My Heart Has Found Its Home
by Morine123
Summary: Three months after Edward leaves Bella is still a zombie. She has not yet developed a friendship with Jacob. But one day she finds a human Edward at her door. Another Edward turning human story, but it's different. Things still can never be easy for love.
1. Green Eyes

**Yes, another Edward turns human story, but this time it's during Bella's zombie period! Woohoo. I don't know if I'm going to continue...it depends on how many people like this story. So...enjoy! **

BPOV

It's been three months, three long months. Each day seemed less and less valuable. It was like waking up each morning and doing anything was just such a waste of time. None of it really mattered. I had to pretend to care to make Charlie happy, so that she wouldn't tell my mom, so that he would think that I was happy. I couldn't leave Forks.

I just couldn't. Everything reminded me of Edward, and I didn't want to forget. I didn't want to forget anything. And, I almost felt like a little kid at Christmas time. If he ever came back…how would he be able to find me?

Not that he would ever come back…I was alone. I was alone in this world that I have to live in until I die. I would never find someone else, I wouldn't never forget. No matter how much he wanted me to. Without him I was a zombie, just a bootless zombie.

I sat in my bed when I wasn't in school. I did homework just to keep my mind off of everything. I didn't read, I didn't listen to music, I just sat and stared out the window.

Charlie was out fishing today. He felt bad, and I could tell. But I couldn't find myself to care. Because when you can't be with the one you love, it's like nothing even matters anymore.

I looked out the foggy window, snow. Hideous white snow. The house was freezing, but I didn't care, I just sat in my sweatpants and t-shirt. No sweater, no blanket, no nothing.

I spent a month looking for the pictures, for the music, for anything that would bring him back to me, but nothing. Nothing would keep me to him. I promised myself that I would never forget. Never forget what it was like to be in love. Truly in love, something that I could never fall out of.

I put a smile on my face for my mother and Charlie, just so that they weren't depressed. I try hard to be happier, I really do. But it's hard. Is he even happier? Does he even remember me? Probably not. I was probably just a thing to him, something that he got bored with.

I heard the door bell ring…Charlie would get it. No wait, Charlie's fishing. Maybe if I just sat here, whoever it was would go away.

_Ring._

Ten minutes later and they were still there. They only rang the bell every other minute. They stayed, and I had a feeling they would stay there all night.

Slowly I waked out of my room and headed down the stairs. I tripped once, but the pain was minimal. I couldn't feel anything anymore. If someone killed me I would never feel it. The pain of my heart took that over too much.

The doorbell rung once again and I turned the doorknob to greet the person. I don't know what happened after that. I only remember seeing a beautiful pair of emerald eyes looking directly at me.

**Don't know if I'm going to continue... **


	2. Miss Daisy

**Um, so I guess that I'm continuing this story? I don't really know where I'm going with it at all, but you guys seemed really excited for this story, and your positive energy got me into writing another chapter! Woohoo! **

**I just wanted to say that I don't own any of this, except my ideas. And I also want you all to understand that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so my writing style is probably different. And I do apologize for this. **

**Also, I am planning on writing a screenplay, I decided to start writing stories on Fanfiction because I am trying to improve my writing, and I do like constructive criticism, it would really help me a lot. **

**If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, just tell me and I'll fix them! **

**I'm working on about four other stories at the moment. Two of them I'm writing with another friend, but the other two I'm writing myself, so I will try to update as much as I can, but I'm still in high school and they give us copious work! I go to a performing arts school and we're going to be working on scenes too, so that would take up a lot of my time. This is just a warning for you all.**

**Last, I want to say thank you for being interested in the story! I have never gotten 24 reviews for the first chapter! I thought that NOBODY would like this story! I have only read a few other Edward turing human stories, and this one is going to be much different. So this idea wasn't so original that it has never been done before. **

**Enjoy! And sorry if this chapter disappoints people! Also sorry that this author's note is so long! It's just a warning for my entire story. **

CHAPTER TWO

EPOV

_She was safe. _

That's all I could think of. That's the only thing that kept me from going back to her, becoming that selfish monster again. I had ruined her life, her angelic life. And I wasn't going to go back and destroy it again.

I was a monster, that's all I was. And she deserved better. She deserved to grow old, get married to someone who could give her children and someone who she could grow old with. My hands clenched at the thought. Why couldn't I be the one to give that to her?

I was sitting in the snow somewhere in Antarctica. The northern lights were slowly moving over my head. I had been trying to find beauty in everything, trying to distract myself from the misery I put myself in. The northern lights were beautiful. The colors were a beautiful combination and danced across the sky. But they were nothing compared to my angel.

_Nothing_ was compared to my angel, absolutely nothing. Bella's beautiful face was always on my mind. Her smile, her lovely smile was always there. I could still feel her warm, soft lips on mine. How much I longed for that feeling.

No matter how bright the colors above me were, I was still in darkness. I was sitting in my own emptiness. I was alone, more alone then I had ever been. I knew my angel was out there, and the vision of her tears still were fresh in my mind.

It was like my own personal hell. I saw Bella smiling, happy, no remorse, no sorrow. And then I saw the images of her in danger. Her dying on the floor in the ballet studio, her delicate finger getting sliced by that awful wrapping paper.

And I knew that the images of her in danger would have to win over in my head. Because if they didn't, I don't think I would have much control to stay away from her. Her safety was what mattered now. She could be happy now, truly and honestly happy.

I deserved the misery, I did. After all of the people I killed, after putting Bella in all of that danger. I deserved it. I deserved worse then it. I didn't know how it could get much worse, but I was sure that it could. And I would deserve it.

I heard the snow shifting around me as there was a light breeze, with it I also smelled something familiar. I forced my eyes to the figure that was moving towards me. I was able to make out the figure as it grew closer.

He sat next to me, "Why are you here?"

He sighed, "The Volturi have a proposition for you."

I considered this. If I joined the Volturi, I would be able to keep my mind off of Bella for a little while. It would be a great distraction. But I would have to drink human blood, I would have to take more innocent lives. I couldn't do that. What would Bella think of me?

"I'm not joining them Carlisle."

"No, it's not that. I wouldn't even tell you this, it could be dangerous. But I don't see how death can be any worse then what you're going through now."

I didn't even bother reading his thoughts, they were just slurring together with his words, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Volturi have found a creature…who can turn vampires human."

"What?" I turned my head to look at him.

"They don't know what kind of creature it is. But she came to them, telling them of what she could do. But they don't know if she's lying or not. She's immune to all powers. They don't want to risk any members, so they asked me if I knew anyone who was risking it." he paused, "I knew that Rosalie would risk it. But I don't want to risk her life. Emmett would be devastated."

"So you thought of me."

"I know that you want to give Bella a good life. And now you can. The Volturi will be okay with your humanity, if it works of course. This creature can also take the humanity away."

I thought for a few moments. If it didn't work, I would die. But death would be too much of a pleasure, which was something that I didn't deserve. Death was too much of a privilege. But it would take me out of this misery.

But if I was to turn into a human, I could go back home. I don't know how forgiving Bella would be, but I would beg. I would do anything to be in her life again. Anything. And there would be no danger if I were human, the Volturi would be okay with it, I wouldn't feel the need to kill her. And we could be happy. Perfectly happy.

I felt Carlisle shrug his shoulders beside me, "It's just a thought."

"I'm going to do it."

"You sure about this?"

I nodded my head, "Positive."

"Okay then."

Everything on my way to the Volturi was a blur. I remember running, a plane ride, and more running. That's about it though. Carlisle explained some things to me, all of which I didn't bother paying attention to. Bella was the only thing on my mind. I remember walking through the wet streets to the mansion they called home. And then Aro greeted me.

"There he is. How are you Edward? It's been a while. I am sad that you're not here to join us though…"

"Nice to see you too Aro. No I won't be joining you. But Carlisle told me about the proposition. And I would like to accept it."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Yes. Well would you like to meet Miss Daisy?"

"I'm guessing that Miss Daisy is the…"

"We've decided to call her an angel of some sorts. It seems…fitting."

I nodded my head, "Is she here?"

He nodded his head and turned to Carlisle, "If you two will just follow me."

He turned around and headed up some stairs, Carlisle and I followed him up to a room with golden doors. Aro opened the door and walked towards the windowsill, "Miss Daisy? Edward, the boy we talked about is here."

"You can just call me Daisy, it's okay."

I saw Aro nodded his head and then motion over to the girl. She was wearing a simple white dress with her blonde hair down cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes were a very light blue color. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had a soft face that seemed very kind. Her skin was pale, but not sickly like us.

When she saw me she smiled, "Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

She got up and walked to me. She must had been only 5 feet tall, I hovered over her. She laughed, "You are quite tall. And very handsome."

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, how exactly can you turn me into a human? I mean, what's the logic behind it?"

She smiled, "It's just what I am. How I was born."

"Are you human?"

She laughed, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I was just a little girl walking in the woods one day and one of your kind tried to attack me. While they were attacking, I bit them, trying to get away. Once this happened I remembered them screaming out in pain for a few hours. Not long, but I couldn't find myself to leave. Once the pain was over, they were human."

I smelled the air, she didn't smell human, she didn't smell like vampire either. Her blood seemed sweet but not something that I would want to drink. But lately I hadn't had much of a thirst for anything.

She continued, "All I remember was my parents dying and me running in the woods. The man who I had turned into a human remember everything and explained to me what he was. I tried finding other vampires to change, most of them were newborns. And then I found out about the Volturi, and I figured that if I could help change so many of you."

I turned to Aro, "And you don't believe her?"

"None of us can get inside her mind, and the vampires who she talks about, we don't know about them. If they were newborns it makes sense that we don't know of them. But we don't want to risk anything."

I turned back to Daisy, "I'll risk it."

Daisy laughed, "You seem eager, how old are you?"

"108 years old."

She gave me a curious look, "And you don't like being a vampire?"

Carlisle spoke up, "He's in love with a human."

She smiled, "Well, then I guess you should be in a hurry."

She walked towards the bed and motioned for me to lay down, which I did. I closed my eyes. "This is going to hurt okay Edward? It should be a little longer for you because your venom is older."

I nodded my head. Then I felt Carlisle sit down on the bed next to me and Daisy's teeth pierce into my skin. _This is for you Bella. _

--

_Was I over doing it with flowers?_ I bought her simple red roses and rang her doorbell. I changed into a simple pair of pants and a button down, blue shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair as I rang the doorbell again.

I woke up two days after Daisy bit me. It was awful, worse then I remember the pain when I was turning into a vampire, much worse. But Bella stayed in my mind the entire time, making it more…bearable. Once I woke up I found about ten vampires in the room staring at me in shock. Daisy had a smirk on her face, as if saying _I told you so. _Carlisle was smiling down on me. You could tell that he couldn't wait to tell Rosalie and the rest of the family.

I remembered everything. Well everything that involved Bella at least. The human mind can only remember so much, and while I do remember everything that I did as a vampire, it's not as detailed as I would like it to be. The only meticulous memories were of Bella and me.

Rosalie and Emmett were taking a vacation around Europe, so Carlisle didn't contact them at first. This pleased me, I knew that Rosalie would be upset that Carlisle didn't tell her first.

He contacted Alice, Jasper, and Esme. Esme was over-joyed when she saw me. Alice was also happy. I don't know if they plan on changing yet, but I'm sure that Esme will want to have children as soon as possible. Jasper stayed a great distance away from me, I tried to stay away from him as well, I didn't want to make it any harder on him.

We went back to Forks to get the house ready for living conditions. I thought that it would be easier if I got a separate house that was nearby, but more bearable for them. Esme said that I was still her son and that I still deserved to live with them. Jasper just nodded his head shyly.

Alice told me that I should get flowers. She didn't see Bella's reaction, I guess that Bella's mind wasn't made up yet. But I didn't know if she would forgive me. I didn't know if she hated me now. I would do anything to get her back. Alice told me the flowers would be a nice surprise for her. I thought that it would be tacky but I didn't argue with Alice.

My Volvo still worked perfectly so I was able to drive it over to Bella's house. I didn't focus on being human. But I did take a look in the mirror. I didn't look much different, but I knew that I didn't look perfect, and that didn't help much with me trying to get Bella back.

She fell in love with a vampire. I was perfect, physically then. She had to be attracted to my appearance, my voice, my smell. It didn't do great on my self-conscience. What if she felt that I wasn't good enough for her? But now I had nothing. I just had my humanity and memories, I could only pray that it would be enough.

I rang her doorbell again. I knew that she was home. It was a Saturday and Charlie always went fishing. His car was gone, and I knew that she would never go with him. Her car was still in the driveway, I have never been so happy to see that car in my life. I had never been so happy to see that familiar house, the familiar path I took to get there.

A few more minutes passed and I started to get nervous, maybe she was sleeping? What if I woke her up? What if she saw my car and was ignoring me purposely? I felt a tear escape from my eye. Then another, and another, and another. And suddenly I couldn't get them to stop. What if she didn't want me? She hated me. I left her in the middle of the woods, how would she forgive me?

I heard a few thuds from inside the house and I quickly wiped away the tears that were staining my cheeks. The door opened and I was greeted by an angel.

**If you guys have any questions, I will either answer them in later chapters, or I will reply to your review. For the most part, I don't reply to reviews unless it's a question that I won't be answering or if you want to talk about something. If you want me to reply to a review, just say so and I will! I promise that I read every one of them, and I usually check out the user profile as well. I will try to update as soon as possible! And thank you for reading. **


	3. New Meetings

**Sorry for the really long wait. A lot has been happening right now is all. For one thing, I'm really sick, and I went to school anyways. I had a Global test, and I don't like taking make-up tests. I realize now how stupid it was of me, because it was hailing like CRAZY once I got out of school, and got even more sick. Which is terrible because my friend's party is tomorrow and I have to go to that. So, I'm really sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. I got a question about where Edward was in Antarctica, and there's a few places in Antarctica where one can see the Northern Lights. I didn't add specifics, sorry about that. **

**I'm not too fond of this chapter, I might change it later. So if you guys hate it, just tell me, cause I'm not too happy about it myself. Well I hope that you all still like this story!**

CHAPTER THREE

BPOV

"Bella…" I heard him whisper my name with such, relief.

I reached my arm out and traced around his eyes, I could feel the warm tears forming from my eyes. The sobs were forming in my chest while I tried to make out bearable words, "You came back."

I started sobbing harder as he held my hand to his cheek, "You came back."

I felt wetness around the hand on Edward's cheek, but the tears were not my own. "Bella, my sweet Bella, I am so sorry."

"Why are you back? Yo-you sa-said you di-didn't love-ve me-e." I tried to make my words as clear as possible so that he would understand them.

"Oh Bella. My sweet Bella. I've always loved you and I always will love you. Nothing will ever change that. I lied for your safety, your protection. I had to leave, you were unsafe."

"Are you staying?"

My tears were starting to slow down, but Edward's were not, wait a second, Edward was crying?

"I'm staying, we can be together now. There is no danger, absolutely no danger. I'm never leaving again." He paused for a second as more tears poured out of his eyes, his voice went down to a whisper, "Unless you want me to leave."

He looked so…weak. I had never seen him cry before, I wanted to do anything to make the tears stop, anything.

"I never wanted you to leave. And I will never want you to leave."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put most of his weight on me, I felt his head drop into my neck while sobs took over his body. I wrapped my arms around him and let my tears fall into his hair, "Edward, I thought that vampires can't cry."

"They can't." I thought about this for a moment. There was a lot different about Edward.

"And your eyes are green…" I put my hand to his neck, "Edward, your neck is so warm."

I cupped my hand around his cheek and brought his eyes up so that they would meet mine, "Edward, what's going on?"

He leaned his forehead on mine, "The Volturi- they're a clan in Italy, they found this creature, she can turn vampires into humans, it's quite phenomenal. The Volturi didn't know if she could be trusted, so they asked me if I could be the first to try it."

"You risked that?"

"Oh, Bella. Of course, I would risk anything to be with you, anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Did it hurt a lot?" It must have.

"It was well worth it. But I am getting a little cold, do you mind if we went inside and closed the door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's okay."

He walked slowly into the house and shut the door behind him, he could still do so without taking his eyes off of me. We walked over to the couch and sat down. I smiled for the first time in ages, "Your eyes are beautiful."

He looked at me confused, "Um, thanks?"

"Are you really back?"

He nodded his head, "I'm back, and I'm staying."

I smiled again. Finally, I had missed smiling. I had missed Edward.

EPOV

I explained to her everything about where I had been the last three months. I told her about me isolating myself from the rest of my family. I told her about watching the northern lights but failing to find much beauty in them. I told her about Daisy and my last few moments of being a vampire.

And although she didn't say it out loud, she showed me the hell that I had put her through. She was much skinnier then she used to be, I could tell that she wasn't eating as much. There were dark circles under her eyes, lack of sleep. And she looked paler, which meant that she wasn't going outside much. There wasn't a lot of sun in Forks, but the little sun there was obviously wasn't benefiting her.

We talked and laughed and cried for what felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of bliss and happiness. Her smile was enough to make my heart beat faster, for it could beat now. And it would beat until the day I died.

It was in reality only a few hours that we were together. She smiled when she saw the flowers and put them in a glass of water. We went upstairs to her bedroom and I explained to her where I had put all of the pictures and memories of me. She told me that she had been quite meticulous when looking for them but still was unsuccessful.

We laid in her bed for the rest of the day and just enjoyed each other's company. We planned on walking up to the meadow tomorrow, I still remembered how to get there, it would take longer but I'm sure that we could manage.

I looked over to the clock, it was getting late and I knew that Charlie would be coming home soon. I wasn't exactly ready to face him yet. I had a feeling that he would hate me on some level. _I _hated myself for leaving Bella. So I couldn't really blame him.

"Bella love?"

"Yeah?"

I didn't want to leave her, really I didn't, "Your dad's going to be home soon."

She sighed, "Will you come back tonight?"

Oh how I wanted to. I wanted to stay with her forever, never to leave her side, but I knew that would be hard to manage, "I don't think that's a good idea. I can't read minds anymore. I won't be able to hear him if he's trying to check on you."

"So what? We'll get caught, who cares?"

She grabbed a hold of my arm. "Well you see I'm not bullet proof anymore…"

"I guess that you're right…but you'll be here first thing in the morning right?"

I nodded my head, "Right." She looked so sad, I didn't want to go, "I don't want to leave. I honestly don't, three months has been too long. But I promise that I will be here before you know it."

She nodded her head, "It's okay, I understand. I'm going to have to get used to it I guess."

I sighed, she was right, "We'll try to figure something out."

We got out of bed and headed down the stairs. I kissed her lightly on the cheek then went into my car and drove back home. It would be a long night.

I was just about to walk into my house when I looked down and realized something…I had left my shoes in Bella's room.


	4. Charlie

**I wasn't going to update tonight, but this is a filler chapter, so I figured that I should. It might not make that much sense, I just really wanted everyone to see what Charlie's perspective was. **

CHAPTER FOUR

CHARLIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Bella was my only daughter, and I was more then happy when she decided to move to Forks. We hadn't really had that much time together. She was always happy as a kid, a little different, not as social as I thought she would be, but always happy nonetheless.

When she first moved here I suspected all of the boys to be all over her. She would have to practically claw the boys off, and I would have my gun handy in case anything had happened to her.

I was content with her not being interested in any of the boys at school. I wouldn't have minded if she went out more, maybe hung out with a few more of the kids, but I wasn't going to push her.

Then Edward Cullen came along. He really did love her, you could tell. It was all in his eyes and the way he held himself in front of her. He always seemed to smile wider when he caught a glimpse of her.

And she loved him too. She never seemed so happy, content. And he was a nice boy, I could tell that he took great care of her and would never do anything to hurt her. He made her come back didn't he? She didn't want to stay here anymore, afraid of being stuck here forever, but he convinced her. I was happy for that, I wanted to spend more time with my only daughter.

They had a good relationship, they would spend a lot of time with each other, they weren't too physical, and you could tell. I was more then happy about that. I don't think I was ready for my daughter to be in any kind of physical relationship.

And it broke her heart when he left her. It was like Bella wasn't really there. Her mind was always somewhere else. She wasn't eating right. I heard her screams from the other room, nightmares would keep her up at night, and they would sometimes keep me up as well. I just wanted my baby girl to be happy. I was angry at him for leaving her, but I understood why he did it.

Bella would get over her first broken heart, I was sure of it. It would still hurt, but she would find a nice boy that would take good care of her. They would be able to mend her broken heart.

But it wasn't Edward's choice for leaving. It was his family's. He was just a mere kid, he couldn't make his parents stay. And he knew that long distance relationships didn't work out. Especially ones that took place in high school.

It was smart of him to do so, breaking off the relationship. She would be more heartbroken if they drifted apart over time, and she would be stuck in a relationship for too long. He still loved her, yes, which is why he left, which is why he gave her the option of having a life for her own.

I was angry at him for leaving her in the middle of the woods, I mean was the really needed? It was dangerous, she could have gotten hurt, or killed, thank god we found her in time.

I still had respect for Edward, respect for him breaking off what would have been a very complicated relationship. I couldn't forgive him for what condition he left her in, but that didn't make him any less of a good person.

I knew I should have been mad, furious. I should have searched Bella's room until I found him. But I couldn't find myself to do that. I couldn't find myself to do that. I saw the smile on my daughter's face first. At first I thought that she met someone at school, but then I looked down and found _his _shoes on the ground. I still remembered them after all of these long months.

He would always keep them extremely clean. And they were very unique and obviously a little more expensive then usual. I didn't know if he was still in the room, Bella looked to be asleep, and I knew she was never good at hiding that.

I didn't look in her closet to find him, nor did I wake Bella up from her possible sleep. I didn't grab my gun and head straight back to her room. I _was _mad at the boy for causing so much misery in my innocent baby girl's life. He shouldn't have left her the way he did.

But when I saw his shoes by her bedside, I couldn't help but smile.

**It's really confusing, I know. But the next chapter is mad fluffy. I would really like to know what you all think? Reviews would be great! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Meadow

**I am so happy that you guys liked that last chapter! I will try to make Charlie a lot nicer in this fic. I hope that you all had a great holiday! Sorry that I didn't update sooner. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that people like this story!**

**The Twilight Award nominations have started! There are some really good stories on that website. I also know they are looking for a lot more publicity so I suggest checking it out! ./ (www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com). Check it out!**

**I really like this chapter, it's kind of sweet. If you guys have any suggestions or grammar mistakes that you caught, just let me know! And enjoy! **

CHAPTER FIVE

BPOV

I woke up a little earlier than I usually did on the weekends. It was probably because I had actually been able to sleep last night. I know that Edward wasn't there by my side, but he was back, and human.

It could have all been a dream, a perfect dream, but when I woke up, I almost stepped on something. They were Edward's shoes. I sighed, I guess as a human Edward was just a little more forgetful. I tucked the shoes under my bed so not to trip on them.

I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Charlie left a note for me on the kitchen table saying that he would be out for the day and if I decided to go out that I shouldn't stay too late.

A few moments later I heard a car come into my driveway, _Edward. _I smiled at the thought of him being back. Then the doorbell rang, I went over and opened it.

"You can just come in you know, you don't need to knock."

Before I was able to even think anymore I felt Edward's arms wrap around me tightly, "You have no idea how it feels to finally be able to hold you and not crush you. Not to have the thirst for your beautiful blood anymore. No fear of hurting you, or killing you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Are you hungry?"

He smiled, "I guess I am. I haven't eaten anything since I turned human. I'm quite starved actually. It's a weird feeling. Like some odd emptiness in my stomach."

"That would be hunger."

"It's so weird."

I laughed, "You get used to it. What would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes."

"Whatever you want love."

I pulled out of his embrace and headed towards the kitchen. He followed right behind me and sat on top of the counter while I got everything out to make pancakes. A little while later I had finished with Edward watching me intently.

"Wow that actually smells really good."

"Well your senses are different now. You no longer want blood, you want food. I would assume that food would start sounding more appealing to you."

He smiled, "Yeah. I guess that I'm going to have a lot of new food to try."

"It's a good thing I can cook then!"

I finished the pancakes and put some on two different plates. I put them on the table and got out the maple syrup, two knives, and two forks. By the time I sat down Edward was already munching away on the pancakes.

"Oh my god, these are delicious."

I smiled, "Well thanks, but you don't have anything to compare it to."

"I'm fine with that, I'll just live off of your cooking forever."

I laughed and started on my breakfast. We were done within a few minutes. Edward was smiling like a crazy idiot. He grabbed my head and headed to the door where we made our way to his car. The same car, the one that I had missed so much.

He opened the door for me, just like he used to, and then got in the driver's seat himself. I gave him a questioning look, "Are you sure that you're ready to drive?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm human Bella, not crippled."

"Well, I now not only have to worry about my safety, but yours as well, so you better stay at the speed limit."

He rolled his eyes again, "I mean it."

"Fine. I'll stick to the speed limit."

I smiled in victory, "Thank you."

He turned on the car and before I knew it we were on the road heading towards where we would always park outside the meadow.

"So how have you been enjoying your first few days of humanity?"

"It's only been two days, and today. So I haven't done much so humanly. I've only had one meal, and one night of sleep. My thoughts have been a little more preoccupied."

"How was sleeping?"

"It was amazing. But I would have rather woken up with you in my arms."

He turned to me and I blushed, "I missed your blush."

I looked up and smiled back at him. Then, before I knew it, we were parked by the forest. Edward got out of the car and I followed. Once I stepped out I closed the door behind me and found Edward frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That was my job."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He still looked so saddened.

"It's okay. I just can't run fast now, so I'm just as slow as you. It's just weird I guess."

I nodded my head, it was going to be hard for him to get used to, "I'll leave the door opening for you."

He finally smiled, "Thanks." He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss, "Shall we?"

I nodded my head and we started our journey into the forest. I still remembered the path almost exactly. It was like one big déjà vu, but different. It was all real, it was really happening. Edward was really back.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"I'm going to be a little heavier now, you don't have super-strength anymore."

I looked up and saw Edward frowning, "I can manage."

I smiled sadly, he really did miss being a vampire, and I could tell, "I'm fine…thanks for offering."

He nodded, but still looked sad, I decided that I would at least try to cheer him up. So I let go of my hand from his and stepped away from him, "Race you!"

I prayed that I wouldn't fall down running, but I thought that it might make Edward happier, I knew that he would still be faster then me. I ran slower than a slug in quicksand.

I was running only thirty seconds when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, "I'm still faster then you." He whispered in my ear and then kissed it.

I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him and then wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yeah, you are."

He smiled the crooked grin that I missed to much, I lost all of my thoughts for a second, which was probably obvious on my face because Edward smiled wider, "Do I still _dazzle _you?"

I nodded my head, "You'll always dazzle me."

"Forever?"

I nodded my head, "Forever."

He started leaning down and I met him halfway. Then our lips met for what felt like the first time. My hands started to tug on the hair on his neck while his arms wrapped tighter around me so there was absolutely no space between us.

We both pulled away too soon from lack of air. We leaned our foreheads against each others with my hands still in his hair and his arms still around my waist. Once our breathing went back down to normal he smiled and gave me a quick chaste kiss.

We both started smiling like crazy. Then he whispered, "I didn't want to kill you. Or bite you."

I smiled, "I'm glad that it's easier for you."

He slowly started to pull away but I wouldn't let him, I tightened my grip on his hair. He smiled and then kissed my forehead, "I would love to stand here kissing you forever, but we should get a move on if we want to make it to the meadow and back before too late."

I sighed, he was right. No matter mow much I wanted to stay in that moment forever, the meadow was our destination, and it wasn't exactly easy to get to. So I nodded my head and we started walking to our meadow.

We arrived within a few hours. It wasn't dark outside yet, the sun was clear in the opening. I missed the sun, I missed it a lot. Edward grabbed my hand gently and pulled me down to lay next to him.

"It feels like forever."

I nodded my head in agreement, it had been too long. Way too long. Edward laid down on his back and I put my ear right on his heart. I could hear his heartbeat, "Edward! I can feel your heartbeat."

I looked up at him and he smiled, "It beats for you."

I kissed his chest through his shirt, "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Being a vampire."

He let out a big sigh, "I sometimes miss the speed and strength. It's a lot more quiet that's for sure. I feel a lot weaker, like I can't protect you anymore."

"You don't need all of that to protect me." I paused for a second and then whispered, "Do you regret it?"

He sat up and pulled me with him, cradling me in his lap, "I will never regret it. I can finally give you everything Bella. I can be with you without hurting you, or killing you."

"But don't you miss being a vampire?"

"I missed you more. I know that humanity is going to take getting used to, but I'm going to get used to it." he looked down for a moment, "Do you like me more as a vampire?"

"What?" What was he talking about?

Edward looked down and started playing with one of my hands, "I'm not physically perfect anymore. I have so many more flaws. I can't take you running into the woods. I can't sneak into your room every night without Charlie finding out. I can't…"

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Edward, I don't care. I love you for you, not for you being a vampire or a human. I don't care, I didn't care what you were then and I don't care what you are now."

He leaned down and kissed me more fiercely on the lips, "I love you Bella, and I just want to give you the world."

"I only need you."

He leaned down and kissed me once again. We stayed in the meadow for a little while longer. But it started getting late and we had to start heading home. He insisted on carrying me on his back for a little bit. He didn't seem to mind, or be affected at all from my weight.

Yes, all perfect days have to come to an end, but I couldn't be sad because Edward was back and that was enough to make every day perfect.

**See? Sweet isn't it? This chapter didn't have much of a cliffhanger, so I guess that's cool. Next chapter Edward talks to Charlie...fun...**

**The Twilight Award nominations have started! There are some really good stories on that website. I also know they are looking for a lot more publicity so I suggest checking it out! ./ (www(dot)twilightawards(dot)this-paradise(dot)com). Check it out!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews! Much love to all!**


	6. Talking to Charlie about Shoes

**Enjoy! Also check out my other story, Love Never Was Easy. It's a story close to my heart :D. **

CHAPTER SIX

Charlie's car was already in the driveway when we pulled up. It was dark outside, a little after nine o'clock. Edward stopped his car right next to mine. I looked down and started fidgeting with my hands.

Edward also looked a little nervous. I looked up at him, "Do you think he worried about me? I forgot to leave a note…"

"Well, he obviously hasn't started a search party. I'm a little more nervous as he's going to find out that I'm back…"

I let out a big breath, "Well, let's get this over with."

Edward got out of the car and opened mine for me. I tripped on my way out but Edward caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He smiled and chuckled a little bit while leaning down to kiss my cheek. He helped me up and we started walking to the door, one of his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I took a deep breath and then opened the door, "Dad? I'm home."

"In the living room." I heard him turn the television off, oh no.

He turned his head to look at us when we walked in the room then motioned for us to sit down. We complied by sitting across from him on the couch.

"Hello Mr. Swan."

"Edward."

I looked at him worried, "Look, dad, I can explain…"

"So, Edward. I'm guessing that you're family is back then?"

He nodded his head, "We never should have left."

Okay, so my dad wasn't reaching for his gun, he didn't seem extremely upset. I saw him nod his head and then turn to me, "Do you mind if I talk to Edward for a few minutes alone?"

I looked towards Edward and he nodded his head, "Um, sure. I guess I'll jump in the shower then…"

I gave Edward a small peck on the cheek and headed upstairs. My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest. _Please don't do anything to him Charlie!_

EPOV

It would really help if I knew what he was thinking right now. That way I could say the right things and not make a total idiot of myself. What am I supposed to tell him? That I'm sorry for leaving his only daughter such a mess for the past three months? How could he forgive me for something like that?

"Um, Mr. Swan, I'm extremely sorry for what I've put you both through. But you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt her, I just wanted what was best for her."

He sighed, "I guess I understand to some extent why you did it. It was more of your family's choice then it was yours. You didn't want her to be bound to a long distance relationship."

Boy was he wrong. My family tried to reason for me to stay. They tried to convince me to stay with Bella. But I didn't listen to them. I left for other reasons, to protect her. But I don't think that Charlie would ever understand that. As long as he forgave me for what I did, so I would have to go along with it.

I nodded my head, "I just wanted her to have a happy life. I can't live without her sir. I begged my parents to let us come back. I was so miserable without her, my parents finally decided to move back. And she forgives me for leaving her, that's more then I would ever have imagined."

"Why did you leave her in the middle of the woods?"

I sighed, that was stupid of me. So stupid. She could have gotten herself killed, why was I so selfish? "That was stupid and selfish of me. I realize my mistake now. I thought it would be easier for me to leave if it wasn't in a familiar place. I didn't realize how dangerous it would be for her."

He nodded his head, "There's something different about you, I can't really put my finger on it."

I shrugged trying to not seem so nervous, "I guess it's just been a while."

He nodded his head, "Listen. Bella is my only daughter, she's my baby girl and I love her. You're a good kid Edward. I just want to make sure that you understand that you can't do things like that to her. She really loves you Edward. And I can tell that you love her back. But I want to know that you're going to take good care of her."

I nodded my head, "I would give my life for her." I would also get it back for her.

He nodded his head, "Good. Well, I'm happy that you're back." He was?

"I'm happy to be back. I'm going to say goodnight to Bella and then I'll head home."

"You can stay a little while if you would like. Just keep the door open." I nodded my head and then headed up the stairs, "Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't forget your shoes."

Oh my god, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. He did not find the shoes. "Oh-h, I-I um...we didn't do anything, we just talked and, oh god, I didn't mean to."

He started laughing a bit, "It's okay, I trust you. Don't do anything stupid."

I took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to Bella's bedroom. I opened her door to find her sitting nervously on her bed. She was wearing a simple pair of sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt. She looked so adorable, her hair was still wet and she was moving around nervously.

Once I walked into the room she literally jumped into my arms, "Are you okay? I didn't hear a gunshot or anything, but what did he say? Was he mad?"

"Actually, he took it quite well. He said that I could stay a little while if I wanted."

She wrapped her arms tightly around me, "Oh thank god."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You should probably get some sleep, tomorrow we've got school."

"You need your sleep too."

I sighed, I really didn't want to leave her, but I seemed to be on good terms with Charlie and I don't want to mess that up.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep okay?"

She nodded her head and I picked her up, carrying her to the bed. I put her under the covers and tucked her in. Then I lay down next to her above the covers.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

She tugged on my arm, "Why don't you get under the covers?"

"I don't want you to get cold."

"You're not going to get me cold, you're human now remember?" _Oh yeah! _

"I guess it was just out of habit." I moved so that I was under the covers and put my arms around Bella's shoulders. She moved so that her head was resting on my chest. Oh how I missed this feeling. I started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you."

"Goodnight my angel, I love you too."

I kissed her hairline as she slowly drifted off to sleep. I stayed for only a few minutes longer. I missed watching her sleep. She slept so soundly. I wanted to stay until she started talking, but I knew that could take a while. Sighing, I managed to get myself out of her bed without waking her up. I put my shoes on and picked up the pair I had from the other night.

I kissed Bella's forehead, "Goodnight love."

I pulled the covers around her and then headed towards my car after saying goodbye to Charlie. I was nervous because tonight Rosalie and Emmett were coming home.

**Check out, Love Never Was Easy. It's another story I'm working on that's very close to my heart. Also I hope you all checked out the Twilight Awards! I know they're looking for some publicity! Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you all think in reviews! Thanks!**

** And in case I don't update before, Happy New Years and Happy Holidays!**


	7. Moving Out

**Happy New Year! I don't really like this chapter...but whatever it's important for the story I suppose. I LOVE chapter eight though. :D. **

CHAPTER SEVEN

EPOV

Deep breaths, she's not going to be that mad. Aw, who am I kidding? She's going to be furious. She wanted humanity more than any of us. She would have wanted to have been the first to be changed. But she could still be changed right? It's not like I took away anything from her.

She could go right on back to Miss Daisy and get changed, the entire family could. Emmett could give her a family, she might not be so rude anymore. She might actually be kind to people. She could possibly be nice to Bella.

I turned my car off and headed to the house. A few lights were on, not many. I heard slight whispers from my family. They started to settle down as I got closer to the house.

"How do you expect me not to be mad? What do you mean you don't want me to say anything? Carlisle, this is unfair, you know that you should have talked to me about this first."

Then I heard Alice's voice, "He's coming now."

"Actually, I'm here now. And if you guys are talking about me I would rather it be while I was here so I could engage in the conversation. We haven't seen each other in months I would rather have a happy reunion than a sad one."

Everyone's eyes shot to mine when I walked into the room. I felt Jasper tense up and slowly move further away from me. They were all standing around the unneeded dining room table.

"His eyes are _green._"

I looked back at Rosalie, "Nice to see you can tell your colors apart. Now if you don't mind explaining to be what all of this arguing is for?"

Rosalie glared at me, "You got your humanity back when you all knew that it's what I would have wanted."

"You can still go to the Volturi, I'm sure that Miss Daisy would be more than happy to change you. She seems to like giving vampires back their humanity."

"You know, I would love to do that, really I would. But there's only one problem, you're little angel is missing."

I froze for a second, missing? How could that be? She wanted to help our kind, take away the monsters that we became. She wanted to let us live a human life again, have a second chance at living. It didn't make sense that she would just take off and leave.

"They don't know where she is?"

She rolled her eyes, "_Missing. _Has humanity caused you to lose all of your intelligence?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I was supposed to be offended at that statement but I was too _tired _to care, "I'm sure that you all will find her eventually." I yawned, "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight everyone."

I could talk to them about this tomorrow after school. But tonight I had to sleep, and I had to wake up early tomorrow, ugh, something I was not looking forward to.

"Why are you so selfish Edward? You knew this was what I wanted ever since I was changed. Why couldn't you have given it to me?"

I turned around, "Look Rosalie, I'm sorry. I really am, but Miss Daisy will show up and you can become a human along with everyone else. I know that you would have been willing to risk it, I understand that but you have to realize that I didn't want humanity for myself, I wanted it for Bella."

She still looked mad and sad though, I didn't mean to cause her any sorrow, "Rosalie, I'm sorry, truly I am. But you can't expect to get everything you want all the time. Now you know that it's possible for you to turn human, you just have to wait a bit." I yawned again, "Now if you don't mind me…"

"As long as you're human I don't want you to live in this house."

"Rosalie!" Esme looked at her in shock. "Edward is a part of this family."

"This is a family of vampires, which Edward obviously is not. And look at poor Jasper! He can hardly stay in the same room as him. How do you expect us all to live with him in this house? It's just illogical!"

"He's not going anywhere, if you have a problem with him staying, then you are more then welcome to leave."

I spoke up, "No wait, she's right. It is unfair to all of you. Obviously it's not easy on all of you. I think that I should find a small house close to here."

Alice stepped forward and then sighed, "I'm afraid that they're both right. Jasper can't stay much longer, he's already gone hunting more than usual and it's getting harder and harder for him to restrain from killing Edward. We just can't live in a house with a human."

Esme looked at her in shock, "What has happened to this family? You're trying to kick Edward out of the house? He would never have done this to any of you."

I looked down, I didn't realize how much this decision of mine would affect the rest of the family. "Guys, tomorrow, I'll start looking for a house around here, you guys won't have to put up with me for more than a week or two, I promise. But I'm exhausted and I have to get up for school tomorrow, so if you don't mind me…"

Carlisle said, "Of course, goodnight Edward."

I headed up the stairs to my room. I had to go slower then usual because of my new found humanity. I wanted to crawl out of my window and run over to Bella's right now. I wanted to kiss her soft lips and fall asleep with her in my arms. But I knew that I couldn't do that.

So I got ready for bed and collapsed as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't forget to set the alarm clock, ugh, I guess there's a first time for everything.

--

BPOV

_Beep, beep. _Quickly I hit my alarm clock so that it would turn off and hopped out of bed. I was able to get ready for school within ten minutes. I didn't know if I was supposed to prepare breakfast for Edward or not, I'm sure that he wasn't eating properly. But Esme also probably got everything under control.

I sighed and just poured myself a bowl of cereal, if Edward wanted some he was more then welcome. Just as I was finishing up I heard Edward's car come to a stop and the door opened.

Edward came in and immediately sat down at the table. His head made a huge banging noise when it hit the table next. I went to sit down next to him, "Um, Edward? Do you want something to eat? I just had cereal, but I can make you something else if you want."

He shook his head and then picked it up from the table. "Esme made me a buffet for breakfast, but I'm so tired!"

I let out a small chuckle, "Edward, of course you're tired, you had to get up early this morning."

He moved his head so it was lying on my shoulder, "How do you do this every morning? I'm about to die."

I smiled, "You get used to it. Do you want me to drive the Volvo today? You can sleep the extra five minutes in the car."

He shook his head and then got up, pulling me with him, "No it's okay. I'll drive. I won't pass out or anything. Come on."

He took my hand and then pulled me out the door to his car. He opened the door for me and then got in the drivers seat. Within a few seconds we were on the road again. It's amazing how one small weekend can make everything seem back to normal again. Even though my life made a drastic change, everything around me seemed to remain the same. And I was ready to get back to living again.

Rosalie's car was already parked at the school. I didn't know how she took this whole thing, but Edward's sleep seemed to be in jeopardy because of it, "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What did Rosalie say about all of this?"

He parked the car, turned it off, and turned to me, "I actually needed to tell you about that." he took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want you to worry but everyone decided that it was best if I moved out of the house. We're looking for a small place close by."

"Ed…"

"No Bella, it's okay. I know that it's going to be a little weird, I mean physically I am only 17 and living alone, but I'll be 18 soon. But I just can't live in a house of vampires. Jasper is having a hard time, Rosalie refuses to live in the same house with me, and I don't think it's fair to make everyone else to move out."

I didn't like the idea of Edward living alone, what if something happened? "Bella, please don't worry about this."

"But what if something happened to you?"

"I'll be fine. Esme says that she'll stay at my place sometimes. Technically she'll be the one owning the place and living there with me. This way it doesn't look so odd to the school and government. We're trying to find a place closer to you. If anything happens I'll just be a few minutes away from you."

He got out of the car and then came to my side and helped me out. Closing the door behind him, we headed to the school. Walking down the hallways everyone stopped and stared at us. It felt like my first day at school again. But Edward held my hand the whole way to my class, so I guess it wasn't too bad.

Jessica wanted us to sit with them at the lunch table, but Edward wanted to sit with the rest of his family, I didn't complain. Lauren kept giving me these cold, hard glares from across the cafeteria, along with Rosalie. You could tell she wasn't too happy to be back, at least not happy that Edward and I were back.

I felt guilty for making everyone leave, I felt as if it was my fault the family was separated for these months. But it's not like I could have done anything about it. I was more then happy to have Alice to talk to, I missed having her as a friend, and apparently she missed me too.

I could tell that Jasper was having a really hard time. He probably hasn't been around so many humans since they all left. And I knew that he felt guilty for trying to kill me on my birthday, you could see it every time he looked at Edward or me.

The day went by kind of slowly, but it was okay. Edward and I had science and gym together. I was grateful that he was in my gym, he always made sure that we were on the same team so that he could protect me from myself.

It was the end of the day and Edward told me that he would wait by his car for me. I had to get a few books from my locker. I was just about to leave when I heard Jessica talking to someone.

"Oh my god. Is it just me or did Edward Cullen get hotter?"

I heard the other girl, Lauren, "I didn't even know it was possible! I wonder what he's still doing with Swan though. Didn't he dump her?"

I put my arm around my stomach to keep me up, the memory of him leaving was still fresh in my mind.

"He did dump her. But he's back now, so it's alright."

I could practically hear Lauren rolling her eyes, "He should just leave her. We all know that he's going to leave her by the end of the year anyways. He was probably forced to come back by his family and didn't want to deal with Bella moping around."

Jessica laughed, "Maybe, or maybe he's just happy to be back?"

"Ugh, whatever."

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about this anymore. But of course I felt the tears betraying me. Quickly I closed my locker door and headed towards the front door. Maybe I would just walk home today, I didn't want Edward to see me like this.

I was practically running out the doors. I saw his Volvo in the distance, Edward must have already been in the car. I walked around all of the cars and managed to get to the main road without Edward noticing me.

I let all of the tears spill out. Edward was back right? He wasn't going to leave me again…right? But what if he wanted to turn back into a vampire? Sure I wouldn't stop him, but he probably wouldn't want to stay with me anymore. He would probably leave again, was I really prepared to handle him leaving one more time?

I felt my vision get blurry. It wasn't raining today, thank god. But I felt my legs getting tired, I didn't want to faint or hurt myself. After a few minutes of me walking slowly along the road, I felt a car driving next to me, "Bella?" I would be able to recognize that sweet voice anywhere.

The car stopped and he got out of the car to run up next to me, "Bella? What's wrong love?"

I stopped and buried my face in his chest, "Jessica and Lauren were just having a conversation that I would have rather not listened to."

He started rubbing small circles on my back. "What did they say?"

I laughed, it was stupid, really it was, "They just said that you would end up leaving me again and you were forced to come back. I guess I took it more seriously then I should have."

Edward tightened his grip on me, "Bella, I will never leave you again. Do you understand that? I'm not going anywhere. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Don't listen to what anyone else says, okay?"

I nodded my head into his chest, "I'm sorry for overreacting, honestly I am."

"You don't need to be sorry, they probably said some hurtful things. I'm more sorry for putting you through so much pain."

"It's okay. Can we just go home now?"

He nodded his head then guided me to the car. He kissed my forehead before closing the door and starting the car. Then we headed back to my place.

**I simply adore reviews! I hope this chapter was at least bearable. **


	8. Shopping

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a little longer then usual, really, I am. I had this huge English project due on The Catcher In The Rye. It was a really good book, if you haven't read it already, I suggest you guys read it. If anyone needs a book suggestion, I've got plenty! **

**Well, sorry if this chapter isn't exactly, er, realistic...I tried, really I did! I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried hard on it, tried to be a little more detailed because people asked, well suggested. Well, whatever. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, PLEASE READ!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

We both finished our homework way before Charlie probably even left work. Edward was still a genius of course, he practically remembered everything. Math was so much easier with Edward around, I doubt that I'll be failing anymore!

We were both sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around me and my head leaning on his chest. I wasn't really paying attention to what we were watching, neither was Edward. I could tell because he was busy playing with random strands of my hair.

I looked up at him to find him already looking down at me. He smiled and I returned it when our eyes met. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled away slowly but I reached my arms around his neck and pulled myself up so that I was eye level with him, partially sitting on his lap.

He looked at me for a second then wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his lips down to kiss me once again. But this kiss was more demanding then the others. He never let his teeth or tongue touch me while we were together. He was always scared I would cut myself on his teeth or I would swallow too much of his venom.

But this kiss, it was unrestricted. His lips were just as soft and warm as mine. His tongue entered my mouth before I had time to process what was happening. And I found myself wanting more and more.

I pulled myself closer to him, my hands were playing with his hair and his neck while his arms were holding on to me tighter then I even thought possible. But he was still gentle, his hands weren't rough or harmful, they were just…perfect.

I got used to Edward's coldness, I got used to his hard skin and I found myself always yearning for the cold after he left. But Edward being warm was…just as perfect. He was still Edward, my Edward. Sure he changed physically, but inside he was still the same.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself being lowered on the couch with Edward hovering on top of me. My hands immediately went to his broad shoulders, which were still muscular and strong.

Our legs were twined together. Edward had one hand by my head and one still gently massaging my hip. Edward pulled away gently because we both did need to breathe eventually. But his lips didn't leave my skin. He started kissing my cheek, down to my neck, making his way to my ear, the other cheek, back to my lips.

He made his way back over to my ear and gently whispered, "Breathe Bella. Don't forget to breathe."

I nodded and he chuckled a bit. Then he moved his lips back to my own. I gripped at his shoulders tenaciously, I never wanted to let go. A few moments later I felt Edward's hand slowly creep up my t-shirt. His _warmth_ felt so good.

My heartbeat was probably going faster then the speed of life right now, but I'm sure that his was too. I inwardly smiled, he wasn't able to hear it. If he could he would probably get migraines by now. I moved one of my hands back to his hair, trying to bring him a bit closer to be. He smiled a bit in return, not so easy when you're trying to kiss someone.

He wrapped his arm around the bare skin on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't help it, I let out a small moan. His hands on my skin felt amazing. He would always try to stay away from my skin as much as possible, fear of me getting too cold.

But my small noise seemed to bring him back from whatever trance he was in. He pulled away slowly from my lips and looked into my eyes. His eyes wandered down to where his arm was.

All of the sudden Edward got off of me and sat on the other side of the couch. I already missed the warmth and comfort. I just lay there, in too much shock. My breathing eventually went back to normal. When I did eventually sit up I found Edward sitting on the opposite side of the couch with his head in his hands.

EPOV

Oh god, what am I doing? I looked at my arm that was wrapped around her waist. Oh god, I was actually going to go _all the way. _And I know that Bella would never stop god, no, please no. Sit up Edward, sit up!

I moved away from Bella. It hurt me when I did, it really did. I missed her small hands on my shoulders, on my neck, in my hair…stop it Edward. I sat on the other side of the couch, my breathing going back to normal. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I wasn't worried about hurting Bella, no I would never _hurt _her. No matter how tightly I held her, I was human, I would never be able to kill her. But I was worried that I had taken advantage of her. She told me about how I sometimes distracted her, what have I done?

I should be the responsible one in this relationship. I should know when to stop. I took it too far. It was just supposed to be one kiss, but what did I turn it into? Why couldn't I stay a gentleman like I was raised?

Oh but that beautiful moan that escaped my angel's lips. What I would give to hear that again…no, don't think about that. I put my head in my hands, refusing to look at Bella. Would she be disappointed in me?

A few minutes later I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Edward?"

I heard my beautiful angel whisper gently to me. "Edward? What's wrong?"

I finally turned my head to look at her. She looked so…hurt. What have I done? "Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away."

"Why are you sorry? That was…that was amazing."

I saw a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. Why did she have to be so irresistible? "I took advantage of you."

"No you didn't."

"Bella I was…"

She gently kissed me on my lips, "No Edward, I don't want to hear it. You are always blaming yourself for everything, you did nothing wrong. Please stop blaming yourself."

I smiled a bit, she was always so forgiving when I didn't deserve it. "I guess I just have to work on my self control a bit. I no longer yearn for your blood, but now I have no distractions from your body."

She smiled back at me then whispered, "You didn't have to stop."

I sighed, I knew that she would never have stopped me, "I didn't _want _to stop. But we should wait for that. I love you and I don't want to do anything that we could regret later."

"I would never regret it."

I sighed again, she would be the death of me, "Can we just wait for that?"

She nodded her head, "Of course, I don't want to pressure you into anything"

I kissed her temple gently, "Thank you."

She smiled then pulled my hand and went to the door. Then she took me to her car and got in the driver's seat. She motioned for me to get in the passenger's seat. I complied, "Where are we heading?"

"We are going grocery shopping! I need to get a few things and you probably have a lot to learn."

I smiled, I was getting hungry. "Okay. But can't we take my car?"

She shook her head, "Nope!"

I sighed and she started driving. Within a few minutes we arrived that the local grocery store. It was really weird. I mean I've driven past it thousands of time and all, but I never once thought I would step foot in it. Bella always did her grocery shopping alone, I offered to take her a few times but she refused and told me it would be too boring. Plus it used to smell awful there. When driving by I would always try to hold my breath. Now I guess everything would be different.

She turned off the car and let me open her door, bless her little heart. It was one thing that I could do now that was actually helpful. I closed the door behind her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She still smelled just as nice even without my vampire senses.

Bella got one of those carts on wheels and we entered the store. It was a little overwhelming at first. I had no idea what half of the things were. Bella seemed to know what she was doing, so I stayed quiet.

"Okay, so first things first. Are you going to be having most of your meals at my house?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to be getting my own place, well technically Esme's place soon. So I guess I'm going to have to learn how to cook. I don't think that Charlie would like it if I always stayed for dinner. Or if you always spent dinner with me." I didn't want to pull Bella away from Charlie, I think I'm on his good side…

Bella sighed, "I don't mind making you food. You can always have breakfast at my house. That won't be a problem because Charlie is always out anyways. I suppose we would be able to have dinner together on the weekends. And perhaps occasionally on weekdays. But I could teach you a few things. Esme might not mind cooking sometimes."

"Maybe, but to be honest I have no clue what most of this stuff is. How many kinds of oils can there be?"

She let out a small laugh, "Well, you're going to learn a lot. I think that we should start with the basics. They don't only sell food here, so I suppose we should start with the inedible things. Do you need shampoo?"

Alice had gotten a few things, but not much really, mostly just new clothes… "Yeah, I guess I do need shampoo."

We went to the shampoo isle and found a few different kinds that I would try I guess. We picked out some body wash as well. Bella was really helpful with all of it being that I had no idea what was what. She picked out a few things for herself as well.

Before we left the toiletry section Bella turned to me and rubbed her hand gently on the side of my cheek. Mmm…her warmth felt so good. She pulled away after a few seconds and grabbed a pack of er…razors?

I gave her a questioning look causing her to shrug her shoulders, "You'll need to shave soon. I am not kissing you with a beard."

I laughed, "I heard that the slightly dirty look was in."

I saw Bella roll her eyes as we slowly made our way over to the food section. My stomach grumbled slightly at the sight of food. Bella was of course able to hear it so she patted my stomach a little bit. "Hungry?"

I nodded my head, "I am a teenage boy. And I haven't eaten since lunch time."

She looked really guilty all of the sudden, as if she did something wrong, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

I leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about it. I didn't realize until now anyways."

Then we continued picking out different foods and everything. We got to the cash register within a few more minutes. Before Bella even had time to take out her wallet, I gave the cashier one of my credit cards. I felt Bella's glare on the back of my head as I carried the bags out to her car.

I opened the car door for her and just held the groceries in my lap. She started the car and turned to me, "You could have just let me pay for it all myself."

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't have."

She let out a frustrated sigh and starting driving back to her house. I smiled in victory as we made our way back. Charlie's car was already in the driveway. Bella turned off the car and fumbled a little with her keys, "I don't think that Charlie will mind if you have dinner with us…"

I nodded my head, "If he's not okay with it, it's okay. There's some food at my house, I could pull something together."

I got out of the car and opened Bella's door. She tripped while getting out but I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist so that she wouldn't be harmed, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and put her hands on my shoulders to help steady herself. The position made me think back to what happened earlier on the couch…don't think about that Edward. Once I knew that she was okay to walk we headed back to her house. I smiled, I wasn't a vampire, but at least I was able to catch her when she fell.

I hope that you guys liked that, really sorry if it's not realistic. I am sorry, I could try to edit if someone has suggestions or whatever. Thanks for reading! I will try to update soon.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I want to do a chapter that's pure filler. It's just for fun but it will just take away all seriousness from the story. I'm not even kidding. I just wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't hate me for it. It involves Edward and Bella going to a party, and well you know how high school parties are...please tell me if this idea is so stupid because I will take time writing another chapter instead of the fun one. Just let me know about that please!!!

Thanks for reading! PLEASE tell me what you think about the filler chapter, I don't want people to be offended or anything by it. I don't want people not to take my story seriously any more.

I really don't want to write it if people won't enjoy the story any more, because the chapter really has nothing to do with anything, it would just be for fun. So, please tell me what you think.


	9. Party Time!

**Hey guys! I'm happy that nobody hated this idea, it's probably really out of character, but it's the longest chapter, and I think it's kind of funny! On with the story!**

CHAPTER NINE

BPOV

Charlie said that Edward could stay for dinner any time he wanted, after all, I was cooking. It was nice that he was going so easy on Edward, I mean before the whole fiasco happened, they both got along, but never really talked or anything. Edward never really talked to many people, he said it was because he was afraid he would answer their thoughts by mistake. So I was happy when Edward started talking to Charlie a lot more. Charlie enjoyed talking to someone about sports and everything, and I definitely wasn't that person.

Charlie was a little stunned by how much Edward ate, he probably ate enough for all three of us, but I guess it was just because he wasn't used to eating, and when he hunted, he would take in large amounts at a time. Or maybe it was just because he was a guy. Edward left after dinner, he said he would pick me up for school and I told him that I would have breakfast ready for him.

He did come in the morning, exhausted as ever, he would have to get used to waking up earlier. We ate breakfast and headed off to school. We earned a few glares from Rosalie and Lauren, she still didn't like me. Alice was friendly with us, Jasper tried to stay away from us, I had a feeling that Edward's blood smelled a lot nicer then everyone else.

Jessica always asked us to sit with her, we kindly rejected, I wasn't exactly ready to be on friendly terms with her after what happened yesterday. Angela was still nice to me, we would talk a little if we saw each other in the hallways. Rosalie and Emmett sat at our table, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. They never engaged in any of our conversations and Rosalie always scoffed when we were eating.

The next few days went like that, Angela sat with us once, which was really nice of her because I think that she's a great friend, I wouldn't mind hanging out with her a little more. Before we knew it, it was Friday, the week had gone by pretty fast.

I was getting myself out from my locker, Edward waited with me, we didn't want another incident. He had already gotten everything out of his locker, excited for the weekend I suppose.

"Tomorrow we are going on a proper date."

I groaned, "Why? We can just stay in, I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie or something."

He shook his head, "Nope, we are both experiencing human experiences, and going on a date is one of those experiences. No arguing. I'll pick you up at your house at 6:00."

I rolled my eyes, I knew I wasn't going to win this. I closed my locker and we were about to start heading out when Angela and Ben stopped us, "Hey Bella! Hey Edward!"

"Hey guys."

Ben said, "I'm having a party at my place, my parents are gone for this weekend, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come?"

A few people asked me to go to parties over the past few months, but I said no, what was the point of them? I looked over to Edward, he looked conflicted about the idea. He looked back at me and gave me the look asking, 'do you want to go?' I shrugged my shoulders, if he wanted to go, it was fine.

Edward turned back to Angela and Ben, "Um sure, what time do you want us to come over?"

"Any time after eight is fine. See you guys there!"

They walked off leaving Edward and I alone, so we walked back to his car. Once we were on the road Edward finally said something, "Are you sure you want to go? I can always say no, I know you don't really like this kind of stuff."

"It's fine. You've probably gone to a lot of high school parties…"

He shook his head, "I was asked a few times in the past, but we all figured it would be too weird. Jasper wouldn't be able to take it all, Alice wouldn't go without him. Rosalie thought it was stupid and Emmett didn't want to go with just me, so we just stayed home most of the time. People just stopped asking. Haven't you ever gone to any of these parties?"

I gave him a look that portrayed what the answer to his question is. He laughed, "Okay, you're not the partying type." He paused for a second then continued, "Are you mad at me for saying yes? I mean, we could always call and tell them we canceled."

I shook my head, "No, you need more high school experiences anyways. We will have a good time."

He nodded his head and continued to driving. We decided to go to his house, I tried to talk him out of it, Alice would want to make me over or something, but I did miss Carlisle and Esme. And Edward told me they found a house a few minutes away from mine, it was almost half way between my house and his old one. It was just a little closer to mine. He was moving in on Monday, Jasper was having a really hard time, so I guess the sooner the better, right?

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later, being greeted by an over-hyper Alice. "Oh Bella, I have the perfect outfit for you tonight!"

I groaned and felt Edward chuckle next to me causing me to shot him a very harsh glare. I looked around, Jasper must have been in the house or in the forest. Alice caught me looking around, "He's out hunting with Rosalie and Emmett."

Edward said she was mad, understood, but I figured if Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie dress up, she would want to take part in that, I mean she did last time. But I suppose things were different now. We walked into the house, Esme was waiting in the living room, soon I felt myself in a tight, but not too tight hug.

"Bella, I missed you."

I smiled, "I missed you too Esme. I'm happy that you all are back."

She nodded her head then turned to Edward, "Edward, I hope you don't mind, but I've already gotten the furniture for your house. Before you two head to this party do you mind helping me move some stuff around? I mean, I know that I could do it myself, but it would go a lot faster. Do you mind?"

He turned to me, Alice spoke up, "Don't worry, we'll be busy here anyways."

Edward nodded then kissed my forehead, "I guess we'll be back before you know it."

I nodded my head as I watched them walk out of the house, Alice was already tugging me up the stairs. "Wait, Alice, I have to call Charlie and tell him where I am."

"I already have it covered. You're also staying the night. Oh Bella, I missed you so much. We haven't been able to talk lately, I'm sorry about that, but I am happy to be back. I'm sorry about my brother's stupidity."

I shifted around uncomfortably, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Alice nodded her head and dragged me to her room. She already had everything set up in her enormous bathroom, I could already feel the torture of my pain. "Don't worry Bella, I won't go to out, it's just a high school party after all."

I sighed as she played Barbie Bella. When it was all over I had to admit it wasn't too bad. She put me in a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She curled my hair just a tad and only put a little blush and lip-gloss on my face. She let me wear a simple pair of ballet flats, thank god, I didn't want to be stepping on everyone's shoes, especially not Edward's. He could feel pain now, and I knew that heels would be extremely painful.

Alice clapped her hands a little when she was done. I heard Edward come in a few minutes ago but I guess he knew better then to disturb Alice when she was in the "zone". After looking in the mirror I turned around and gave Alice a small hug, "Thanks Alice. Do you want to come to the party with us?"

She gave me a smile, "No, it's okay. I want to hang out with Esme a little bit, I know that she's going to be spending a lot of time at Edward's house after Monday. But I'll see you later tonight. Have fun! And please be careful with Edward. Don't take your eyes off of him."

I laughed, how much trouble could Edward get into? "Okay then, thanks again. I'll see you later!"

I closed the door behind me and headed to Edward's room. I heard soft music playing, I knocked on the door just in case he was changing or something like that, I wanted to give him some privacy. "Come in!"

I turned the handle and found Edward laying on his new couch, hands behind his head and face to the ceiling. He was just wearing a button down black shirt and a pair of jeans, I smiled. "We're matching."

He sat up straight and ran his hands through his hair. I was still standing nervously in the doorway, not exactly sure if I should go into the room or not, I mean it was getting late, shouldn't we get going?

I looked back at Edward to find him looking at me intently, not only my face, but everywhere. I blushed and looked down. I started to shuffle my feet and play with the hem of my shirt, it was all getting a little awkward. "Um, Edward?" I figured that if we wanted to make it on time we should leave now, I didn't want to be late.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Sorry. You look beautiful." I looked up at him and he smirked, "We are matching."

He walked over to turn the music off then walked over to me and shut the door of his room. He took his hand in mine, kissed it gently, and then took me down the stairs. Esme told us to be careful and not do anything stupid. We said goodbye to her and Alice then headed to his car.

"You know where Ben lives right?" he opened the door for me and I got in. He walked around to the driver's seat and started the car. "Yeah, it's only about ten minutes away from here. Wait, if we're following the speed limit it's going to be a little over 15."

I smiled, "Okay then."

It was already dark outside, but once we turned the corner to get to the house, we heard loud music and obnoxious blinking lights everywhere. Edward gave the house a sour look, "Well, I guess we should park and, um have fun I guess?" I only nodded my head in response while Edward parked the car and walked to my side of the door to help me out.

He kept a taut grip on my waist the entire walk there. A few people waved at us, we waved back politely. Inside was much louder then it was outside. There were a few people dancing, quite inappropriately if I might add, I noticed Edward grimace a little in disgust. We decided to go into an area that had less people, so we turned a corner only to find two couples in a major make out session.

We both sighed then turned back around and eventually found a little corner. Before we had time to take a little breath, Angela and Ben came over to us, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Edward gave a shy wave.

Then Ben said, "Do you guys want something to drink? Here, I'll be right back."

Ben headed into the kitchen while Angela stayed with us, "How are you guys liking the party?"

I said, "It's a lot of fun. Um thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, of course!" Ben came back a few seconds later with two drinks in his hand. He handed one to me and one to Edward.

Edward mumbled a thanks and they headed off to converse with more people. Edward took a little sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose. "What is it? I mean I know it's alcohol, but what exactly is it?"

I've had alcohol before, not like anything at parties or something like that, but sometimes my mother let me have a sip of her drink. So I took a small sip at the drink, ugh, "It's straight vodka."

Edward nodded his head and took another small sip, I didn't want to stop him, if he wanted to have a little fun I wouldn't try to stop him. We didn't try to talk, it was a little too loud. A few seconds later a few people walked passed us, bumping me roughly into the wall. Edward glared at the back of their heads and turned so that my back was completely to the wall and his back was too everyone else, it was a protecting position.

I looked up at him and smiled, I was a little uncomfortable with this party and all, but Edward did want human experiences. After a few more moments of us awkwardly looking around Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm guessing you don't want to dance."

I saw a smile tugging gently at his lips, I couldn't help but smile back at him and shake my head. He leaned back up and took another small sip on his drink. I took a tiny sip at mine, but the taste was too much so I stopped.

A few people came over and said hi to us, but we just stayed in that corner. We talked about a few things, he still planned on taking me out to a proper date tomorrow. He also said that he wanted to show me his new place. I wanted to see where Edward would live, I still didn't like the idea, but I had to remind myself that he was over 100 years old, he could take care of himself.

About a half an hour and three cups of vodka later, Edward was getting really tipsy. He finished his drink, and mine, and was just starting on another cup. I sighed, I probably was supposed to stop this. But I was happy that Edward was having a good time.

He had one arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tighter to him, one arm was resting on the shelf right by my head with his fingers playing with my hair. All of the sudden he started laughing uncontrollably. I felt the shaking of his laughter all around me. He took a sip of his drink and continued laughing again.

"What is so funny?"

He kissed my lips a little roughly, they were soft and all, but he tasted strongly of alcohol, "You are so beautiful." I rolled my eyes, he was really drunk.

He buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply, "You're so sexy. You still smell so good. That shirt looks so good on you, but I bet you would look better without it on…" He pulled me closer to him, not that I minded. I put one arm around his neck to keep from falling.

He responded by whispering in my ear, "I would never let you fall baby." He started laughing again, "You do too much of that on your own."

I sighed, and he took another drink of his vodka, "Maybe you should stop with the drinking. You already seem pretty drunk."

He laughed then nibbled a little bit on my ear, it felt so good, no wait, he's drunk. "Mmm, let's dance."

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I felt myself being dragged into the dance floor. Luckily nobody was looking at us, they were too busy dancing themselves, "Edward! I can't dance."

Edward twirled me around then pulled me close to him and kissed me roughly on the lips. We weren't even really dancing, just swaying. He leaned down and started kissing my neck, all the way down to my collar bone. He started going lower, "Edward. Come on, stop, we're at someone's house."

He kissed his way back up to my ear, "I want you so badly right now Bella, you have no idea. You look too damn sexy in these cloths, is Alice trying to kill me?" Did Edward actually just curse? He never cursed, not around me at least.

His hand slowly started to crawl up my shirt, I knew that I had to stop him so I gently pulled his hand down.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, "Edward, you are so drunk right now."

"S-so wha-at?" His words were starting to slur together. His eyelids were starting to drop a bit, but his mouth was still working its way on my ear and around my neck. His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt. I looked around, Angela and Ben were dancing together, I didn't want to bother them. I figured it would be okay if we just left. Edward really needed to get home.

I managed to get out of Edward's death lock and drag him outside. His arms were still around my waist even though he was walking behind me, really slowly, and putting most of his weight on me. I sighed realizing that I didn't have the keys, "Edward please give me the keys to the car."

He kissed me roughly on the lips again, "Are we leaving?"

I pushed him a way, "You're drunk, I have to take you home, please give me the keys."

I held my hand out waiting for him to give them to me, why couldn't he just cooperate? I knew that Esme would probably be upset about this, why hadn't Alice seen this coming? I looked up and Edward threw a smirk at me, "They're in my front pocket." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Want to get them for me?"

I did my best to glare at him and in a stern tone said, "Edward."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to get them out. He put them in my hand and rustled my hair, "Silly Bella. I need the keys to drive."

"You're not driving drunk, come on get in on the other side."

I took his hand and dragged him over to the passenger seat, sat him down and got into the driver's seat. Once I got my seatbelt on I started the car and looked over to Edward, "Edward, get your seatbelt on."

He whined, "I need heeeeeelp!"

"Edward."

He rolled his eyes yet again, "Ugh, fine."

We were on the road for a few minutes with Edward staring intently at me, I tried to ignore it. Suddenly Edward said, "There's too much silence, we have to turn some music on."

He started playing with the knobs of his car, I guess even drunk he still knew his car from the back of his hand. Suddenly I heard Journey blasting through the car.

"Oh my god I love this song. _Just a small town girl! Living in a lonely world! Took the midnight train…"_

Ugh, Edward sang beautifully, really he did. He still had a sweet velvet voice, even without the venom making it beautiful. But this, this was just plain old awful. He was belting at the top of his lungs, completely off tune.

"_It goes on and on and on and on…"_

Just a few more minutes, you can do this. "Come on Bella, sing with me." he leaned in towards me and started poking my stomach, I tried to concentrate on the road. "I know you know the words. Come on, _streetlight people, living just to find emotion! _Sing with me."

"Edward, we're going to be home in just a few minutes, okay?"

He started laughing and continued singing. I turned to look at him, his hair was slightly messier then usual, his eyes were wide and tired. He still looked beautiful even though he was drunk out of his mind, he only had a little over then three full cups…of pure vodka. Oh, why didn't I tell him to stop?

Two more songs later we finally got to his house. From the looks of it Esme and Alice weren't home, maybe they decided to go hunting for a little while. I helped Edward out of the car, he was leaning on me the entire way up to his bedroom.

I looked at his bedside table, Alice left a bottle of medicine for headaches, and a note saying that we would probably need it tomorrow morning. I sighed and turned around to find Edward gone. I immediately freaked out. "Edward?! Edward! Where are you?"

"Boo!"

I jumped a little as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, "Can you not wear any clothes tonight?"

I sighed, "Come on Edward time for bed."

He pouted, "Five more minutes."

"Edward."

"Fine, but only if you take off your clothes." His hands started unbuttoning my shirt, my breathing hitched but I remembered that he was drunk out of his mind.

I pushed him gently away, "Come on Edward, time for sleep."

I got myself out of his grip to get him some sweatpants or something for him to sleep in. I quickly changed into one of his big t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, I didn't have any clothes with me. When I came back into the room I found his clothes scattered all over the place, with him only in his boxers, oh god.

"You're turn!"

He got up and pulled me down to the bed with him. Then he slowly crawled on top of me and started kissing down my neck, why couldn't he be more like this when he wasn't drunk? "Edward, seriously, you need to sleep."

"No."

I laughed a bit, he was acting like a five year old, "Yes." I managed to get him to roll off of me.

I managed to get him under the covers. I turned the lights off and sat down next to him, before I could actually get into bed, he put his head in my lap and nuzzled his face, "I love you Bella."

I started stroking his hair lightly, it should help him fall asleep soon enough, "I love you too Edward, get some sleep, you're going to have a huge headache tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will you take your clothes off?"

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

Within a few seconds he was sound asleep. I waited a few more minutes before I slid down on the bed so that my head was on a pillow and his head was resting on my shoulder. I sighed, tomorrow would be a long day.

**Sorry if that was really unrealistic, or stupid or whatever, you can ignore the chapter if you want. The next chapter will also be a fluffy filler, their first date and all! **


	10. Hangover Kisses

**I am so sorry that this update took soooooo long! I didn't forget, I promise. I just was working on finishing up my other story, Love Never Was Easy, and it took up most of my free time. I'm not dropping this story or anything, don't fret! Um, I'm also sorry that I didn't respond to any of the reviews, I have just had so little time! **

**Thank you all for the reviews though, I will TRY to respond to them for this chapter, but I can't make any promises. I have a Math regents this week. I do read them all though, I promise.**

**If anyone has any suggestions, I would be glad to take them. I'm having slight writers block, so for the next chapter or two, it will be mostly fluff. Like this chapter. **

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_Okay, now I just want to say something that has really been bothering me. I was browsing for some good fanfictions to read and I found that one author wrote a suicide note for another author who they did not know. I just wanted to say that I am kind of disappointed in the Twilight fanfiction society right now. People are getting really rude, which is not understandable. If you do not like an author or a story, there is no need to be rude about it, or write a suicide note for that person. I was also reading another fanfiction and the author was so overwhelmed by the rude PM's and reviews that she was getting. I just wanted to say that I am extremely grateful that I don't have rude or disrespectful readers or reviewers. I've gotten a very nice PM earlier today, so thank you for that. I am really upset in general of how rude people are getting, but I want to thank you all for not being in that group of people. _**

**On with the story...**

CHAPTER TEN

EPOV

I woke up with one of the biggest headaches I've ever had. It felt as if the room was spinning. I tried to sit up but my head hurt too much so I would just lay back down. I felt the warm sheets around my upper, and lower body. There was a little crease in the bed from where Bella was laying.

I looked down at what I was wearing, I was just in my boxers, wait, how did this happen? I don't remember me taking off my clothes, wait did Bella? No, she wouldn't. I only remembered going to the party, coming home, and that's it. That party…what happened at that party. I rolled my tongue in my mouth and I remembered, vodka. Oh great, I got drunk last night.

I opened my eyes a little. I found the bathroom door open with Bella brushing her teeth thoroughly. She was always so meticulous when it came to keeping her teeth clean, I didn't care if she had the dirtiest teeth in the world. She was wearing a simple t-shirt of mine and a pair of my sweatpants. She looked amazing. I had never really seen her in any of my clothes before, just my jacket or sweater, she looked so adorable in my clothes. I wonder why she was wearing them though…

Suddenly realization hit me, I was just in my boxers, Bella was in my clothes. Oh my god, no, no, no, no, please this could not be happening. Bella and I couldn't have just done _that _not while we were drunk! I would never do that to my poor Bella. Did she get drunk too? How did we get home? Could I really have been more careless?

I looked around, there was no condom, oh god, we didn't even use protection? What if she got pregnant? She was too young, we couldn't handle this, I want her to go to college, have a proper life. And Charlie. What if he finds out? I'm not bullet proof!

I don't even remember if I liked it, if she liked it. Did she remember it? Would she be mad that I didn't? How could I not remember that? Was I gentle with her? Why was this happening?

I tried to sit up again, I leaned my back against the headboard, my head was spinning like crazy but I had to apologize to Bella. I was about to get up when I felt two warm hands on my shoulders, "You sit down, I'll get you some medicine and water okay?"

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry."

I faintly heard the sound of water running and Bella holding two pills up for me to swallow with the water. I put the glass down and she started gently stroking my hair, she wasn't mad, she probably didn't know that I didn't remember _anything. _

"Edward, I should be the sorry one. I was being irresponsible. I should have stopped you but I didn't."

Oh no, please no, she regretted it. She probably didn't even enjoy herself, I probably did it all wrong, why? Why does this have to happen. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, how could I do this to such a beautiful, innocent angel? Didn't Alice see this coming? Why didn't she tell us not to come to the party?

"Why are you crying?"

A tear escaped from my eye and fell onto my cheek. Bella kindly wiped it away with her tiny fingers, "I am so sorry. I never should have…I just, I don't remember anything. I am so sorry, I will regret it forever, please don't say that you forgive me because what I did was truly horrible of me."

She looked at me a little confused, "You don't remember anything at all?"

I shook my head, "No…I, I wish I did."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't miss anything, it was all pretty boring. Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

She didn't enjoy herself, it was boring. She hated it, how could she be so calm about this? I stole her innocence and she wasn't even upset about it, it was boring, she hated me. I should have been in more control.

"Bella, why aren't you more upset about this?"

She smiled kindly and put a hand on my cheek, "It's not that big of a deal, you got a little drunk, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"You weren't drunk?" I took complete advantage of her didn't I? She shook her head.

"Really, I should have stopped you from having too many drinks. Now you probably have this huge headache."

I sighed, "I'll be fine, I'm sorry that I don't remember."

"It was boring, it all went by too fast anyways, don't be sorry for not remembering anything."

I gulped, "You really didn't enjoy it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I mean it's not like I ever did anything like that before, so I guess it was just really different. You kind of enjoyed yourself though."

Oh great, I got pleasure from her misery. How could I ever make up for this? "I will make it up to you I promise."

"There's nothing to make up."

I sighed, "Bella, I stole your virginity while I was drunk and I don't even remember it, of course there's something to make up."

I was so disgusted with myself I couldn't even think properly. It could have also been that I was still dizzy. Suddenly I saw Bella laughing. She leaned and gave me a little kiss on the lips, "Edward, that's what you were talking about?"

I nodded my head and she continued, "We didn't have sex, you pushed, I'm not going to lie, but nothing happened."

I looked at her confused, "Then why do I have barely any clothes on?"

"As I said, you tried."

I didn't sleep with Bella, I didn't take her innocence, her virginity. Oh, thank god. But what other stupid things did I do? I looked over and Bella was still laughing, "You worry too much Edward."

"Do I want to know what I did last night?" What else did I do last night? I remember saying a few things…but I'm not so sure.

She laughed, "I didn't know you liked Journey so much."

My eyes widened, I remembered vaguely singing in the car, oh gosh, "I am so sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You were kind of funny. You were quite determined to get my clothes off though…" her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. Oh great, she probably looks at me like a hormonal teenage boy, like Mike Newton. I winced at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was really just out of it, low tolerance level and all." I ran my fingers through my hair, I guess old habits don't change, human or vampire.

She leaned in and kissed my temple, "Let's just forget about it."

I nodded my head, "Good idea, I'm going to jump in the shower, can I meet you downstairs in a little while for breakfast?" she nodded her head.

BPOV

Edward does overreact to every little thing. He takes off his shirt for one night and automatically we slept with each other. I guess it would be much better if we just put it all behind us. I decided to make some eggs for breakfast, Alice left a note saying that she and Esme wouldn't be back until tomorrow, that's when everyone, except Rosalie, would help Edward move to his new house.

I made some eggs and ate my own breakfast while I waited for Edward to get down. Once I finished with mine, I put them in the sink and put Edward's food on the table. I turned back around and started washing the dishes. There weren't really that many, but I didn't have anything else to do. So I started humming a song and dancing a little bit, by dancing I mean swaying my hips a little. I wouldn't be able to handle much more than that.

A few minutes later I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I didn't jump, I knew exactly who they belonged to. I could never be afraid of his arms. I didn't even realize that Edward had come downstairs until just this moment. I saw him place his dishes in the sink, he could eat really quickly.

He reached out and took the dishes from my hands and placed them back in the sink. I was about to protest but he whispered gently in my ear, "We can deal with them later."

He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist while another one moved some hair off my neck. He slowly brought his lips down to my neck and started kissing gently. I felt my legs go weak, but his arm was holding me up. I leaned almost all of my weight on him. I felt him chuckle a little bit at that.

I closed my eyes as his kisses became more passionate on my neck. I leaned my head back as well to give him better access. I felt him suck a little on the skin, and I bit my lip to repress a small moan. I didn't want him to stop, and I remembered what happened last time.

Before I knew it, he turned me around in his arms and kissed his way up to my jaw line. He kissed up to my ear, then to my temple, my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, and finally to my lips. The kiss was passionate, more passionate than I was used to. Edward was always so gentle with me, too gentle. He treated me like a delicate glass butterfly that could break at any moment. But now of course, he understood that he is just as fragile as I am.

My hands of course always had a mind of their own. They soon found their way to his hair and started tugging and weaving their way through strands of his slightly damp hair. I didn't tug too hard, I didn't want to hurt him. Before I knew it, I felt myself being hoisted up onto the kitchen counter. I was hovering slightly above Edward, his neck probably hurt because I was so much shorter than him.

My legs, as it turns out, also have a mind of their own. They parted slightly and Edward stepped in between them. His arms were still on my waist, messaging them a little bit, while his lips were still on my own. My hands tugged a little harder on his hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

My legs wrapped around his waist, trying to get rid of any air in between us. He kind of fell on me a little bit, so he moved his hands from my waist to the counter. His hands slowly made his way back to my waist. But we both had to pull apart from air. I didn't think it was as important, but Edward did. He pulled away all too soon and I rested my forehead on his.

We both waited a few seconds before our breathing went back to normal. I was sure that my heartbeat was crazy right now. But after thinking, his probably was too. I started smiling like crazy. Kissing Edward was one of the best things in the world. If I had it up to me, I would spend eternity just kissing him.

I looked down, Edward too was also smiling like crazy. He said in a slight whisper, "It's so nice not having to worry about my razor sharp teeth, or you swallowing too much venom. Or me holding you too tightly. I don't need to worry about crushing you. I can, just let go."

I smiled and brushed some hair out of his eyes, "I'm happy that you don't have the pain of your thirst anymore."

He nodded his head and smiled even wider, "So where do you want to go for our first date tonight?"

**I will TRY really hard to update soon. But I've been having a bit of writers block on this particular story. I really am trying my best to stay in character as much as I can, I hope that I have not disappointed many.**

**If you have not already done so, I wish that you all will read the AN above in italics and underlined bold. It's really bothering me, and it addresses all of my beloved readers. I really do love that you all have been so patient with me. I did not mean for the update to take so long. It's just been a busy week or two for me. I hope that you all will forgive me.**

**I know this chapter was kind of filler, but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to read. I intend on making it more interesting and plot filled. **

**Thank you all for your patience, and sorry for this long AN. **


	11. First Dates

**Sorry this took so long guys. I just finished up my OTHER story, **_**Love Never Was Easy****. **_**Check it out if you want a funny, fluffy, romantic story to read!**

**Also, sorry but I don't think that I will be able to respond to all reviews any time soon. If you want me to reply, please say so in the review and I will do happily! **

**Anyways, here we go!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I fidgeted nervously in my seat at the restaurant. It was just a simple Italian restaurant a little while away out of Forks. I was happy that Alice was gone so she didn't have time to dress me up. Edward said that it wasn't necessary, it was just him and I, I didn't need to dress up for him.

We were looking quietly at the menus. Edward didn't exactly know what he liked and didn't so he said that I should choose something and we would split it. This seemed fair to me. I let my eyes look over the menu a few times before looking more meticulously at the options.

"The chicken parmesan sounds good…"

I looked up at Edward and he ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but openly stare at him for a moment. I loved his eyes as a vampire, they were a beautiful amber color. They were also lovely when they were black, but not as great as amber. I never imagined Edward with green eyes. The idea seemed for foreign to me. But they looked beautiful on him. I found myself getting lost in them quite frequently.

I quickly snapped out of my rude staring to hear what he had to say, "Um, if you want the chicken parmesan that's fine…"

I shook my head, "If you don't like the sound of it, that's fine. We can always split something."

"It's just that…well I've decided to go vegetarian."

I froze and looked at him for a second. Did he not see the irony in this? I had to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. He mumbled, "I didn't think it was too funny."

I reached out my hand and put it over his, I truly didn't mean to hurt his feelings about this. I just found the situation quite funny, "It's just that…well you were a vegetarian as a vampire, and now as a human, it's just. I don't know. Weird, ironic, kind of humorous. I think it's a quite noble idea actually. Do you like the idea of being a vegetarian or something?"

He looked down, and gripped my hand back. He started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, "Well, as a vampire, I killed a lot of innocent animals. I did it because I had to, because I would kill humans otherwise. But now I don't have to. It just doesn't feel right."

I smiled at him. He always thought of a way to repent his sins somehow. "Then I will go vegetarian with you. I'll help save those innocent animals you killed."

"Bella, you don't have to do that."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips, "But I want to, I was a vegetarian for a year once. It wasn't too hard. Really, if you're doing it, I want to do it too."

He shook his head, "No, you need your protein. I am not letting you do this. Especially not because of me."

"I can find my protein other ways. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Bella…"

I looked back at the menu, "Nope, we're both going vegetarian. Now what will we eat? Want to just split a simple pasta and get some soup?"

I looked back up to him, and he sighed in defeat, "Fine."

The waitress came and we ordered two cokes and our meal. I couldn't help but notice that this waitress was also flirting mindlessly with Edward. Once again he seemed not to notice. She left and came back just a few moments later with our drinks. I could see her staring daggers at me, and I hesitated before taking a sip of my drink, she would probably have access to poison or something along those lines.

I took a short sip of my coke, it tasted fine. I looked back to Edward to see that he was eying the drink curiously. "You're supposed to drink it you know."

His head shot up, obviously startled by my voice, a moment later he took a sip of it. I watched his reaction to the sugary drink. He put the glass back down on the table and rolled his tongue around in his mouth, I couldn't help but openly stare. He reached down and took another sip. "It's good, very sweet, but good."

I smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

I reached down and took a sip of my own drink. Our soup came just a few moments later. It amazed me how Edward had such great manners. He knew exactly how to feast upon his soup. He knew that you had to scoop the soup with your spoon away from you, not towards you. Most humans didn't even know that you were supposed to do that.

He saw my curious expression, "What?"

"Nothing, you just have really good manners." I also noticed that his napkin was on his lap and his elbows weren't on the table.

He shrugged his shoulders, "My mother taught me a lot about etiquette. I guess it all just sort of stuck to me. Plus you also have good manners, I'm just mirroring you."

I smiled as we both finished our soup. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before the waitress took away our plates. I looked back at Edward to find that he was looking intently at me with a little smile on his face, "It's nice. The silence. I don't have to listen to everyone's thoughts. Although I would love to hear yours. What are you thinking?"

"About you."

He smiled and I saw him blush a little bit. I couldn't help but blush as well. He always made something that was embarrassing on me look absolutely gorgeous on him. Pasta came a few minutes later. We ate our food without much conversation. We were both really hungry.

The waitress came back and turned fully to Edward so that her back was facing me, "Do you want any desert?" She actually leaned over a little bit when she asked him.

He looked back at me, and I shook my head. He glanced back over to her, "No, thank you though. Can we just get the check?"

She brought her hand to her hair and twirled it slowly. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head and turned back to me. The waitress then turned back to me and rolled her eyes. She came back a few minutes later with the check. Edward gave her some money, far more than I thought necessary, and we left.

We walked down the street holding hands to Edward's car, "Thanks for dinner."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You don't need to say thank you. I'm more than happy to pay for all of your meals for the rest of our lives."

I felt my heart flutter at his words. Before I knew it we were in his car on the way back to my place. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or so, but he wanted me home tonight. Edward parked outside the door of my house. I sighed, I really didn't want him to leave.

"You can stay a little while. Charlie won't be home for another hour. We can watch a movie. I'm sure that he won't kick you out until later."

Edward nodded his head, "So you enjoyed yourself tonight right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I did. I mean it didn't really feel like a first date, but I did enjoy myself."

He smiled, "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I had a good time as well."

We were subconsciously moving closer to each other for the entire conversation. His lips were on mine within seconds. Oh finally, I hadn't been able to kiss him properly all night. It was pure torture, seeing him from across the table. My hands found their familiar place between various locks of his hair.

His arms automatically wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was kind of uncomfortable because of the huge lump in between us. Currently it was digging into my hipbone, not very comfortable. I tried to shift around a little, but it only got my further from Edward, which I did not like. Edward seemed to notice this because he helped me over the annoying lump and onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

Although both of us had no experience, except with each other, somehow we both knew what to do. One of his hands was on my back, one gripping my waist. One of my hands was now clutching on to his shirt while the other was tangled in his hair.

I don't exactly know how we got there, but somehow we ended up in the backseat of his car. I opened my eyes for half a second to find that the windows were starting to fog up. So I untangled my hand from his hair and reached over to open the backseat window. We both pulled a part for just a moment to let the cool air in.

His lips slowly made their way down to my collar bone. I hummed silently, it felt better than good. It felt like heaven. His lips slowly traveled back up to my face where he once again kissed me passionately on the lips. My hands made their way quickly back to his hair. The car was still quite hot, although we opened now two of the windows. The other windows were still fogging up and I felt a sheen of sweet covering my forehead.

Somehow I managed to get my sweater off me as Edward was able to get his jacket off. We threw them to the front seat as I wrapped my now free arms around Edward's neck, _much better. _

He was just wearing a simple grey t-shirt, and I was just wearing a simple blue blouse. But even with these layers, I still felt the sweat coming from my forehead. Edward also had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, causing a few locks of his hair to stick to his face. I reached my hand out to sweep the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead gently. I kissed my way back down to his lips.

Edward pulled away for a second, "We should" I kissed him once again on the lips, "really" this time he pulled my lips back to mine, "stop this" I tugged his hair as his lips once again found mine, "before we" I nibbled his bottom lip a little, "go too far".

I kissed his jaw line until I made my way up to his right ear. I whispered, a little shakily, "I don't want to stop."

I kissed my way back to his lips, trying to distract him. I wanted him to let go a little bit. He didn't have to be so tense with me anymore. Now I knew that my hands had mind of their own, especially around Edward, but I never knew that they would be so out of my control. My hands let go of his hair and started traveling down his chest. They stopped at the hem of his shirt, I didn't dare to go any further.

Before I could even prepare myself, I felt Edward's arms in the air and his shirt being thrown somewhere in the car. I opened my eyes and nearly fainted at the sight. I mean, god. I knew what he looked like with his shirt off. But that had been when he was a vampire. I had never seen him with his shirt off as a human, and I'd only seen a glimpse of his chest as a vampire.

One of my hands found their place on his chest, while the other wrapped around his neck. My lips were once again attached to his. I felt myself being lowered down in the backseat with Edward hovering over me. Our legs intertwined with each other and I saw his muscles flex slightly as he tried to keep his weight off of me. His lips made his way down to my neck until the top of my blouse. His hand slowly reached out to undo the top button. I could practically feel my heart falling out of my chest.

His lips left mine for a second and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me intently. Slowly he re-buttoned my blouse and sat up slowly. I watched him curiously as he ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I sat up slowly, wishing not to startle him. I didn't want him to pull away like he did last time. I was about to ask what I had done wrong, even though I already knew the answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. I crawled over to him so that I was able to reach out and bring his hand down from his face. I interlocked our fingers. And kissed his hand gently. I did the same to the other hand.

He opened his eyes and said, "We can't just do this."

I browed my eyes in confusion, "Why not? We're not doing anything wrong."

He let go of his right hand and brought it up to my cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb, "Bella, my sweet Bella. I know that we are not doing anything wrong. But we are just so young."

"You're 107!"

He smiled kindly at me, "I know. But I mean physically we are so young. It's just too easy to lose control with you. I know that I could never harm you. I'm not that strong anymore. But I don't want our first time to be in the back of my car, or on Charlie's couch. I don't want it to just be because we got lost in the moment. And it's so hard to stop, it really is. I don't want to stop. Oh god Bella, I don't ever want to stop. I have waited so long for you. And, I have you now, in my arms! But I just don't want us to treat this like thousands of other teenagers out there. Because I love you so much more than that Bella. Please just understand. I want to, I really do. I don't like pulling away like that, I hate it. We just need to know when to stop."

I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. I reached my hand up to brush away the hair that once again stuck to his forehead. I also kissed his forehead. He nuzzled his face into my cheek and smiled up at me, "I know. I don't want it to be careless either. But we can um, you know do this without you know…" I was still uncomfortable with my words. And to be quite honest, Edward's bare chest was still distracting me.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I don't know if I will be able to stop if we go much further."

I bit my lip and I saw Edward's eyes widen a little bit, "We can always try."

He sighed and kissed my nose, "Let's go inside and watch a movie."

I nodded my head as I opened the door. Before I stepped out all the way I saw Edward grab his shirt and pull it over his head. He also grabbed my jacket from the front seat and put it on my shoulders. He stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I looked down at his now clothed chest. I let out a small groan, "Did you really have to put your t-shirt back on?"

**I tried with the car scene, really I did. If you guys want me to change anything please just say so. Also if you have any suggestions, I've kept in mind ALL of the suggestions, so don't fret! I won't be able to work on the story this week being that I will be away, but I will update as soon as I can. I just need some inspiration! **

**Thanks for reading and I would love reviews! They are ALMOST as good as a shirtless Edward. *Winks*. **


	12. Scary Discoveries

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

Charlie came home while we were watching a movie. It was near the television, so we figured it was convenient. He said that I could stay until the movie was over. Once it was over I kissed Bella on the lips only to be faced with her sad eyes. I couldn't help but feel my heart break at the sight.

I didn't want to leave her. I never wanted to leave her. I almost thought about sneaking into her room that night, just so that I would make a smile appear on her beautiful face. But I knew that Charlie would be checking in, he always checked in, at least that's what Bella said. I have Charlie's trust and I don't want to ruin that.

I almost out right asked him if I could spend the night. But I know that wouldn't go well with him. I told Bella that I could call her later if she wanted. She said that it was alright and I needed rest for myself anyways. Humanity was exhausting.

The drive home was silent and a bit depressing if you asked me. I drove around in the dark a lot, but it didn't really seem that weird because well, I was a vampire. Nighttime was just part of my life. But now it was different, everything seemed so much darker. I felt the hairs on my arm stand up.

I started driving faster, longing for home. Or at least what would be my home for the next 24 hours. I saw a few lights on in the house. I figured that they left them on for me, otherwise they didn't really need them.

I got out of my car and walked quickly to the house. I used the back door, it was closest to my room. I figured that the rest of the family need not be disturbed. I was about to head up the stairs when Alice stopped me, "Someone is here to see you."

I looked at her, who would want to see me? She motioned me to follow her. I complied and followed her to one of our unnecessary guest bedrooms. I looked over to the big bed. And there I saw no other than Miss Daisy. She was sitting up in the bed with her hands in her lap, staring out the window.

She turned her head and smiled when she saw me. She leapt out of the bed, quite gracefully might I add. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back because I was happy to see her. A few seconds later she let go and looked behind me. I looked at her confused. What was she looking for?

I was about to speak but she beat me to it. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

She let out a small laugh, "The girl of course! Bella, right? Well that's what Alice told me. I want to meet her!"

"Oh, she's actually at her house sleeping right now. I can bring her here tomorrow if you would like."

She nodded her head, "Oh yes. I would love that! I am so glad that you are okay."

I tilted my head, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She looked back at Alice as if waiting for permission. Alice gave her a nervous look, as if not sure to giver her the permission or not. I glanced over at Alice. I didn't care if she wanted me to know, I needed to know. If there was any danger I would need to get Bella away from it. I saw Alice nod her head a little bit and I waited for Miss Daisy to answer my question.

"Well, I don't think that you should worry about it so much. But there was a female vampire that came up to me asking about you. She just wanted to know where you were. I of course didn't tell her. I think she figured out what I could do, and she knows that your human. That's actually why I came, to make sure that you are okay."

"Who was she?"

"She said her name was Victoria."

I froze and shivered at the name. "What does she want?"

She shook her head and browed her eyebrows in confusion, "She was very broad about it. But she mentioned something about a James and revenge. I figured that something happened. I will stay with you guys until everything is okay."

I turned to Alice, "I need to get back to Bella. What if she's already gotten to her?"

I turned to walk out the door but Alice stopped me. "No Edward. She's fine. I already saw her driving over to your new house tomorrow. Let her sleep. And there is no need to worry Charlie. Please Edward. Just get some rest. We can discuss this in the morning."

I glared at her, "How can I sleep or rest at a time like this? She's looking for revenge, Bella is going to be her target. I need to get her out of here."

I ran up to my bedroom with Miss Daisy and Alice hot on my tail. I didn't care. I grabbed a bag from the top of my shelf and started stuffing articles of clothing into it. I'll take her somewhere warm and sunny. She would be happier in somewhere with a lot of sun. Maybe somewhere like Hawaii, or California. No California was too close.

I felt a hard tug on my arm. I tried to shake it off, but Alice was persistent, she refused to let go. "Edward, stop this right now. I see what you are planning to do. Just stop. What would Charlie think? Don't just take her away from her father, whom she has had barely time with."

"She's had a year, that's plenty of time. Let me go."

She pulled me, harder this time and forced me to look at her. "Edward! Don't make her spend her whole life running."

"What else am I supposed to do? Just stay here and let Victoria kill my poor angel? No, I introduced her into this world, it's my job to protect her."

I would do whatever it takes, whatever it takes. Maybe we could go somewhere sunny in Europe. Or a big city? It will be easier to hide in a big city. I heard Washington D.C. was nice. Maybe I can take her to her mother.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left her here all alone!" My heart broke into a million more pieces every time someone brought it up. I glared harder at Alice, which of course wasn't as intimidating as I planned it to be.

I clenched my fists, "You don't think that I don't regret every second of me leaving her? You don't think that I don't hate myself for it? If I could do anything to take it back I would. I only wanted to protect her. I promised her and myself that I would always protect her no matter what. Human or vampire, and I sure as hell am not going back on my promise. She is not going to be harmed in any way shape or form because of my monster. It is my fault that Victoria is going after her. And if we have to spend forever running, then so be it. I can finally be with Bella and I am not giving that away."

"Edward, understand that we are going to figure this out. Nothing is going to happen tonight. And Esme is guarding Bella's house. You do not have to hide. We are trying to plan something. Do not go running off, this time with Bella. Because that isn't going to solve anything."

I shook my head. Why did she insist on having this conversation? This same one that we have had so many times now. And why must we have this conversation now? Bella was in trouble. She could be hurt, and I had to do something to stop it.

"I'm not going to go running off. So stop saying that. I am doing whatever I have to do to protect Bella, because I love her and she is my life. Do you think that I like pulling her away from her father and her life here? Hm? Do you think that I get some kind of sick enjoyment out of this? Because I don't. I wish I never had to even think about any of this. I wish that Bella and I could live perfectly normal lives, and I'm going to give that to her. I am going to protect her, I would do whatever it would take to protect her."

I started stuffing more clothes into the bags, searching around the room for anything that might be useful. I checked my wallet to make sure that I had enough money for however long we needed it. I grabbed some CD's. Ones that I knew Bella liked. She would always smile wider at some albums than others.

During my change back into the world of humanity, I remembered as much as I could of Bella. The way that she would always glance at the floor while walking, afraid that she would trip and fall. The way that she smiled wider when she saw me smiling at her.

"Then maybe you should have talked to the rest of the family about this instead of going off and changing into a human!"

I shot a look back at her, one that I hoped portrayed that she should let me go and keep Bella safe.

She took a small step forward but I stayed frozen in my position, "Edward, just let me explain what I mean. I know that you wanted this so much, more than anything for Bella. And I'm not saying you made a mistake. I am just saying that you should have waited until you confronted at least me about it. Now not only is Victoria after Bella, but she has you as well. And you were quite powerful. Maybe you should have thought this through a little more before…"

"You think that turning back into a human is easy? Do you think that I don't miss being a vampire? Of course I miss it, parts of it at least. I miss being able to live with my own family, which is no longer an option. I miss being able to be a family with you guys. I miss being able to run fast when I want to clear my mind. I miss wrestling with Emmett and hunting with you guys. I miss playing my piano late at night and talking to Esme when Carlisle is at work at night. But I don't care because I have Bella, and as long as she's okay, it's all worth it."

I zipped up one of my bags and headed towards the door. I ran down the stairs and made my way to the car. Just before I got in and drove off I turned around to find Miss Daisy looking at me nervously. I opened the car door, threw my bags in and walked over to her.

She opened her mouth to speak but I spoke first, "I'm sorry about all of this. Truly I am. I am so thankful for you. And I'm sorry that you had to be here for this. I will give a more proper apology when I have more time."

She smiled kindly at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Edward, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I'm going to protect you now. You don't need to worry. I am going to make sure that both you and Bella are okay. Please let us come up with a proper plan first, nothing is going to happen to Bella tonight."

I pulled away and looked over to Alice. Then I let out a big sigh. They were right. If Alice didn't see anything, nothing bad would happen tonight. Besides, Victoria would need to come up with a bigger plan that would surely take more time.

I nodded my head and got into my car. Alice opened her mouth to ask what I was doing. I answered her question before she got a chance.

"I'm going for a drive."

Alice nodded her head, "Be care…"

Before I let her finish her sentence I drove off. I couldn't run fast anymore. My piano was in the same house where the rest of the family wanted to come home to soon. I knew that Jasper was having an extremely hard time. I didn't want to make in any harder. And Rosalie was still livid about the entire situation.

I was driving for a few minutes. I found myself subconsciously heading towards Bella's house. I parked my care a few blocks away from where Charlie could possibly see. But I did this only after looking at the clock to see what time it was. It was late, almost two o'clock in the morning. I knew that Charlie would be asleep by now. And from previous experiences I knew that he was a deep sleeper. Bella once fell out of her bed and he didn't even hear.

I walked away from the car with my hands in my pockets. I looked over my shoulder to try to get over the feeling of being watched. It was times like these where vampire senses and abilities such as mind reading could come in handy. Once I looked around, assured that nobody was watching me, I continued on my path towards Bella's house. I looked through the front door window. All the lights were off. I saw on the living room couch, the blanket that I wrapped around Bella's body when she was cold.

I looked over to the coffee table to find the movie we were watching earlier, _Shakespeare In Love. _Although Bella and I had both seen it, we decided on watching it again. By the middle of the movie a small chill ran through the room making Bella shiver and move closer to me. I wrapped the delicate blanket around her to shield her from the cold winds.

I remembered how throughout the movie, during the more intimate parts, she would blush and I would gently stroke her hair so that it wasn't so awkward. It was nice to have all of these moments just the two of us. It was almost as if our relationship with me as a vampire was just a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare. And we both woke up from it and found happiness by settling so peacefully in each other's hearts.

I made my way to the side of the house, where Bella's window was. I made sure not to trip on any of the twigs that lie on the ground and awaken Charlie, or Bella for that matter. I looked up the house to Bella's window. It looked much further up than I remembered. I looked towards the tree right next to it. I guess I did it before, and it mustn't be too hard.

I climbed up the tree carefully, and without much noise, made my way over to the window. I made the dangerous leap onto her windowsill. Luckily it was open, the cool breeze causing her to wrap the blankets tight around herself. I walked into the room carefully and made my way to the edge of her bed.

I let my left thumb rub over her soft lips gently, onto her nose and closed eyelids. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, letting my lips settle there for longer than needed. I looked down at the blankets tightly kept around her body. My eyes soon made their way to the picture she clutched in her hand. It took me a moment but then I looked closer at it. It was a picture taken of us while I was still a vampire. One of the ones I hid underneath her floorboards.

My eyes traveled back to her face, to her cheeks. I inspected them more closely. They were red and had traces of tearstains. I stepped back, shocked by the picture and the remains of tears on my angel's face. Understanding soon came to my mind.

_She liked the vampire Edward more so than human Edward. _

I stepped further into the corner of the room. I climbed out the window, leaving it a little open once I left. I climbed down the tree quickly. I felt a few scratches on my arms. They started to sting, but I didn't care. I looked down to find a large scratch on my knees. My jeans had been ripped as well as the sleeves of my jacket. I watched while walking as the blood went through my skin onto my now ruined clothing.

I stumbled a few times on my way over to my car. And wiped away the tears in my eyes with the sleeve of my arm. The cuts in that area stung with the salty liquid, but I didn't care. I fumbled getting my keys out, feeling completely vulnerable. I felt powerless and weak.

I managed to get my keys out and got into the car quickly. I wiped my eyes once more, my vision was starting to get cloudy. The car started with a quiet purr. For once I missed the sound of Bella's car. The loud noise it made when one tried to start it. I missed being able to carry her on my back without her saying it would hurt me. I miss being able to take her on long runs, I know she disliked it and found it dizzying but she laughed often after and smiled when she saw how happy it made me.

And I missed being able to sneak into her room every night and watch her sleep so beautifully. To hold her in my cold arms while she fit perfectly, as if I were as soft as her pillows. I missed her saying my name in her sleep. And her smiling gently when she said it. I miss being able to fully protect her from everything.

And of course she was attracted to me as a vampire. We were made to attract humans to feed off of them. I had flawless skin and sharp features. My smell was even attractive. And even my voice. Now, now I was no higher than Mike Newton. A disgusting, male, teenage, human. How would Bella ever even think of being attracted to me now?

I drove faster, trying to drive away from what? The pain? Impossible to do so. It would remain there, there was nothing I could do about it, I would never be able to drive away from it. Humanity? No, that too was out of my reach, not impossible. But pointless because it drained Miss Daisy and doing that would take away humanity from others. Bella? No, of course not. I would never run away from Bella…unless it was for her protection. And I was no harm to her now.

The tears once again blurred my vision and stained my cheeks. A few fell onto the cuts on my hands, burning them along the way. Before I was able to hit the breaks. I saw a flash, and a deer jump in front of my car. I was unable to stop it from hitting the animal, smashing the innocent creature into my car.


	13. Still A Monster

**Aw guys :( I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner :(. I'll have a longer A/N at the bottom, but I'm really sorry, this chapter is mad angsty. **

CHAPTER 13

When I hunted, the animals would look at me, I would smell the fear and nervous energy running through their veins. They would try to run away but we would catch them and kill them before they would be able to feel any more pain than they had to. Their eyes would be looking away when we devoured them. They often looked away while we bit them. But this deer, kept their eyes opened. I saw him die right before my eyes. And I knew about how painful it was to get hit by a car, medical school gives you lessons on what to do when a patient gets hit by a car.

The experience is not short, and in almost all cases, the person either survives, and then goes through pain, or goes through pain and then dies. Only rarely do they die with little to no pain. It's painful for humans, and from research it's such as painful for animals.

I opened the door behind me, slamming it while managing to get out. I stumbled to the front of the car. There was a huge dent in it with blood splattered all over it. Usually cars running into deer can damage the car severely as well as the driver and passengers. But my silver Volvo was built for just about anything.

I looked over at the deer- dead. I couldn't tell how fast the deer died, but it didn't take too long, I only stayed in the car for a little while. I felt the tears brim around my eyes once more. My legs wobbled and I feel to the floor with a thud. My knees were sore, they were throbbing with pain and stinging with the scrapes I got earlier.

I was a monster.

I am _still_ a monster.

I killed a living, innocent animal. Not because I wouldn't kill any humans if I didn't. I killed a deer…with my car. Of course the situation was slightly comical, but honestly. I couldn't run from being a monster? So why not just turn back into one? Bella liked the _other_ monster anyways.

I could never be normal, I could never take away all of the people I killed. I would always be a monster. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was destined to be a monster. How could Bella not see that? How could she take me back after what I did to her?

That was the worst thing I had ever done. The absolute worst. If I wasn't sure that I was a monster, I was sure after doing that. How could I ever think to leave her? And if I didn't come back…Victoria could have killed her. and it would be all my fault.

But how…how could Bella love any of me? The human or the vampire Edward. We were both monsters. Both of us had the ability to hurt her. How could an angel love a monster? How could a beauty love a beast?

I looked at the helpless deer and shook my head. Both monsters, but Bella liked the other monster more than this one. Because the other one was more attractive. And while the other one couldn't give her a family, or mortality, for some reason it gave her more happiness.

And I wanted to give Bella a normal, healthy, long life. I wanted to give her a family, a life together. I wanted to grow old with Bella, and die with her. But if she wanted me to die again for her, I would.

No, but that wouldn't make any sense, why would she want that? I would have immense bloodlust for the first few months, possibly years. And we could never really be _together_, not while she was human at least. And that seemed to be what she wanted. And I would give that to her, I promised her. And I wanted it too, I wanted her too. But I would surely kill her as a vampire.

And then there was that absurd idea of her becoming one of us. I could never allow that. She is much too pure, too innocent, too angelic. I could never take her mortality away from her. How could she even want something like that? I still never could understand why she wanted me.

I started sobbing, I couldn't help it. The tears started falling towards the ground. They mixed in with the deer blood. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I moved myself so that I was crying violently into their shoulder.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm going to take you to the other car okay?"

I nodded my head as she slowly helped me to the car. She helped me to the passenger's seat and then ran to her side. She took off and mumbled something about taking care of the car and the deer. I leaned my head on the window and stared as we passed the trees. I don't remember what happened or how we got there, but somehow we managed to get back to my house, well my old house, and into my bedroom. She led me into the bathroom and cleaned my wounds.

It must have been hard because I felt like a puppet on a string. She got me cleaned up and helped me back to my bed. I felt completely stupid, like a five year old who fell off of the swings and whose mother had to pick him up and wipe away the tears. I sat down on my bed and just stared out the window into the darkness.

"Edward, do you want to tell me what's wrong? I mean I know it might be a little awkward but, I don't know if you want Bella to see you like this."

I turned my head to look at Miss Daisy. She had a worried expression on her face. She seemed extremely nervous for me. I shook my head, "No, I don't. I never want her to see me like this."

"Do you love her?"

I nodded my head, "Of course I love her. She's my life, without her I would be nothing, a simple fragment in this world."

"And does she love you?"

I looked at her wide eyed, how was I supposed to answer that question now? Especially after what had just happened? She had told me that she loved me various times after the change, but has she changed her mind? Did she mean it truthfully? She would never lie to me, I know that, but I was still confused by what happened.

"I-I don't…I just don't know if she likes human Edward, or vampire Edward. I saw her clutching a picture of her and me when I was a vampire, and I don't know what to think of it, is it possible that she really only likes that side of me?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "I don't think that she would, if she truly loves you, I'm sure it doesn't matter to her. And from what I hear from not only you but Alice as well…she seems to love you, not just the vampire you, or the human you, but the real you. The one who loves her unconditionally. And that seems to fall under the category of both vampire and human Edward. And Edward, immortality isn't what turns you into a monster, it's who you are. And you're not a monster Edward. You hit a deer with your car by mistake! It happens. Beating yourself up over it for not reason is stupid. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. And you've killed people in the past, so what? You regret it, and you didn't harm anyone innocent.

"Immortality doesn't take away purity or innocence. So stop thinking that Bella doesn't love you. And stop hating yourself. You can't love anyone until you love yourself Edward, you gave up immortality for her. You left her and she took you back with arms open, of course she still loves you, vampire or not."

The tears were still falling slowly onto my cheeks, they weren't coming down as fast as they were before, but they were still staining my cheeks. "How did you know all of that?"

"Alice. Don't be mad at her, she saw this happening, and she wanted me to help you. And I think that you should be having this discussion with Bella not me, trust is a big part in a relationship. You two have never been in a relationship before, not a normal one at least. Your biggest problem was the bloodlust, now it's different. You two have to worry about real life problems, and yeah it's going to be hard, yeah you're going to want to crawl up in a corner and hide there forever. But that's the thing, you two will have each other, and I don't want you to let that go. You have to be able to trust her, and believe that she loves you for you, all of you."

I was about to open my mouth to speak when I heard a gentle knock at the door. Miss Daisy went to open the door. I didn't see who it was, I felt tears brim around my eyes again, it seemed as if they were unable to stop. I heard Miss Daisy mumble something about giving us space and then I felt two cold thumbs wipe away the tears from my eyes.

I knew that she would come eventually, she was always there when I needed her to be. And of course I would need her now, I was confused, more than ever, and I didn't know what to do. Should I change back into a vampire and risk harming Bella? No, I couldn't do that. But it would help in the protection from Victoria.

I felt Esme shift around so that she was cradling me in her arms, "Alice called me as soon as she saw this. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head briefly, but then changed my mind and shook it, "No, not really."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head once again as I cried into her shoulder for the rest of the night.

BPOV

I took a quick shower and made my way downstairs. I was extremely surprised to find Charlie waiting downstairs. He normally either went fishing or to Billy's house on Sundays. Maybe he was worried about me spending too much time with Edward, I have been kind of neglecting Charlie lately.

He looked up at me, his eyes a little red from lack of sleep, "What kind of car did you say Edward drove?"

"Um, a silver Volvo, why?"

"I was just informed that a silver Volvo hit a deer last night. Apparanetly it was in a serious accident. I only knew of one person who drives one in this town, it was only a few minutes away from here."

I heard him say a few other things but I don't remember them because everything went black as my head hit the ground.

**Crying Edward is so sad, I know. And my apologies for not updating sooner, I've had a lot on my plate, I WROTE A STORY ON FICTIONPRESS!!!! Check it out, it's my homepage. It's called Not To Be Forgotten. You can blame that story for the lack of a better update. I really want you guys to read that story, it would make my day! **

**I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please, check out Not To Be Forgotten, it would be amazing if you guys reviewed to it! **


	14. Pictures and Explanations

**Long A/N at bottom. But thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! (Sorry for not replying to them lately.) **

**I have decided to use more quotes in my writing so here we go!**

CHAPTER 14

"And if it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true. In this life, I was loved by you." –Colin Raye

BPOV

I woke up from a cold breeze in the room, and an ice cold hand on my cheek. I shivered a little at the contact, lately I hadn't been around anything too cold, my body was not yet used to it. I moved my head away from the cold hand only to find a soft pillow beneath me. I snuggled into the warm sheets, which I was under after I figured out that I was in fact lying in a bed.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard Alice's voice instead, "Bella, Bella, you have to wake up."

I opened my eyes quickly as I realized what had happened. Edward was in a car accident. And I had no idea what happened, I just fainted, how lame. Quickly I rolled over so that I was facing Alice, and sitting up in what seemed to be my bed, "Alice, what happened? Is Edward alright? Did he have to get changed back?"

Alice gave me a curious look, "Changed back into what?"

"Um, a vampire Alice, what else would I be talking about?" Were we talking about two different things? Two different people? Was this a dream? I reached down to pinch my leg, ouch. No, I wasn't dreaming. So what exactly was she talking about?

She let out a nervous laugh, well it was more of a giggle, "Oh Bella, you're so silly. You must have been having a dream." She used her right hand to tussle my hair in a playful manner, "I hope that you didn't hit your head too hard!"

A dream? What was she talking about? What was a dream? The past year of my life? How could that be possible? I looked up at her, her eyes were amber, so how could this all be a dream? It was too detailed to be a dream. But it was also too perfect.

I heard a small chuckle in the corner of the room, but it seemed more like a nervous chuckle to me. I saw the figure in the corner, it was Charlie. He walked towards my bed, "Are you okay Bella? You seemed to hit your head really hard…do you need me to take you to the hospital? Alice came over right after you fell, she said that you would be fine. But vampires?"

I looked back at Alice in relief, "Yeah, sorry dad. It was just a dream. Kind of funny actually, Edward was a vampire, and then he turned into a human. It was bizarre. Let's just forget about it."

I saw Charlie nod his head, "Okay, well. If you're sure that you're okay…"

I nodded my head a little faster than I probably should have, but I just wanted to talk to Alice alone, I knew that we wouldn't be able to talk in full honesty if he was in the room, "Um, dad? Do you mind if I talked to Alice alone for a little bit?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I have to get to work anyways, if you need anything, you know where to reach me."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, thanks dad."

He left a few seconds later, waving as he walked out the door, down the stairs, and into his car. I turned back to Alice, "He's okay right?" I couldn't lose him, no, not now, not ever.

She nodded her head, "Yeah he's fine. He got out really lucky though. Deer accidents are really dangerous. I really wish that I saw it coming, once Edward gets out of the state of mind he's in, he's going to be devastated over the damages to his car. Sure he only got a few scratches, but his car is dead."

My eyes widened, Edward _loved _that car. He took great pride in it. But what was she talking about the state that he was in? Alice said that he only had a few scratches, but what did that mean?

"Alice…what state is Edward in exactly? Is he okay?"

She sighed, "Physically, Edward is fine. Daisy helped him with his wounds and all. But mentally…well, I've been trying to explain to him that everything was just a misunderstanding, but he won't listen to me. And Daisy is looking after him, but I can't really see anything clearly, he keeps changing his mind."

"What happened?"

She took a seat next to me on the bed, "He came by last night."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Really? I didn't hear him…why didn't he wake me up?"

She sighed, "Bella, I didn't plan on telling you this, not yet anyways. I didn't want to complicate things any further. So, my apologies for this in advance. But Victoria is kind of back, don't worry, we're figuring it out. But Edward over-reacted…as usual. And he immediately started packing his bags, planning on running away somewhere sunny with you. We convinced him otherwise, finally. But then he went for a drive, and ended up at your house. On his way back he hit a deer and well….you know what happened after that."

I stopped her, "Wait, why did he go back? How long did he stay here?"

She looked down, "He saw you with the picture in your hands."

I looked down and blushed, that's not something I was too proud of. I shut my eyes quickly to block out the tears as I remembered the thoughts going through my head last night.

_I got into some more comfortable clothes for sleeping. Quickly, I went over to my computer to see if I got any more e-mails from mom. She heard that Edward was back and was happy about it. She said that she couldn't wait until she could properly meet him. And she was happy for me, she was happy that I'm happy. _

_I closed my computer and got ready to turn off the lights when I looked over to my side table. I saw the picture that Charlie took of us the day before Edward left. I closed my eyes as I remembered him leaving, him saying goodbye. Him leaving me in the middle of the woods. _

_And then I remembered two weeks after how I was home alone. And I drove myself crazy looking for this specific picture of him. I just wanted to see his face. I just wanted to…not forget. Because I was forgetting. And it was horrible. Every night I was scared to sleep because of fear that I would wake up and forget it all. Like a dream…they say that you only remember the dreams when you wake up in the middle of them. But my dream had ended, and usually when you woke up at the end of dreams, you forget them. _

_And all I could do was stay awake at night, and pray that Edward would come back for me. Take me out of my own bell jar. I would lie awake with the window open, which was of course a health hazard, but I didn't care. I searched for that picture until my hands were bleeding from looking around my room. And still nothing. _

_But they were under my floorboard the entire time? Of course, the one place that I was unable to look. And when he came back, human, I just couldn't believe it. He lied, and I was upset about that. But he had given up so much for me. And of course I was still in love with him. I would always be in love with him._

_I clutched the photo close to my chest, I missed him holding me while I fell asleep. I missed my lullaby. And I always had a fear, though I know it was silly, of him leaving me again. But still…I couldn't help it. _

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked back up to Alice. She smiled kindly and wiped the tear away from my cheek, "What's wrong Bella?"

I looked down, "I'm just remembering my thoughts from last night."

"Edward thinks that you don't like the human version of him. He thinks that you only like the vampire Edward. And he's thinking of changing back."

My eyes shot up to her, "What? Why would he think something like that? That's a complete lie! What could possibly make him think that?"

"Well he saw you clutching that photo, and he went straight to conclusions. I've been trying to explain everything to him. But he's not listening. He's beating himself up over nothing, and I think that you really need to go talk to him about it."

I looked down, had I really hurt Edward that badly? I didn't mean anything by the picture, it's just that I don't have any pictures of him as a human. And I love Edward, human or vampire. It doesn't matter to me. It's never mattered and it never will.

I got cleaned up before heading to see Edward. Alice told me that Miss Daisy (the girl who changed him apparently) had taken Edward to his own house. The rest of the family was coming back today, and while they had just hunted, Jasper didn't want to be in any odd position. And he wanted to be alone. At least that's what Alice told me.

The drive to his house was literally five minutes away. I could walk there in 20 minutes, no problem. The drive was silent, but I was nervous, maybe he didn't want to talk to me? Maybe he just needed to sort things up with himself. Maybe it was something that I couldn't help him with.

**I know, it was short, and fillerish. My apologies. I wrote it really quickly, and quite poorly. I just really wanted to get something out to you guys, it's been a week! Yikes! Sorry for the taking forever to update, and not responding to reviews, I've just been really busy.**

**I'M STARTING A NEW STORY ON FICTIONPRESS!!! And I love you guys, and I would love you even more if you checked it out (I haven't posted it yet, but soon). It's a love story (my favorite). Basically this guy works at the apple store, at the genius bar (a place where they fix the apple computers). And this girl goes there to get her laptop fixed. I've already started it, and would love you all to read it when I do post it!**

**I can't wait until I start writing the next chapter, I love going into Edward's soul. I've always been jealous of Robert Pattinson for being able to play him :(. Sigh, I always look at the world as an actress. His part would be so emotional, but so challenging and fun to play at the same time. But of course, I'm not male, and I look nothing like the ideal Edward, so I wouldn't even be able to play that part, sigh.**

**I'm sorry for the kind of boring chapter, and the kind of pointless A/N. If you read the A/N, thanks! If not, I hope you liked the chapter! And I would love reviews, THEY KEEP ME GOING! **


	15. Understanding

**I am sooooooo very sorry this update took so long! But thank you all for the reviews! I know, the last chapter was kind of short and in ways disappointing because nothing happened. But this chapter is nice and long, and kind of angsty!**

**Now for the important stuff:**

**Do I need to change the rating of this to M?**

I know that it's not very steamy, it's not going to be very steamy, but I know that I've thrown a few curses in, do you guys think that this rating needs to be changed? If so please tell me, I would not want this story to be reported.

I am going to try to update as soon as I can

But it's going to be hard because I'm working on a new story on fictionpress, and that's taking up a lot of my time, plus we just got our new scenes in drama (yay). And I've got a large character analysis to do. But believe me, I'm trying!!!

**Now for the quote, it doesn't exactly pertain to this chapter...but it's from one of my favorite books, Just In Case by Meg Rosoff. So yeah, here we go!**

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**"When a creature begins to emerge from its chrysalis there is a point at which it is neither one thing for the other, not quite grown into a new identity nor rid of the old. Its wings are folded and sticky, its colors kidded. Whether it will emerge in shades of emerald and lapis lazuli or the color of mud is yet to be revealed. It is that long still moment of waiting that fascinates me utterly. The suspense of waiting for beauty to unfurl." – Just In Case by Meg Rosoff (206).**

EPOV

I looked out my window onto the dark forest. It had started raining harder now, I could barely make out the trees without having to squint. Not that I would have been able to seen the trees with my tears anyways. I tried to wipe away my thoughts, just be in peace for a few minutes. Maybe fall asleep even, but of course that was not possible. Fate just kept dealing me all of these challenges, sometimes I really wondered what side fate was on, mine or someone else's.

In my many years on this earth I had not been able to capture the feeling of jealousy so perfectly until I met Bella. At first I was jealous of Mike Newton (of all people). But then once I left, I realized that her finding someone else would make this jealousy even worse. And now, why now I'm back and she loves me, she really does. But her loving the other Edward more than this one? How is it even possible to be jealous of myself?

Fate hates me, that's what happened. When I was born fate decided to throw various obstacles in my way just to see how I could overcome each one. And now that I know that I cannot live without Bella, and she without me, I don't know if changing back into a vampire is the right thing to do. I want Bella to be happy, and what if she is happier with the old me? Then I must make her happy correct? But if I do get changed back I will have the bloodlust of a newborn and I won't even be able to be around Bella.

As I was looking out the window I saw a blur of light coming into our driveway. It's probably the rest of the family, minus Jasper, some of my cuts are still not fully healed. I almost punched the wall at how upset this made me. Because of me Jasper couldn't even step inside his own home. I couldn't even see him or talk to him without him wanting to attack me.

And I missed my brother, damn it, I missed my family, even Rosalie, which is saying something. Jasper would always be there for me as I for him. Alice is great and everything, but for this matter I just need a guys opinion, and Emmett really wasn't one that was great for this type of stuff. Sure I could talk to Carlisle, but I felt like Jasper was the one I really needed now.

I heard a crash downstairs- maybe Jasper did step inside and he had to be held back. I heard footsteps coming closer to my door. Damn it, they want to talk to me. I just want to be left alone. Can't I at least have that? Maybe turning back into a vampire is smarter, yeah, I would be separated from Bella, but I could try my hardest to not drink her. And it would help a lot more with the Victoria matter.

I banged my head against the window and wiped a tear away that managed to escape my eye. _Why didn't I kill her too? _Now we're both in danger, and nobody is letting me do anything about it because I'm a human again.

I heard a faint knock at the door. I chose to ignore it. My family knew not to open doors without approval. We might have no privacy, but we know how to be respectful. The knocking came back, only louder this time. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Go away."

"Edward, please just let me in."

I closed my eyes as I found myself unable to process any more. I felt my whole body shaking as tears overtook my willpower to do anything.

Esme's Point of View

Edward asked me to be alone shortly after I arrived. I knew that he was in the safest hands with Miss Daisy, so I took that time to talk to Carlisle about this situation. I was only running for a few minutes before I found him finishing devouring a deer during his hunt. I waited as he slowly sucked all of the blood from the animals and straightened out his clothing, checking to see if he got any blood on this clothes.

I walked closer to him, "Carlisle...please we need to talk."

He turned around quickly, smiling. His frown immediately came to be on his face once he saw my expression, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you see Victoria? Did Alice have a vision?"

He took out his cell phone, ready to call the others to create a back up plan. I stepped closer and held his hand so that he would not be able to call anyone, "Our son, Carlisle. We can't just kick him out of the house. You said he was fine, ready, old enough, but he's not. Yes he might be older than I am, but his heart is still young and fresh. We can't kick him out of the house now, he's hurt and confused, and needs us. We can't just abandon him like this."

He looked at me for a second and then said, "You know that I was against him moving out in the first place, but Jasper has found himself unable to be in the same household as a human, he's already been hunting more than usual. And you know that wherever he is, Alice is. And Rosalie can't stand to be near Edward, Emmett won't stay without her."

I shook my head, how could he not trust me when I said that Edward needed to be home with us? He caught my livid expression as he put his phone away and rubbed his thumb over my cheek gently, "I didn't mean to upset you, but there's not much we can do about it. Of course I'm upset about Edward having to live alone, but there's nothing we can do…"

I cut him off, "No there is something we can do. Jasper and Alice can live where he was planning on living. Rosalie is just being stubborn as always, and it's only for a few months. Do you realize that? Him and Bella are going to start their life with each other, and we're just going to be the parents that they send postcards to every year! And once they die, it's just going to be us!"

He looked down to the floor and back up at me, "I…I thought that after this episode with Victoria was over…we would ask Miss Daisy to change us. We might even be able to make additions to our family, grow old together. And I think that the rest will try so too. Sure it will just be us for a while, but it will be like we're a real family! Them going off to college, for real, and us getting old together and watching over our grandchildren."

I looked at him, speechless. Miss Daisy had just gotten here, and I've become good friends with her, but still…it was a lot to ask of her. Carlisle explained everything to me, but still. And I want to grow older with Carlisle, die together even. But right now, we have Edward to worry over.

"Carlisle, I'm just saying that Edward's going through a hard time right now and he needs his family, or whatever's left of it. I know that Rosalie refuses to talk to us anymore, but still. I'm not just watching this family fall apart in front of our eyes! Pushing Edward away is in no way helpful at all."

I looked at him, praying that he would see my way.

BPOV

I knocked louder on the door, "Edward, please just let me in."

I put my ear to the door as I awaited a response, any kind of response, but I was only met with loud sobs. Immediately I opened the door, which happened to be unlocked (of course) and closed it behind me.

I looked around the room, unable to spot him at first. It was pitch black in the room, and my eyes weren't used to it yet. I heard the faint sound of trees rustling from the rain and wind outside as well as Edward's sobs, which just happened to be getting louder and louder by the second.

As my eyes started to adjust to the lack of light in the room, I was able to make out the huge bed that was awkwardly placed in the room. I squinted as I was able to make out Edward's figuring cuddled up into a little ball on the window sill. The sight nearly broke my heart. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, _be strong. _

I managed not to trip over anything as I sat down on the window sill beside him. I leaned in and kissed him gently on his forehead. He flinched away but kept his head in his arms. Did he really not want me here? Did he want me to leave? I didn't want to leave, I wanted to help him, get this ridiculous idea out of his mind.

"Edward, please, I just want to help."

He shook his head as I heard his sobbing start to quiet down a bit, "I don't see why you came. I don't know why Alice woke you up. I told her that I didn't want you to see me this way."

I shook my head although he was unable to see it, "Edward, I love you. I don't care what you look like. Alice woke me up because she knew that I would be able to get at least some sense into you." I paused, might as well get right to the point, "Do you really believe that I only love you as a vampire?"

I sat there, waiting for a response of some kind. After a few moments I saw him lift his head up a little bit, he whispered, "Maybe you still love me now, you say you do any I believe that truly I do. I trust you with my heart Bella. And I will always love you, no matter what. I just think that it's understandable that while you might not love either one of me more than the other, you might prefer the vampire Edward over the human Edward."

"Why would you think that?"

He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt and looked up to me, "Because, I was physically perfect as a vampire. And now, look at me! I'm still pale, I make stupid mistakes, I can't even catch you all the time when you fall. And I've been crying more than a baby. I'm no longer that ideal person that you remember. I'm just a human, that makes stupid mistakes."

I shook my head and got up, "You have got to be kidding me right? Do you really think that I'm so low that I would only love you because of your looks? Unbelievable."

He sat up straight and wiped away more tears, "No Bella. I could never think low of you, I'm just saying…"

"No Edward, stop it. You need to stop thinking that you know what's right and wrong, and what I like and don't like. You can't read my mind Edward! And Edward, you still look just a beautiful to me as you did before you got your humanity back. But that's not why I'm in love with you, and you know that. Of course you aren't going to be able to catch me when I fall all the time, I'm clumsy, but I'll be fine. Of course you're going to make stupid mistakes, but that's supposed to happen."

I took a deep breath as I continued, "We're in a relationship Edward. Before we didn't have to worry about stupid human mistakes, we had to worry about the bloodlust, and the not tripping and cutting myself. But now we're in a human relationship Edward, and mistakes are going to be made. But you're not the only one Edward. Don't ever think that I love vampire Edward more than human Edward, because that will never happen. Sure there are times that I miss vampire Edward, but there would always be times that I would long for human Edward. I don't care. I just love you."

His eyes widened as he got up, "But what about that picture you were holding? It was the one of vampire me."

"I…I missed you. And I didn't have any other picture. You overreacted."

He nodded his head and sat down on the floor, I sat down beside him while he rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I killed a deer Bella, I'm still a monster."

I shook my head, "No, you're not. You killed a deer by mistake. Don't think that you're a monster. And the past is in the past, don't think about what you have done, know that I'm always going to love you, and you are always worthy of being loved. Besides, you shouldn't drive when you're crying and in the dark, it's no good for you."

He rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right. But I couldn't stay, Charlie would have woken up, and shot me."

I laughed a little, "Next time you should stay home."

He looked down, "Did Alice tell you about Victoria?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but I don't think we should worry about that. Alice has got it covered. If we need to go anywhere, we will, together. And I know that you blame yourself for what's going on with Victoria and everyone, but don't. And I'm always going to love you." I kissed his nose gently, earning him to snuggle further into my shoulder.

"I love you Bella, so much."

**I hope that was long enough for you guys! I worked hard on it. I'm getting to the more exciting, action stuff! I don't know how many more chapters it's going to be, or how I plan on ending it really, but if you guys are dying to see something happen, please just tell me! Also, if you really want me to respond to one of your reviews, just let me know! I don't have too much time to respond to all of them, but I'll try hard if you want me to!**

**Also, I've got two stories on fictionpress, if you guys like my work, you can check them out! They're on my homepage. Soon I will be putting my new story, Genius Bar Love on there! It's about two people finding love at Apple's genius bar!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible! Reviews make me smile :) (and work faster). **


	16. Victoria

**Hey guys, thank you all for the awesome reviews...this chapter was kind of random. I was like, hey, let's do Victoria's point of view! So....sorry if this is too violent. IF IT DESERVES AN M RATING JUST TELL ME. **

**I know, I'm really over-doing this whole "M rating" thing. I just really don't want this to get like banned or anything. Sigh, I need to stop with this nonsense going through my mind. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long delay, and sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. The last chapter had a lot of fluff in it, so this one is a little more...violent....as I said before. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16

"Love has its place, as does hate. Peace has its place, as does war. Mercy has its place, as do cruelty and revenge."- Meir Kahane

Victoria's Point of View

I watched as she crossed the street, such a naïve girl, only about thirty years old, leaving from her boyfriend's place late at night. She lives on the outskirts of town, so she would need to take the long route, through the path along the woods. She was smiling, humming to herself, obviously her little date had gone well. She had the love of her life, something that she probably didn't deserve.

But I, I who has been though so much, deserved happiness. Did I not? But my beloved James was taken away from me. And the Cullens, would pay severely for this, they would regret it, they would spend the rest of eternity regretting the mistakes they made. I've gone through various situations in my mind, should I kill the boy or the girl?

Yes, the boy practically killed James, but it was the girl's fault. If it wasn't for her, my love would still be alive. I would be able to live life with no regrets, none whatsoever. But revenge, now revenge has jaundiced my view on everything. I want to take away loved ones from people, make them suffer just as I am doing myself.

It's only me against six vampires, and I can easily outwit them. Laurent, betrayed me, saying this is not the life he wished to have. I didn't need him anyways, I didn't need anyone. I could do this alone. I would be able to do this alone, I had all of the will-power I needed, revenge.

Revenge. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge.

I sniffed the air, the girl was getting closer. Her blood was beautiful, of course I have smelled better. Hm…Bella's blood did seem tasty, but I'm sure that Edward's blood was delicious as well. Such a hard decision…one's blood I would never have, and the other I would remember forever. I couldn't have both of them, that would just be killing, no revenge there…I wanted them to suffer just as I have been.

She was now only a few minutes away. Quickly I walked- human pace. To the road and stuck out my thumb, people in this town always picked up random hitchhikers, such stupid humans, usually unable to sense danger until it is too late. That's the mistake Bella made, silly little girl should have gone back home when she had the chance. Maybe if Edward stayed away I would have spared them, they were both miserable, might as well leave it that way.

But now, he's back, and a human nonetheless. Humanity is a waste of time, he should have changed her. That would have been the smarter move, but they were both such idiots, I of course would not be the one to correct their mistakes.

The blue car turned the corner as her headlights caught my red hair. She was slowing down, _Perfect. _I put my hand down and smiled, trying to be as innocent as possible. Usually people caught the innocent act. She took a look at my wardrobe, her eyes staying a little longer on my bare feet. She gave me a look of pity, I was not the one who needed the pity.

Her car stopped and she rolled down the window all the way, _oh such a naïve little girl, too easy. Simply too easy. _"Excuse me, where are you heading?"

I walked over carefully to her, must not frighten the little human, they are such delicate creatures, one wrong move and they flip out. I took a moment to listen to the sounds around me, smell for any other form of life. There was a deer by a pond a few miles away. The town was too far for me to hear any life forms, and there were absolutely _no_ cars on the road.

She flinched away as I put my hand on her car, I leaned down and unlocked her door, no need to destroy the car…yet. I saw her eyes widened as I took in the fresh new scent of fear that was now coursing through her veins. I smiled, at least she caught the fear earlier on, it was so much more fun and appetizing for me this way. Humans were so funny when they were frightened. They made stupid choices, stupid mistakes.

She tried to lock the door again and start the car back up, but I grabbed her hand before she had time to do anything. I saw her flinch at the pain that I was causing. Quickly, too quickly for her human eyes to see what happened, I opened the door, closed in and grabbed her out of the car.

She screamed for help which only forced me to laugh, "Nobody is going to hear you. Least of all your little boyfriend."

She shook her head, "Please no, I'll give you anything you want. Do you want the car? Take the car! I will walk the rest of the way! Please just let me be…"

Ugh, I hated it when humans babbled on and on and on. They were so tiresome! I just wanted her blood, not her stupid car. If I wanted to take someone for their _car. _I would have chosen someone more worthy of me just taking their flimsy little car. Once more thing that baffled me about the Cullens, they had cars! Who needed cars when they could run faster? Such a waste of time, a complete waste of time. Falling in love with a human was also a waste of time, a completely stupid idea.

I dragged her into the forest, not wanting to get blood on the pavement, too much of a mess to clean up. She was screaming, _would she shut up already?_ I threw her at a tree, finally shutting her up a putting her into unconsciousness. Sometimes I liked to hear my lovely victims scream, it made me feel a little more accomplished, but this girl's screaming was just obnoxious. I couldn't handle it. Hm…Edward probably wouldn't scream, just cry (I've heard that he's been doing that quite a lot lately). And Bella, she would probably just try to run, oh silence, but which one will be more entertaining? Which one is worth more of my time?

I ran over to the girl and quickly bit into her neck, causing her to wake up and let out a piercing scream. _Just shut up already_. I snapped her head off, killing her instantly, I had no patience to torture her, her voice was just too much. Quickly I devoured the blood within her. It tasted alright, not amazing, but it would do for now anyways. Maybe I would stick around in this town a little bit, see her beloved boyfriend have to suffer through this, just like me. I might be able to find someone with sweeter blood. I remember walking into a clothing store, the cashier had a nice scent on him, but he was one of those annoying, greasy teenage boys, sometimes they really just didn't taste good at all. Plus he probably had no significant other, nobody would date him.

Once I was done sucking all of the blood out of her body I looked at the deer that was now a few feet in front of me, _useless creatures. _Almost as useless as humans, except they didn't taste very good. Something else that I don't understand about the Cullens. Do they actually find these animals appealing? Hm…but then again most of them haven't tasted much human blood. I'm sure if I change Bella…I could perhaps keep her, teach her how to kill people properly. Maybe her and I would then have more in common.

I smiled at the idea of having somewhat of a sidekick, someone to boss around. Someone to mold. Maybe if I bang her head against something she won't have much of a feeling. Maybe she will have a power that I can use, I could easily control her, Edward not so much. _Oh the choices that I have!_

I looked at the dead girl, well what was left of the dead girl. I looked at her arm, there was still a little drop of blood left on it. _How could I possibly have missed that? _I leaned down and licked it, sucking and nibbling as I made sure I hadn't forgotten any other drops. Poor girl, had no idea what was coming. She only wanted to get home, smile and dream about her nonexistent future with her boyfriend. _See little girl? Not everyone can be happy. _

I dragged her closer to the river, it would be more likely that the people of this stupid town would mistake this for a bear attack. I for once was a little offended that people kept mistaking my killings for animal attacks, I had much more grace and finesse than a bear, or an animal, but as I've mentioned before, humans are stupid creatures. I sighed, maybe if this girl had kept that stupid grin off her face I would have aimed for that yummy looking cashier boy instead. _Oh well…too late now. _

The itching in my throat had gone away, maybe another day I would go after him…no, I should save my energy for the Cullens. Yes, that is going to be hard, especially with that little pixie like girl, watching my every move. How dare she? But I would find a way around this, I know what I would.

I ran back to her car. Nobody had found it on the side of the road yet. I shook my head, humans really, everything gets past them. I picked the car up and dragged it through the woods, near where I devoured the girl. Venom pooled in my mouth at the simple memory. _Maybe I would be able to get to that cashier boy. _

I pushed it forcefully into a tree, making it look as if she crashed into it. Then I clawed at the door, bit it up a little. I ripped it off the rest of the car and laid it to the side. I stepped back and admired my work, yes this could easily be mistaken for a human's stupidity and a bear attack. I rolled my eyes at how much work I had put into this. I never had to cover up my attacks before James would always make sure that it looked like a natural accident, being found out would hurt us a lot, we could be captured, the Volturi would be upset, and I wouldn't be able to find my revenge.

And I would find revenge, I would make my James proud.

BPOV

Although it was the morning, somehow we both fell asleep entangled in each others arms. I think that the crying and the yelling, and sobbing had worn us out completely. I woke up with my head buried in Edward's chest, both of us on our sides and facing each other. I felt his hand slowly moving up and down along my back, relaxing me completely. I sighed and cuddled further into his chest. He stopping his hand and wrapped his nice and strong arms around me.

I looked up to find him smiling down on me. I moved up a little in the bed and kissed his soft and warm neck. This only caused him to smile wider and kiss my forehead. Finally I scooted even further on the bed so that we were both facing each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hey."

A lock of his hair fell on his face and I reached up and smoothed it out of the way, kissing the patch of skin it fell on along the way. I kissed my way back down to his lips. They met mine hungrily. His hand started massaging my waist as my hands were massaging his scalp a little more forcefully than I probably should have.

Then I felt Edward roll us over so that he was laying on top of me, and pulled away from my lips, I pouted at the lack of contact causing Edward to chuckle a little bit, "You're cute when you pout."

I smiled, and then he started tickling my sides. I tried to wiggle out of his tight hold on my waist, but he wasn't having any of that. I laughed as he stopped tickling me and starting kissing me again. Halfway through the kiss he started smiling causing me to start smiling too. And I knew that no matter what happened, we would be okay.

Victoria's Point of View

Whoever said that love or forgiveness was the best medicine was wrong…revenge is.

* * *

**See? Violent! But I did throw in some fluff. I love fluff, don't you. Isn't it just amazing? **

**Anyways....I hope to have the next chapter up and running soon. I've been in sort of a...I don't know what to call it, but I really am questioning where I want to go with this story. I had an original idea for this story...but I don't know if I want to go that way with it. So...we'll see I suppose, sigh. I have to think fast though.**

**Also...I have a huge character analysis due and my midterms are next week...so I don't know if I will be able to work on this story as often as I would like...my apologies. **

**- Morine **


	17. Board Game Fun

**You guys hate me don't you? I would hate me too, honestly I would. And I'm sorry. But good news...midterms are over! I think I did well on all of them except Japanese...but Japanese is hard, I'm pretty sure that I was going crazy when I decided to take up that class. Anyways, this chapter is short...yes. And it's pretty much pointless...but it shows Edward's human experiences with Bella, something that I think we all longed for. **

**

* * *

**

**_Okay, I know that it's been a while so incase anyone has forgotten, here is a SUMMARY of what has happened so far:_**

**_- Bella's in her "zombie period", Edward comes back as a human with...oh snap, GREEN eyes. Him and Charlie have a heart to heart after Edward leaves his shoes in Bella's bedroom after he explains to her why he left. Charlie knows that Edward only did it for Bella's well being, but he thinks it's because Edward didn't want Bella to be tied down by a long distance relationship. _**

**_- Edward is changed by a strange creature named Miss Daisy. I haven't gone into full detail with her character...yet. But basically she holds a power that changed Edward back into a human by biting him. The Volturi are okay with this because they are the one who needed someone to test Miss Daisy's power on._**

**_- The Cullens have decided that it would be best that Edward not live in the mansion anymore. Rosalie can't stand living in the same house with him, and Emmett doesn't go anywhere that Rosalie isn't. Not to mention that Jasper can barely contain himself around Bella, let alone Edward. Bella is upset about this, but she lets it go._**

**_- Bella and Edward are invited to a party, where Edward gets drunk. Edward wakes up in his bed the next morning with just his boxers on, and Bella in his clothes brushing her teeth. Automatically his mind thinks that he slept with her but Bella soon corrects him. _**

**_- They go on their first date, Edward is upset because he feels that he isn't able to protect Bella as much as he would like. _**

**_- Miss Daisy shows up again, warning the Cullens that Victoria is after Bella and Edward yet again. Edward wants to run away with Bella, longing to do anything to protect her. Miss Daisy and Alice convince him otherwise, telling him that they will handle it in a less atavistic way._**

**_- He climbs up to Bella's room that night only to find her clutching the pictures that she took of them both while he was a vampire. Edward goes through this weird, emo phase where he thinks that Bella only likes the Vampire Edward (as he likes to call it). On his way home he hits a deer by mistake, he's okay, but his car is damaged and the deer is dead. Edward still thinks of himself as a monster and Miss Daisy brings him home, trying to clean himself up. _**

**_- Bella convinces Edward that it was all a misunderstanding and they...in cliche words, "talk out their feelings". _**

**_- We switch to Victoria's point of view for just a moment, seeing that she wants revenge, and won't let anything get in her way. She vacillates between ways to get her revenge. _**

**_- And then we end up at this chapter, which is fluffy, but I assure you, the next chapter isn't. _**

**_Enjoy _**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"When you love someone all of you saved-up wishes start coming out"- Elizabeth Bowen, _The Death of the Heart._

_

* * *

_

EPOV

"Check mate!"

I widened my eyes, that was…that was impossible. Bella was horrible at chess. That wasn't fair at all. How is it that I've spent copious nights alone playing chess with the computer, on the hardest level, and Bella still won? Twice in a row? And I wasn't letting her win. There must be a mistake…maybe she was tricking me. Maybe she cheated…no my Bella was above cheating…but I wasn't a loser.

She smiled, "I believe that I have won this game. Are you up for another match?"

I shook my head and hung it in shame. Bella leaned over the chessboard and ruffled my hair a little bit, they she kissed my forehead gently, "It's not _my _fault that you suck at chess."

"But I have always been great at chess!"

I looked up to find her shaking her head, "But you've always been able to read minds, so it was easy for you. Now you just have to play like a human."

I frowned, trying to pout a little bit causing Bella to chuckle and lean forward to give me a peck on the lips. "Don't pout, you lost. Get over it."

The rest of the family decided to have a family meeting…without us. At first I didn't like the idea of this, was I not a part of the family anymore? And what about Bella? Hasn't she always been part of the family. Esme told me that the family wanted to be able to talk without Jasper refraining from the bloodlust, Alice looking to see if he would kill us, Rosalie wanting to rip my head off, and Emmett trying to comfort her. I thought it was unfair, and a little bit neglecting…but it did mean that I got to spend extra time with Bella, and just Bella.

And instead of us rolling around on my bed making out, like we have been doing so much lately, we decided to play various board games. First it was checkers, I was able to beat her at that, it wasn't that hard, I've always liked checkers, sometime easy, nice time to free one's mind.

Then we played Guess Who, a game that I have never played being that I would win because of my power. I always thought it to be stupid and pointless, but then again all of these board games were pretty tedious and pointless in most ways. But playing them with Bella was…fun. It was like getting a part of my childhood back that I had forgotten. I only remembered a few things from my childhood, mostly they were with my mother.

Although board games such as Guess Who were not common when I was a child, we found other ways of entertaining ourselves. I remember playing on the swings, my kind mother cleaning my wounds if I fell, which I remember doing quite often. I remember her sometimes humming me to sleep at night, although those memories aren't as strong as I would like them to be.

I looked up at Bella who was now starting to put the Chess set away, I was too carried away in my thoughts to notice. I started helping her put the pieces back into the box. I looked around the room, there were at least a dozen different board games scattered all over the place. And it turns out, I'm not very good at any one of them. I even lost at Candy Land, though in my defense I think that Bella was sneaking Queen Frosties up her sleeve when I wasn't paying attention. And somehow I always managed to get stuck in those stupid sticky squares causing Bella to giggle.

We played Scrabble, which was a little harder for me being that I didn't pay much attention to remember words while I changed back into a human, I was more focused on remembering as much as I could of the times I had spent with Bella. But I did still have a few words stored in my head that were able to impress Bella.

We pushed all of the games off to the corner of the room, figuring that we would deal with them later, and made our way over to the couch. Bella sat down on the right side, leaning her arm on the armrest. I yawned and stretched a little bit causing Bella to smile. I lay down on the couch and rested my head in Bella's lap, closing me eyes and feeling content. I heard Bella smile in happiness above me as her hands started to play with my hair, tugging lightly on the strands.

We sat like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence. It felt…good. As if words really weren't needed, as if everything was okay, no scary vampires were after us, and as if I never left. As if I had always been a human, as if everything was okay, even though I knew very well that we still had a lot to deal with later.

It felt nice, Bella comforting me, holding me, something I was definitely not used to. And I was still getting used to being able to hold her without having to worry about crushing her, or holding her too hard. I was able to just relax…finally. And I was scared, yes I was very scared, sometimes so scared that I couldn't even sleep well at nights. What if it was all just a dream? What then? What if I woke up and I was a vampire again? What if something happened to go wrong?

And I still wanted to…no _needed_ to protect Bella. But how? I was weak, just as weak as her now. Victoria, or any vampire for that matter, could kill me with a snap of their fingers. So how was I supposed to protect her from the world that I had brought her into? What was I supposed to do? Just sit back at watch my family deal with things? My hands clenched into fists as I realized they were doing to be having a lot of these private meetings neglecting us.

Bella of course, the observer she was noticed my chance in attitude, "Edward? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" I turned around, head still in her lap and looked up at her only to find her biting her lip in the most adorable, but nervous way. She still had her hands entangled in my hair.

"No, I'm just a little worried that's all." I sighed, I didn't want her to worry as well, I didn't want her to think that I was weak, I've been doing enough of playing the weak role in this relationship. I seriously needed to man-up a little bit, start taking a little more responsibility.

"Worried about what?"

I sighed and sat up, putting my head in my hands, "Everything. I mean, ugh, my family not only has to worry about protecting me, but now you too. And I know, we've talked about this before, but I never did handle stress very well."

Bella let a sad smile form on her lips, I smiled kindly at her effort. She then crawled over to me and started giving me a light shoulder and back massage, oh this was definitely going to be added to my list of human moments that I absolutely loved. As a vampire massages were extremely pointless, especially if a human tried to give one, it would only feel like a warm feather pressing lightly into your back.

I closed my eyes, and let Bella's hands try to relief any kind of stress they could. And for the most part it worked, really well. My thoughts were no longer on those of the family, and what they could possibly be discussing without me there, or how Miss Daisy was, or how sick and twisted Victoria was, my thoughts went directly to Bella and how good her hands felt.

I felt her lean forward, pausing the motion of her hands and giving me a kiss on the back of my neck, she let her head rest there and I opened my eyes, only to be met with her giant brown ones. "Better?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "Much." I leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, "Thank you."

She wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and buried her nose further into my shoulder, "You need to relax Edward, you stressing out isn't going to help anyone in this situation. Now come on, let's enjoy the rest of this day together. We do have school tomorrow you know."

I groaned, school seemed even less meaningful now than it had before. I would rather just spend all day with Bella, enjoying more human experiences with her. I couldn't wait until we could go in the sun together, I smiled at the thought causing Bella to lean up and kiss my lips, "Yes, I know. School is tedious, but at least it's only one more year right? Not even, only a few more months and then you never have to go back to high school ever again."

I smiled, "Finally, I've been to high school way too much for one person to handle."

She smiled wider and moved herself so that she was sitting in my lap with her head resting gently on my chest. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

She smiled and snuggled further into my chest, I smiled trying to get lost in the perfection of the moment and thinking of how I never wanted to leave, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella in my arms, snuggling into me. "I love you too Edward, forever."

* * *

**If you have forgotten a little bit about this story, there is a summary in the A/N at the top (that's why this chapter seems so long). **

**I've also started posting this story on Twiligted (woohoo). So...yeah. I will hopefully be posting the next chapter by around Saturday, I don't want to keep you guys waiting for such a long time like I did last time. **

**And the whole thing with slipping Queen Frosties up the sleeve, yeah, I accused my friend of doing that, seriously, she always won! It was unfair. **

**Anyways, I know I have been horrible to you guys, but believe me, the reviews keep me going ;). **


	18. Goodbyes

**NOW you guys love me right? I mean, seriously, it's only been a day, and I'm posting this chapter. And thank you all for the reviews! They are probably the main reason as to why I updated so soon. **

**The last chapter might have seemed kind of fillerish, but it really wasn't. I feel like I really needed to add more about the change in Edward. He is no longer perfect, he makes mistakes, he loses in board games. And I felt like that chapter really brought out his character. **

**Now, this chapter is definitely not fillerish, it's extremely important to the story, and we finally get some of the Cullens in the story, which is good because I tend to neglect them a lot in my stories, like all of them. In my story, _Getting Sick, _almost all of them are barely even mentioned. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, it's not very light, and it's really depressing, but on to the story right?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." – Josiah G. Holland

* * *

Jasper's Point of View (Oh yeah…I went there.)

"I'll be okay, seriously, it will take getting used to yes, and the population of deer with decrease, but I can handle myself, I won't kill Edward. Alice doesn't see me doing anything too drastic. I will keep some distance from him, but it will be okay." I whispered the last part, even though I knew they could all hear me, "It won't be for long anyways."

I looked towards Alice whose eyes were widened. None of us had really talked about changing into humans, we didn't want to become a burden for Miss Daisy. I knew that she would never admit it, but changing others made her weaker, I could feel weakness and occasionally pain from whenever I was around her.

And, whenever I did get close enough to Edward, I was happier. Yes, occasionally stress any worry would be an emotion that Edward lived with, but it was short lived, he was happy, happier than I had ever seen him. And being around happy people was a nice feeling. I was sick and tired of being around Rose, her emotions had nothing but envy in them.

"There is no way that I am living with Edward, or Carlisle for that matter, after what he did? How selfish, you knew how much I wanted this, how much I needed it, and still you couldn't even think of me?"

Carlisle spoke up, using his soft, but strict voice, "I thought of you, of course I did. But I didn't know what the risks would be. I knew that you would have risked it, but what if sometime happened? I couldn't do that to Emmett. Edward was the only other option."

"So then why can't we just have her change us all back now? Or me at least, I'll live with Edward if I can do it as a human."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Do you really want to put Jasper through all of that pain? Do you really want to put Emmett through that pain?"

Rosalie glared back at Alice causing me to growl a little and wrap my arm protectively around Alice's shoulders. Alice continued, "And we still need to deal with Victoria, we can't do that if we have _three_ humans to take care of."

"Emmett and I will go somewhere alone, she has nothing to do with us!"

Carlisle spoke up, "She's after our family!"

"What family?! Look at us. Edward's gone, he was gone when he met that…that girl. Jasper can't even stand being around him anymore. How are we still a family? Because we care for each other? I hate Edward, he always get everything that he wants, humanity? Carlisle, how could you do that to me? You knew that was the only thing that I've ever wanted, how could you do that to me? Humanity is difficult, Edward can't even handle himself! If he's not with Bella he's crying in some corner. I would have been able to handle humanity better than Edward. And now? Now I can become a human again, have everything I've ever wanted, but you won't even let me. I thought families were supposed to love each other, and want to do what's best for each other. This is what's best for me. And if you won't let me change right now, then Emmett and I are leaving."

We all stood there just a little shocked. Rosalie was furious, I was trying to send her some more calming emotions but her fury was too much for me to handle. Alice was upset at how selfish Rose was being, as well as just about everyone else except for Miss Daisy and Emmett.

Miss Daisy, who had been mostly quiet this whole time was a little hurt and confused, she obviously didn't mean to start all of this commotion, she only wanted to help vampires get their humanity back.

I assumed that Emmett would perhaps feel embarrassed at Rose's little outburst, or maybe a little proud, sometimes he was proud that she could stand up for herself, that she was strong enough for that. But not today, today Emmett felt guilty, and heartbroken. He hadn't said much today, which was unlike him, but then again, I knew that he was struggling with Rosalie…she could really be exhausting sometimes, even for vampires.

"Um…Rosie baby? I love you, you know that I love you, and I would do anything for you. But…Edward is my brother, and I've grown to love Bella as a sister. And I have to help protect them. If you leave…I can't go with you."

Rosalie's anger thickened I felt the tension of the woods also starting to thicken. I tried my hardest to make everything calmer, more peaceful, but nothing worked. It was all just too much, too many upset emotions running through the air.

"What do you mean you can't go with me? Edward's not _blood_ related to you. And neither is Bella! I'm your wife Emmett! You're supposed to take my side."

"Baby…I'm not taking any sides, but I know that you also love Edward, and I know that you're mad at him, but he's your brother, and no matter what you think or say, we're still a family, and that's not going to change any time soon. I'm not going to let Victoria hurt my family Rosie, I can't just do that."

Rose just stared at him, her emotions were going wild, one moment I thought that she was going to slap him, another moment I thought that she was going to hug him and beg him for forgiveness. She shook her head, "Emmett don't do this…"

"_I'm _not doing anything."

She stepped away from him, "I knew it, you don't want me to turn into a human. Honestly, are all of you all that selfish? I expected it out of Edward, but you too Emmett? I thought that you understood me."

"Baby, that's not what I'm saying at all. Of course I want you to become a human, it's what would make you happy since I'm obviously not enough."

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out all of these raging emotions that were unfolding around me, it was honestly worse than all of the raging hormones and emotions going through high school, and those were pretty darn bad.

"Emmett, don't turn the tables."

"I'm not turning any tables, if you want to leave this family behind, then go, I obviously can't stop you. But I'm going to protect my family, and I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process, truly I am. I love you, baby, more than the world. And I want you to be happy. And I know that you're going to be happy as a human, and if you want humanity, I'll follow you in those footsteps, but not until my family is completely safe, out of harms way."

Rosalie looked down in defeat, but I knew that she wasn't just going to give up so easily, "Then I guess I'll see you after this whole mess with Victoria is over."

Esme stood there shocked, while Carlisle tried to sooth her. Esme spoke out, "Please Rose…"

She smiled kindly at the woman that we have all grown to love as our mother, "After all this is over, I'll come back."

I honestly thought that Emmett would do something, anything to stop her, but he didn't. His eyes stayed focused on Rosalie's as she made her way over to him. Slowly, for vampires at least, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, their lips met each others, it wasn't gentle or sweet but rather fierce and maddening. She whispered something in his ear, so softly that I don't think any of us were able to hear it.

And then…before we actually realized this moment would happen, she was gone, out of everyone's sight and hearing range in a matter of seconds. As soon as she was gone all eyes were on Emmett who was staring directly at the path she took. His emotions were going wild, mostly sadness and longing. I knew that he wanted to chase after her, apologize, run away with her, but he didn't. And he wasn't going to.

I tried to make him a little happier, the sorrowful mood was getting to be a tad too much for me to handle. I held Alice closer to my chest, as I always did when I wanted the emotions to be happier, she always had a way of making everything right.

I didn't know what to say, nobody knew what to say. But I supposed that if anyone was to say anything it would be me, being that we were the closest. Whenever one of us had troubles that we couldn't tell our wives, we would always talk to each other about it, no matter how cheesy that sounds. Edward wasn't exactly…the best advice giver.

But I didn't know what I was supposed to do, go up and hug him? That didn't seem like a very manly thing to do, and I know that Emmett likes to keep that manly appearance that he holds up. I knew that Miss Daisy wasn't going to do anything, she barely knew him. Esme seemed to be in too deep of a shock and Carlisle was busy trying to sooth her.

As if Alice knew what I wanted to do, she stepped out of my embrace and went up to hug Emmett. At first he looked shocked, as if he didn't expect anyone to do or say anything. But then he embraced the hug, by wrapping his large arms around her tiny body. I would have laughed at the sight if it wasn't such a sad moment.

I turned my head to Carlisle, "Edward is staying with us. I'll be able to handle it, don't worry."

He nodded his head and Esme smiled at me, mouthing a 'thank you'. Emmett unwrapped his arms from around my wife and ruffled her hair in a playful manner. "So now that we have that all settled, why don't we check in on the lovebirds?"

I smiled, happy that Emmett was still Emmett. Yes, he was keeping to himself, not letting depression and emptiness getting the best of him, but he knew that he made a choice, and he made it with his eyes open. We all ran back to the mansion, Emmett carried Miss Daisy (she couldn't run quick like the rest of us).

We stopped as soon as we heard laughing coming from the living room. I smiled, finally the atmosphere was happy, light spirited. We slowed our running as we were able to hear what was causing the laughing.

"I don't know…Prince Charming is pretty cute."

"Oh really?" I could practically _hear _Edward raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Cuter than me?"

I heard Bella exhale, as we got closer their blood also got closer. I refrained from speeding up to get closer to them.

"Well…"

I heard some shifting around, more giggling, "Alright, alright! No, of course he's not cuter than you Edward."

"Exactly my point."

I smiled at their happiness. I had to swallow the pools of venom that were piling up in my mouth, I would have to get used to it. Bella's blood was extremely sweet, yes, I've smelt better, but she was definitely in my list of top twenty. Now Edward, Edward's blood was strong, in the top ten for sure, perhaps even in the top five. He wasn't my singer, but he sure was close. Carlisle said his blood was so strong because he still had some traces of venom in it, making him even more appetizing. But I could never drink Edward's blood, he was my brother, and I was going to work to let him feel accepted, still part of the family, kicking him out of the house wouldn't help him at all.

We opened the door, making our way to the living room, immediately the smell of blood filled my nostrils, but I tried to keep that feeling aside, watching Cinderella and Prince Charming dance across the television screen.

Edward and Bella looked up at us once we entered the room. The mood shifted, Bella and Edward were will in a bliss, but they were slightly disappointed that their day was soon ending, the sun was setting, and Bella would have to go home soon. Nobody said anything, Esme went over to hug her son, and daughter and told them the good news that Edward would remain in the house. Bella was happy and Edward looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders telling him that I would be fine, I just would be extra careful for the next few months to come.

Emmett stayed off to the corner while Alice went over to the couple on the couch. I walked over to him. "You okay man?"

He sighed and looked at me, letting out a little, forced laugh, "No, not really. But it's not for forever, just for a little while, just until we're all safe."

I smiled at him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders in a brotherly fashion he mirrored my action as we made our way over to the couch.

Emmett's Point of View

"_I'll wait for you." _That's all she said…and then she was gone.

* * *

**Yes, I know. How can I do such a horrible thing to Emmett? Believe me, staying true to the characters, it's the right thing to do. And please, don't hate Rosalie, I don't like her character, yeah she can be rude and obnoxious, but she has reasons for this. **

**So, I think that I did a good job of updating soon, correct? So...reviews? I love them, they're probably the reason that I updated so quickly, I'm leaving for vacation in two days, but I will try to update by next weekend, next Sunday the latest. **

**Oh, and sorry if I didn't get Jasper's point of view down correctly, I'm not really that good at capturing his character, he's a very difficult one!**

**- Morine **


	19. More On Miss Daisy

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!! I can't believe that I actually got over 20 reviews! That's just, wow guys, that's amazing! I know is pales in comparison to some other stories, but still. Woohoo. And I am extremely proud to say, the last chapter made this story over the 300 reviews line!!! So thank you all for being such amazing reviewers. **

**And once again, sorry for taking a while to update, as I've said, I was recently on vacation and away from any means of internet. But once I came back I began working on this story! **

**Some might say that this is a filler, but I think that I needed to add a little more on Daisy into this story. **

**Sorry, but no quote for this chapter, I was unable to find one that was suiting enough (plus looking for quotes takes a lot of time!). **

**If you're looking for any of my non-fanfiction stories, just check out my fictionpress account (Morine) it is also my homepage!**

**So...enough of this chit-chat. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Miss Daisy's Point of View

I hadn't changed many vampires back into humans, just a select few. I knew that changing them made me weaker, I didn't know why. I'm pretty sure it's because when I give them their souls back, part of mine goes with them. In a few weeks I might be okay, but still at least a little weaker than usual. I had to sit down as I looked at the couple on the couch and smiled. I was happy that I changed Edward, he deserved it. And so did the girl, from what I've gathered about her, she's a very caring girl.

And the family has been nothing but kind to me, letting me stay here as long as needed. I thought about talking to Carlisle about why exactly I became weaker after changing vampires, but I decided against it because he wouldn't want me to change anyone else. And I wanted to be able to change this family, give them their humanity back. I just prayed that I would have the strength to do so.

I already promised myself that Rosalie would be the first one I changed. Yes, she was extremely bratty and supercilious but I understood her on some level, she just wanted to have children, have a happy and normal life.

And Emmett, oh Emmett has been nothing short of friendly towards me. If anyone deserved humanity it was him. When I talked to him about it he said that he wanted to stay a vampire, he didn't mind the life that he fell into. But he said that he loved Rosalie more than anything, and he would do anything just to be with her. Which is why today in the woods nearly broke my heart.

But I would change them all, as long as they all wanted it. It might take a little longer than they would like, but I would give them their humanity back. And I would make sure that they were protected, nothing was out to get them, which is why taking care of Victoria had to come first.

I know that Victoria can't harm me in any shape or form, I don't age, much like vampires. And I can't die. No matter what. Even if I get burned and chopped up, I wouldn't die. The flames would be nothing to my skin, and being chopped up would be too hard to manage. I wasn't complaining about living forever. It would help the Cullens immensely.

Aro wanted me to stay with them. Join them, or just be their "queen" of some sorts. They wanted to be able to change vampires into humans if they wished to do so, if they misbehaved and just wanted their blood. I tried to explain to him that it made me weak, and I would rather not spend my life doing such acts, I got this power to help vampires, not harm them.

With much resistance, he let me go. He said that I was welcome back whenever I wished to go back. But honestly…I didn't find their living situation to be that welcoming. Their diet was one thing that I failed to understand. And also, I got a creepy vibe when I was there. Something just was off, I could practically feel all of the dead souls roaming around in the town.

Now to the matter with Victoria, I told them that if I got close enough to her, that I could just bite her, turn her back into a human, this would make her weaker, and they would be able to rid of her faster. If I had known that she posed such a big threat to this family, I would have bit her when she first approached me, but as Alice kindly put it, she already knows of what I can do now. So she would never let herself get close to me.

She was a bright girl, this Victoria. She obviously knew what she was doing and she had her eyes set on getting revenge. Even though we obviously outnumbered her, she was still a very large threat, and I knew that we had to develop a plan fast.

I wouldn't be much help if there were a fight, unless I could get my teeth around Victoria's skin, I would be pretty much useless. I suppose I could watch over Edward and Bella, but even then how much help could I be? I'm weaker now, I can't run fast, and I'm not strong.

I wasn't so sure how we were going to go about killing Victoria, but I knew that somehow, some way, we would do it.

BPOV

I leaned on Edward's shoulder as he finished eating his lunch. I already finished mine up, apparently I was a much faster eater than Edward, but then again that might be because he piled up to much food onto his tray, more than I thought possible.

But then again, he was a growing human boy, and I knew that he wanted to try new food. Catch up on all that he's missed in the last dozen years. I guess it was okay, it's not like he was gaining any unhealthy weight, or anything. And it seemed that his stomach was strong enough to handle it.

We sat down with Alice. It was just us three in school now that the rest of the Cullens had "gone to college".

I knew that Alice missed Jasper dearly, as did him to she. I caught her texting him various times during the day. Sometimes she would head off into the bathroom to give him a call. But I knew that Jasper wasn't bored, or alone. He was spending time with Emmett, which must have been hard, the emotions going through Emmett must not be very pleasant ones.

I was worried that Alice would feel like the third wheel, but of course Alice would never let herself become that.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Edward, humans don't need to eat that much food." Alice continued picking at her food, so that it would look like she was at least eating some of it. But I'm sure that by the end of the lunch period Edward would finish both his and her lunch.

Edward glared at his sister, "Let me eat my food in peace."

I giggled quietly at the sister-brother bickering. Edward looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I let my arms wrap around his left arm as he was eating his sandwich. Every so often when he moved his arms I would feel his muscles move around and I closed my eyes, letting myself feel the warmth.

A few minutes later Edward finally finished his seven course meal and we threw out the remains. Alice was more than happy to get rid of the smell of food. I sighed as I started playing with Edward's fingers, unsure of what to say next. Today had been pretty quiet, and we still had at least ten minutes of lunch left.

I looked at Alice she seemed to be trying to look into the future, she seemed to be concentrating on something, I didn't want to bother her, but I wanted to talk to her. "Alice…"

Her eyes shot directly to me as I felt Edward also turn his head towards me. "Yeah Bella?"

I bit my lip, I knew this topic wasn't exactly the lightest, "Is Emmett okay?" It came out in more of a whisper than I intended it to.

Alice looked down, "I don't think so. But I know that this isn't going to be forever, he knows this isn't going to be forever. It's just a step that both him and Rosalie have to take. It was something that they both had to do. I can't really see much right now, but I know that Emmett can't live without her, and when this is over, he's going to do everything in his power to get back to her."

"Should I go by later to try to comfort him or something? I don't really know what I can do to help…but I feel as if part of this is my fault."

Both Edward and Alice shook their heads but Edward was the one who spoke, as always.

"No, Bella. This is in absolutely no way your fault. You have done nothing wrong. I know you feel that way, but Rose is just trying to be a drama queen again, trying to gain attention. Emmett's strong."

Alice then stepped in, "I don't know if it would be such a good idea to talk to him, I know that you want to be there for him, but right now I think that he just wants to not think about it, make it easier on himself. He's more focused on trying to help Victoria and protect this family."

I nodded my head, not wanting to say anything to curse the hope that Emmett will be alright. Alice looked back in forth between Edward and I. She said, "I know that I can't really see much right now, but I know this will be over soon, everything will be okay."

The bell rang before I was able to say anything else. Edward and I said our goodbyes and made our way over to Chemistry, hand in hand. Edward carried my books to the room. I found it a little annoying, I was perfect able to carry my books in my hand. But I knew that Edward wanted to make himself feel a little more helpful around me, and I didn't want to make him feel unneeded or unwanted.

As long as he was happy, I was happy.

We sat down at our Chemistry table, today we were going to be watching a movie, something that we all knew nobody would pay attention to, but the teacher said that it was an important part in our education, blah, blah, blah. At least I could have time to talk to Edward alone for a little while.

I took out a piece of paper from my notebook and quickly scribbled on it.

_Hey. _

I pushed the paper in his direction. His eyes met mine and then he smirked,

_Hey. This is against the rules you know? No passing notes in class._

He pushed the paper back to me, his handwriting was still neat, but it wasn't that much neater than mine was. I rolled my eyes as I read his comment.

_Oh, whatever._

He read it and wrote back, _I didn't know that my girlfriend was such a rebel. _

I punched his arm playfully, _I think that you should talk to Emmett later today. _

He read my note, obviously a little disappointed at the mood change. I suddenly went from playful, to serious.

_I know, I will. It's just hard you know? The reason that she left in the first place is because she can't stand living in the same house as me. I don't want to make him feel worse than he already does. Plus I think that he kind of needs his space you know? _

I nodded my head in understanding and kissed his shoulder gently, making sure that the teacher didn't see this gesture. I took the paper from him and jotted something down,

_I still think that maybe just talking to him for a little while, letting him know that you're still there for him, and you're still his brother, I think it might help him. _

He nodded his head and smiled at me, letting me know that he would talk to his brother when he got home. I decided that we had enough serious, depressing talk, and we needed cheering up, so I wrote him another note,

_I think that you need to shave. Kissing you is starting to get a bit prickly. _

I passed it over to him causing a smirk to play on his lips,

_What? You don't like the slightly dirty look?_

I smiled, _No, it's cute on you, but it's a bit like kissing a cactus. _

I passed the note back to him, looking to the front of the class to make sure that we wouldn't get caught.

He scribbled something down, _I thought you liked cactuses, you're from Arizona aren't you?_

I rolled my eyes, _Yes, but I did not go around kissing cactuses in my spare time. My apologies. _

This one caused him to laugh a little. He looked around, making sure that nobody heard his laughing. He scribbled a note back to me,

_Okay, I'll shave when we get home, I'll do it at your place, in case of cuts and all. No need to push Jasper over the limit._

I smiled and nodded my head. I crumpled up the piece of paper and leaned my head on the desk as we finished watching the movie.

* * *

**I hope the passing notes part wasn't too confusing for you guys. I also hoped that you enjoyed this last chapter. **

**I am sorry to say that the next about two chapters to come are going to be mostly fluff, I fear that I pushed Rosalie away too fast, causing the plot of this story to come much too soon. So I hope for forgiveness for the lack of any action in this chapter and the next few to come. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and your wonderful reviews! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Reviews really make my day! **

**- Morine **


	20. Shaving and Cake

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they were AMAZING. As always. Don't fret, the action and all will be back shortly. I just needed this chapter as fluff, and the next chapter as deep thinking and brotherly talk, then I will go on with the action part of the story. **

**But here we have some good ol' fashioned fluff. Yes, it is completely fillerish, no, it's not the best fluff I've ever done in my opinion, but it's long, and a cute read that might give you a little laugh (haha). **

**And sorry...no quote for this one either, jeez, I am just running out of time lately!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

EPOV

Alice dropped Bella and I off at her house. Bella said that she would drive me home later, which I wasn't very pleased about. What if it became late? What if it got very dark causing Bella to be unable to see where she was going properly? I didn't want her to hit a deer by mistake like I had done, I was lucky enough that my car (my poor deceased Volvo) braced the deer before I could have any real damage done to me. But I knew that Bella wasn't as lucky as was I.

We made our way up the stairs quickly, Charlie wouldn't be home until later. I stood by as Bella fumbled around with her keys, cursing slightly under her breath as she couldn't get the door opened. A few minutes later and she was unable to open the door. I decided to save her from the misery and took the keys from her, unlocking the door in seconds.

I walked through the door first, and I could practically feel Bella's glare at the back of my head. I chuckled slightly, "I guess I'm still a little skilled in some areas as a human aren't I?"

I turned around to find Bella rolling her eyes, "I'm sure that you're still a better at a lot of things than I am."

I smiled knowing how to get under her skin, "Yeah, you're right. I'm probably still a better chef than you."

She immediately shook her head, "What?! No…maybe, yeah you're probably right."

I frowned a little, I didn't mean to make her feel bad about her cooking, she was an amazing chef and I knew that she enjoyed it a lot. So I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek gently, hoping to cheer her up a little, "I was just kidding around. You're an amazing chef. I love your cooking."

She smiled and blushed a little, adorable. She always blushed when I complemented her. "So are you hungry?"

I smiled and pat my stomach, "I'm always hungry nowadays."

She let out a small chuckle and made her way over to the kitchen, I followed her with my hands resting gently on her hips. With her luck she would fall, and I wouldn't be fast enough to catch her.

She turned around and gave me a little peck on the lips, which surprised me. But after the pleasing shock was over I smiled. I found Bella smiling just as wide as I was, if not even wider, "Not that I mind…but what was that for?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't do that kind of stuff when you were a vampire."

I looked at her, confused. We always kissed, even when I was a vampire. No, it wasn't as…deep as we had been doing lately. But she had just given me a peck on the lips, we surely did more than that while I was a vampire. I tightened my grip on her waist, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go.

"What do you mean? We kissed a lot when I was a vampire. I remember certain nights you falling asleep in the middle of a kiss."

I started tickling her sides, knowing that one embarrassed her.

She squirmed a little bit, "Hey! That was once! And it was unfair, I was exhausted and you said that you would kiss me as long as I wanted. And I said all night. And you did! You told me not to go to sleep, what was I supposed to do, not sleep?"

"You asked me to!"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, but I didn't think that you would actually do it!"

I shook my head and removed one of my hands from her waist, putting it over my now-beating heart. "And I thought that you knew me."

She rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I took my free hand and used it to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm practically your _slave. _If you ask me to do something, no matter how difficult, I will. If you ask me to bring you that necklace from _Titanic, _I will. If you ask me to bring you back a piece of the moon, I will. If you ask for me to kiss you all night, I will."

She smiled sweetly, "But when I woke up your lips weren't on mine."

I smirked, "The morning isn't night time Bella."

She shrugged her shoulders, "True."

She was about to turn around again, and start making something in the kitchen but I stopped her, "Hey! You never explained to me what you meant about never being able to do something like that when I was immortal."

"Oh, I mean, I know we kissed and all. But I was never able to surprise you. _I _could never initiate the kisses, or surprise you because you could have been too surprised and something could have gone wrong." She smiled, "It felt good catching you by surprise for once."

I looked down, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry…I never realized that it made such a big impact on you.

She shook her head quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck, "No, it's fine." She smirked, I knew that she was up to something, "I guess that we'll just have to kiss more now, make up for all the kisses we lost that I couldn't initiate."

Before I could respond to her, or even smirk, or smile at her comment, her lips pressed firmly against mine. Her small hands tugged at my strands of hair, bringing my face closer to hers. I of course didn't complain, I even wrapped my big arms around her tiny waist stronger, bringing her entire body closer to mine.

_Mmm, I missed this feeling. _

I felt her lips slowly part open, letting me in.

_I missed this feeling a lot. _

I slowly turned around and walked a little so that her back was to the wall, knowing Bella she needed all the support she could get.

I knew that we would both soon need to pull apart for air, so I slowly moved my lips from her mouth to her jaw. She still smelt as amazing as she had before. It wasn't just her blood, it was _her. _Everything about her I loved, and none of that changed.

I moved my lips a little further down towards her neck. I nibble and licked a little bit around that area knowing that she liked it. But I did it most of all because I simply _could. _There was no fear of killing her. And I was planning on taking complete advantage of that.

I moved my lips a little further, just to the edge of her light sweater, but didn't dare to go further. Of course I wanted to. And it would have been easy, she wanted it to, I know that she did. And I knew that Charlie wouldn't be home for another two hours, at least.

And part of me was actually willing to go for it. I was over 100 years old, and still a virgin. Many people didn't even make it out of high school and they lost their virginity. But no, not me, I've been to high school extremely more than enough times, graduating all with my virginity full in tact.

Not that I was complaining, sure I've had plenty of opportunities, too bad none of them appealed to me in any way.

And I was glad for that, I wanted Bella to be my first. I wanted us to discover everything together. I wanted to see the world with her. I wanted to spend my life with her.

Bella pulled away from me, much too soon. I now know what she always had to go through with me. I always pulled away before either one of us were ready, but I did it for her safety, for my heart.

I tried to lean back into the kiss but Bella pulled away, "What's wrong?"

I looked into her deep brown eyes getting lost once again. She untwisted her hands from my hair and traced circles around my eyes. "I know this sounds extremely strange, but while the color of your eyes are different, they're still somewhat the same. I mean, I still feel like I'm looking into the same eyes. Ugh, that sounds stupid doesn't it, neve…"

"No!" I cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips, "I understand what you're saying."

I leaned into to continue where we left off but she pulled away again, I groaned, "What now?"

She chuckled, "You feel like a cactus."

I sighed and stepped back, "Right, I almost forgot. Um…"

"Charlie keeps extra razors under the sink."

I stood there for a second, a little embarrassed. "Right."

I backed away even more, giving Bella more breathing room. She took a step away from the wall towards me. But of course misread my silence for something else.

"Oh…Edward, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean…it doesn't bother me _that _much. I don't want to be obnoxious about it. It looks really good on you! Really it doe…"

"It's not that."

It came out as more of a whisper than I intended it to. I didn't really like the hair that was growing on my face, it was quite itchy, and I felt myself getting older. Part of me liked it, I haven't actually grown…well since I can actually remember. But I wanted to stay young, just for a little while younger.

She looked at me, obviously confused, "Then what's wrong?"

I looked away, not wanting to make any eye contact. "I don't remember how to shave."

"That's it? Really?"

She kissed my cheek, "Well…I can't exactly help you with that one. I hear that shaving your legs is a little different than shaving your face."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "I guess I'll have to deal with this one on my own."

She nodded her head, "I'll make you something to eat."

I ran up the stairs quickly, well….here goes nothing.

BPOV

I decided that I would bake a vanilla cake for Edward. He was missing one of the best food creations ever made of. I knew that Edward was taking a little longer than usual, but I didn't want to bother him.

Besides it would take me more time for the cake then!

I just took it out of the oven, it was one of those easy cakes, the one that only took a few minutes to bake. Technology these days, you can make pudding in five minutes…hmm, I'm sure that Edward would like pudding. Maybe chocolate? He seems to like chocolate a lot, or maybe vanilla, well I guess I'll see how much he likes this cake.

I put the cake on the table. Well…the main part of the cake was done…but now I had to put on frosting. I guess just regular vanilla frosting would have to do. I do have some chocolate frosting, maybe I could decorate it…

I heard Edward curse a little louder than usual upstairs. I put my spatula down and started up the stairs, "Edward? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just um. There's a little blood. Heh, you might want to stay downstairs."

I bit my lip. I wanted to help him in any way I could, but I wasn't so sure that I was really okay with blood, I didn't want to faint on him. Then he would have both me, and the blood situation to handle, being that none of the Cullens, except maybe Carlisle, would be able to come here.

"Um, okay. I'll be downstairs in a second, just um call me if you need anything."

I walked downstairs and continued working on the cake. Once I finished the first vanilla layer of the cake I decided to decorate it a little with the chocolate frosting. I used one of the nozzles to write some specific words on the cake and make some designs on the side. I smiled at me creation and hoped that Edward wouldn't be too mad at me.

I put the cake on the table and prepared two plates as well as eating utensils. I cleaned up the kitchen, not wanting to leave anything for Charlie- or Edward to do.

I sat down and waited for a few minutes for Edward to come down, I really hoped that he wasn't having too much of a hard time. I mean…it couldn't be that hard could it? But then again, I didn't know anything on this topic.

He came down a little while later with his head down, "Okay, I did the best I could. Only a few cuts, but I'll be okay. I think."

I stood up and he came towards me slowly, a little embarrassed I suppose. And his face really wasn't all that bad. It was a little red and blotchy, but he was able to dry up the cuts well enough that there was no more blood. Only one or two cuts were noticeable from afar.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss the cuts gently. I kissed his lips after that and pulled away to see him looking away shyly. "So, um, it's really not that bad?"

I shook my head, "_I _don't think that it's bad at all. But you might want to stay here for a little longer in case the blood is still fresh. Plus…I'm sure that Emmett would have at least a little fun with this."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh great. Wait," he sniffed around and looked behind me, "you made me a cake?"

I smiled, "You still have a great nose, but yeah, come on."

I pulled him over to the table so that he could read what the cake said,

_Congratulations on your first Shave! _

I put a hand over my mouth to keep my laughter in, "Surprise!"

Edward looked over to me. He wasn't mad, which was a good thing. He looked a little amused. But then he turned fully to me, "Um, thank you?"

I smiled, "Oh come on, I was trying to cheer you up!"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple gently, "Yeah, it did. Thanks. I'm never going to live this down from the rest of my family, but I love it." he kissed my hairline, "It probably tastes better then it looks though."

I nodded my head as we made our way to the table and took our pieces of the cake. I watched as Edward took his first bite of the cake. He swallowed his first bite and smiled at me, "Yummy."

I smiled too as I watched him finish up his piece as I finished up mine. I would definitely be making him that five minute vanilla pudding soon.

We finished up and we cleaned our dishes in no time. I wrapped up the cake leaving at least three fourths of it to Charlie. We decided to work on our homework until Charlie came home. An hour and a half later we both were pretty much done with our homework and we heard Charlie park his car.

Edward started putting his books away as he knew that he would have to leave soon and I would have to get started on dinner. "I could ask Charlie if you could stay?"

He shook his head, "I've already spent too many nights eating dinner here as it is. Besides, Alice said that Esme would be preparing a meal for me tonight. Go and spend some quality time with Charlie."

Charlie walked through the door just a few moments later, "Hey Bells, hey Edward."

I smiled, "Hey dad, I'll get started on dinner, but it might be a while. There's some cake left in the fridge if you wanted any."

He nodded his head, "Mm, desert before dinner count me in!"

Before I knew it he was in the kitchen and I heard the fridge door open. Edward's bag was already packed. I mentally cursed myself, I still had to drive Edward back, "Um hey dad?"

He yelled from the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"Alice dropped Edward off, I need to drive him back home, but I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be fine."

I smiled and turned to Edward, grabbing my keys at the same time, "Ready to go?"

He nodded his head and we both made our way out the door and too my car, which Edward of course still hated.

Charlie's Point of View

_-tions on your first Shave!_

Wait….what?

* * *

**The "congratula" was cut off because Edward and Bella ate that part...just in case that wasn't clear. Oh, you just have to love Charlie don't you? **

**The next chapter will be not so fluffish, but important to the story. And the chapter after that will have more suspense and action in it. **

**I am thinking of writing a new one-shot. I read in an interview that Robert Pattinson (who played Edward in the movie) wrote a suicide note for Edward, I was thinking of trying my hand at that. Not for me...for Edward. I've been wanting to write a good angst for a while now. If I wrote it would any of you guys read it? I really want thoughts on this. **

**Also...I am in dire need of a good book. So...any suggestions? Feel free to PM me or review!**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing *wink*)!**

**- Morine**


	21. Brotherly Love

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on updating tonight...but my babysitting job ended earlier than I thought :D. And well, I've got a little while before Chuck and Heroes starts up.**

**I think tonight's the season finale of Heroes, so whoever else will be watching with me tonight. OH MY GOSH.**

**Anyways, all you Twilight people probably don't care about geeky stuff like Heroes, but whatever. I thought this chapter was cute when I was writing it. **

**Anyways...I AM OFFICIALLY WORKING ON EDWARD'S SUICIDE NOTE!!! It's actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be...wow I didn't know that I was so sadistic, but whatever, it's not like I ENJOY the fact that someone is dying, but I mean what better way to get into a character's mind than writing a suicide note correct? Gee- Rob was onto something! **

**Anyways, I'll let you guys know when I post the suicide note, enjoy this chapter for now.**

* * *

** CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Brother's Love **

EPOV

Bella dropped me off and I gave her one last goodnight kiss that lasted a little longer than either one of us expected to. My face was still a little red, and it was vulnerable, more so than usual. But there was no more blood, and the cuts I got were minor, I didn't think that the family would mind that much.

But I knew for a fact that Alice would have seen the cake. And then she would tell Jasper, and then Jasper would tell Emmett and then Emmett would tell Rosa- well somehow Esme and Carlisle would know, and I would never live it down.

I sighed as I opened the door to our "mansion", as Bella liked to call it. Jasper was in the corner of the living room sitting with Alice in his lap. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to breathe, not to be tempted to do anything that he would regret later.

Carlisle was at the hospital, as he always was at night time. Esme was sitting in her chair reading one of her novels that she immersed herself in while Carlisle was out. I looked around…no Emmett. Maybe he was out hunting?

But soon I felt a cold hand caressing my cheek. I looked up to find Emmett laughing down at me, "It's as soft as a baby's bottom!"

I pushed away from Emmett and tried to hide my face, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. I saw Jasper laughing lightly in the corner with Alice smirking slightly. Then I heard Alice say, "Did you enjoy that cake Edward?"

I tried to get up the stairs, but Emmett stopped me, "Really Edward, I am so proud of you. Our little Eddie is a man." He sniffed and wiped away a "tear" from his cheek, "They just grow up so fast!"

I rolled my eyes, he was such a drama queen, always making the situation bigger than it was. I heard Esme scowl, "Let him go to bed, he needs to wake up early for school tomorrow."

I smirked at Emmett, no more teasing for tonight. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look saying, 'it's not over'. As I walked up the stairs I smiled, Emmett was taking this a lot better than I thought he would. I knew what it was like being away from the one true person that you love. I know what it's like to hurt, to feel like you want to die. But you keep on going just for that one person. You're willing to wait.

But Emmett was strong, he has always been strong, will always be strong. His love for Rosalie is deep, and I really honor and respect him for that. He deals with everything that goes on in her head. And what she did was wrong, and hurtful, but he let her go, something that must have been hard for him.

I made my way to my room quickly and jumped in the shower right away. I washed away all the dirt on my body and changed into a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. But I had to look towards my closet first. It was my other one with items that I've accumulated over the years.

I haven't been in there for a while, only when I first kissed Bella and didn't kill her, back when I was immortal, a monster. It seemed like centuries ago, but that didn't matter now. I slowly walked towards the closet and opened the door.

It was a big closet, almost as big as Alice's clothes closet, which was saying something. I made my way through the old photo albums, the old articles of clothing, the random objects that we thought would have some sort of value. And I finally found one of the many boxes that I had found from my human life.

It was slightly dusty. But I guessed that, it was old and I barely ever looked in the closet, it hurt too much. I sneezed a little bit at all the dust, water was starting to form in my eyes from the dust particles. Maybe I should have taken a shower after going through this closet, but it was too late now.

I opened the box carefully to find all of my most important materials that I have ever owned in my life. I was first met with a sketch of my mother, she was beautiful, truly she was. I closed my eyes, trying to remember anything I could of her. She would always hug me whenever I was down, she did everything she could for my survival.

I felt a few tears brim around my eyes but I wiped them away before they fell, I didn't want to ruin the picture of her. Instead I smiled, if she hadn't told Carlisle to save me, I would never have met Bella, and my humanity would not have been given back to me.

And she would have liked Bella, she would have loved Bella. I remembered that she loved cooking, just as Bella. They would have gotten together so well, they might have even become close friends. And everything would have been….perfect. No Victoria, no Volturi, no vampires, as far as we were aware of. But I had to push those wistful thoughts aside, they wouldn't help me.

I looked through the box to find a lot more of her jewelry. I sighed, I wanted all of these on Bella's wrists, neck, fingers, but she wouldn't like that. She didn't like presents, and I didn't want to force anything upon her.

On the bottom of the box was what I was looking for.

My mother's engagement ring.

I smiled at how beautiful it was. My father had good taste, that was for sure. It was old, but I knew that it would look nice on Bella's finger. It might have been a little small on her, my mother had small fingers…I think.

She told me that when I met the girl I was ready to marry, that she would give me the ring. But when she died, I got all of her belongings, including this ring. I never thought that I would have any use for it. I almost gave it to Esme, not to ask for her hand in marriage of course, but because she would have taken good care of it.

But it was one of the only things I had left of my mother, and I wanted to keep it with me. I wanted her to stay in my heart. And now Bella _is_ my heart. And this ring no longer belongs to me, but to her.

That day, after I first kissed her in the meadow…that day was simple perfection, and I would give anything to just live in that moment forever. But that night, I held the ring in my hands as I watched Bella sleep in her bed…I remember that night almost perfectly.

_Bella rolled over and curled into my chest. How she was able to find such comfort while I was rock solid ceased to amaze me. But the slight smile on her lips showed me that she was comfortable. _

_She kept mumbling words under her breath. Occasionally she would whisper my name. Or say "I love you." Those three simple words made my heart soar. She loved me, she honestly loved me. And I loved her, more than the world. _

_I wrapped an arm around her, running a finger up and down her spine, trying to relax her further. She sighed and wrapped an arm around my chest and snuggled further into me. _

_I used my free hand to take the ring out of my pockets and looked at it. I put it on my chest next to where Bella's hand was lying. I smiled at how the stones matched her skin color perfectly, it was almost as if the ring was meant for her. _

_I leaned down and kissed her gently on the top of her head, "One day this ring will be on your finger, and we will be married, I promise you my sweet Bella."_

_Bella's lips formed into a little more of a smile as she slept peacefully for the rest of the night._

I remembered that night so clearly, and I knew that I wanted to marry her, I needed to marry her. And now…what would she say now? We're barely 18, still in high school. I wanted to ask her, but what if she said no? I couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle that at all. But I wanted this ring on her finger. I wanted the world to know that she was mine. And I was hers. What better way to do that than to get married?

I spent a few more minutes in the closet before I heard some rustling, someone was in here with me.

"Dude…you might want to tell Bella that you're still in the closet. Sooner better than later."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Emmett to say something stupid like that.

"But seriously, what are you doing in your closet?"

I turned around to look at him, "I think the better question is what are you doing in my closet?"

He sat down next to me and shrugged his shoulders, "Esme told me to apologize before you went to sleep."

"It's okay. I don't really mind."

He nodded his head, "So what are you doing in the closet?"

I looked down at the ring and sighed. The ring caught his attention and he nodded his head in understanding. I shook my head, "I don't know what to do. I can't just ask her, we're both so young. But I've waited over 100 years, and I want her to be my wife, or fiancé at the least."

"Do you want some advice?" I nodded my head, yes, Emmett would be a baby sometimes, but he did give good advice when it was needed.

"Don't ask her until you get out of high school. Maybe not even until you two get out of college." I widened my eyes in shock, that was over five years!

He continued, "I know…it's a while. But she's young, you have to remember that. And to outsiders, you both are young. People are going to think that she's pregnant, or that she's only marrying you for your money, which of course isn't true. But Bella doesn't like that kind of attention. You guys have the rest of your lives to spend with each other, you're in no rush. One day you will ask her to marry you, and one day she will say yes, and you two will get married. But not now, and not soon."

He sighed, "I hate to bring this up, but…you _just _came back. And this is your senior year, you need to worry about college, we need to worry about Victoria, and whether or not the rest of the family is going to change, and when, and if Daisy is up to that. A wedding is adding too much to this. There's no need to rush this."

I nodded my head as I looked down at the ring, back in my day people did marry at this age, but that was then, this is now. And Emmett was right, I didn't want to stress Bella out too much. I turned to Emmett, "Thanks, I guess I'm just a little stressed out is all."

I put the ring back in the box and closed the lid. I stood up and Emmett followed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry little bro, I've got your back."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as we walked out of the dusty closet.

* * *

**You know what song I have recently become addicted to? I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie. My friend introduced it to me and I have been listening to it non-stop. Woo. Sorry, anyways.**

**I hope that this chapter was at least a little enjoyable. The next chapter....dun...dun...ACTION. But the next chapter does have a cliffe. So...sorry about that. **

**Anyways, reviews are...reviews make me smile. Now...off to my suicide note (for Edward)!**

**You know...I remember when Twilight fanfiction only had 18,000 stories...now it's over 75,000. So...either I'm getting old, or this fanbase is seriously growing. I think it might just be a tad bit of both...**


	22. Victoria's Love

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG.**

**BUT I HAVE GOOD REASONS**

**1. I am now posting this story on Twilighted(dot)net and I needed to edit like the entire thing, which takes a lot of time. **

**2. I have finished Edward's suicide note, which is 11 pages by the way. I just need to edit it now and I will post it as soon as I possibly can.**

**3. I've been getting a lot of work in Drama lately and haven't been getting home until really late. But we're performing our scenes on Wednesday, so all should be well, and this story shall no longer be neglected. **

**I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I HAVE NOT NEGLECTED THIS STORY. I HAVE EVERY INTENTION ON FINISHING IT. **

**And sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than you would have expected, Victoria's point of view is fun, but it takes a lot out of me! If you want a long read, the suicide note should be up soon. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Victoria's Point of View

The wind, it was so slow compared to me. So very slow. And much too warm. Even when I was walking through snow the wind was too warm. I barely even felt it. I only knew it was there because of the hair flying around my face.

And the snow, oh the snow was fun. I liked hunting in the snow. I liked the way the innocent white part of the snow turned to red as soon as blood trickled from my prey into it. And I liked taking the blood from the snow. It was a mix of warmth and cold slithering down my throat.

And I liked watching as the blood melted the snow so you could almost see the ground, which was usually brown in the winter time. Yes, the sight of blood melting snow calmed me in a way that James was not able to.

James liked the heat, he liked it when the prey was more vulnerable, and the heat made them do so. But humans often had an awful smell to them in the heat, a little heat was good. But too much was just awful.

But James liked seeing me happy, so we hunted in the cold areas often.

Oh, hunting underwater was also fun. With all the fish swimming around, it was quite beautiful really. But sometimes sharks would come and we would have to battle them. Sometimes battling sharks could be quite boring, it was so easy. But sometimes it was more difficult, more of a challenge, which was always what James and I were interested in.

The challenge of it all. The complete thrill of letting one's senses go. It was truly a remarkable feeling. One that I can't seem to find anymore. I have hunted without James before, but I always knew that I would see him again, now it was as if there was no point.

I ran through the woods, trying to clear my mind and think of a plan that would go unnoticed by the little future seeing pixie. I had to think of something quickly, something that would be confusing. Something that would make my James so proud of me. I smiled as I remembered him.

We were always together, we hunted together, we ran together. Sure Laurant was there, but he sometimes went by himself places. Like when we decided to have some more intimate moments, alone, he would leave, and then come back if we decided to hunt. Usually one human was enough for the three of us, but sometimes I got greedy.

Laurant would get upset, but James…James loved it, he was always up for a challenge. And I gave him a challenge. We would fight each other for a hunt, all for the fun of it of course. We were perfect for each other.

And they took him, they took him away from me. That entire family. But it was the girl's fault, the little girl's fault. If she didn't exist, he would still be alive, and I wouldn't be hunting alone. Laurant wouldn't have left me alone because I was being too greedy. We hunted, just the two of us for some time after James died.

He thought that I needed help…

I don't need help.

I don't need help from anyone. I can do this alone, and I will do this alone.

Plus Laurant was much too kind for my own liking. He killed my prey much too soon. He didn't like torture, he liked it when everything happened quickly, but me, I liked seeing them in torture.

I wanted EVERYONE to feel the pain that I was feeling. If that was even possible. And Laurant wanted me not to get revenge. He told me to forget about the Cullens, to forget about that girl…ha, what a laugh. How could I forget about them? How could I forget about what they did to me?

Oh, look someone hiking in the woods. I hunted a few days ago, and I felt the venom pool in my mouth, I was hungry I suppose. I ran towards them, startling them slightly. They fell, dropping their useless map along with their body.

The man looked strong…for a human that is. And he knew what he was doing, he knew how to hike, and how to protect himself against animals. Obviously he hadn't been trained to protect himself from a vampire.

He looked up at me, wide eyed. I smirked and looked down at him, "Hello there."

"H-hi." They got up quietly, "I didn't see you coming. I'm sorry, am I in your way? I-I didn't m-mean to trespass or-r a-anything."

I smiled wider, good, they were frightened. They had a much better smell to them when they were frightened. I stepped forward and brushed my hand up to the man's cheek, he wasn't very handsome, but he was young, the younger blood always tasted sweeter.

I decided to make this quick. Not as quick as I could have made it, but he didn't pose much of a challenge for me and it simply wasn't worth my time. He wasn't too much fun to play with.

I picked him up by their neck and smiled as I watched him struggle. I pushed him down towards the ground and bit his arm roughly. I let the blood fill my mouth as I nipped and sucked, trying to get as much of the blood out as possible.

But this human was of course still alive and screaming in misery. I pulled them up and knocked him back to the ground, knocking him out in the process. I bit his other arm and sucked as much blood as I could, he tasted sweet, but a little bitter at the same time. I licked my lips, trying to get the stain out of them.

My lips slowly made their way to his neck, his pulse was now gone…a sign that his life was now over, I had taken it away from him. He would have died anyways. I was just helping nature take it's course.

I scratched at random patches in his body, making sure I got all the blood, and all the flavor with the blood. I scratched a little too hard around his stomach area, I was able to see his ribcage easily. I wrinkled my nose, he didn't smell as good as I thought he did before.

I bit down on his shoulder, cracking the bone in the process. If he were alive that would have hurt, that would have hurt a lot.

I didn't really like the crunching noise, it took me out of my little hunting world for just a little while. But sometimes I couldn't stop myself from biting down so hard that I would break the bones.

Perhaps, I have gotten a soft spot. I used to wait a little while longer before I killed the person. Sometimes I would even talk to them, scare them a little bit. Gotten the flavor out of them. But that was while _he _was alive, it was while we hunted together.

But now that seemed so pointless. It wasn't as fun anymore. I let go of the body and took out my lighter. I burned his body, and while it was flaming threw it into the river that was near by. If someone found his body they would think…well obviously he couldn't have set himself on fire and thrown himself into the river, drowning in the process. But maybe his body burned enough so only ashes were left, and those ashes would easily be mistaken for soil.

But if the body was found…it would definitely not be mistaken for a bear attack. I smiled, proud of my work. I would be gone, out of this area soon, nobody saw me while I was here, so it didn't really matter.

I started running through the woods, happy that I was "full" and I wouldn't need to hunt for a while longer. I would be able to come up with a good plan now without any thirst bothering me.

I ran faster, letting my bare feet barely make it to the ground, I was planning on snooping around, getting some more information about this Daisy person. I continued running, but slowed down as a familiar scent caught my nostrils. I made my way closer, and closer until I found the girl sitting on a rock staring out towards the trees.

I smiled, she was far away from home wasn't she? And what was she doing in the woods all alone? Didn't she know that it was dangerous to be out here all alone? Anything could come out and attack her. I made my way over to her slowly, knowing that she could probably sense me coming towards her right now. But she didn't move away nor did she turn towards me, letting her know that she knew I was here.

Did she want to die? Was that it? Or was this a trap? Quickly I smelt the air, no, nobody else around here. I was able to smell a few animals, but their blood was hardly appealing. I smiled, letting my white teeth show, even though nobody else was able to see it.

I sat down next to her on the rock, sitting, hmm, it felt weird, something that I really felt was a waste of time. Why sit when you can stand? Be above people, show power in the world? I let out a small laugh at how the Cullens really were turning into humans without even trying.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

I tried to make my voice as horrid as I possibly could. I still have not yet decided if I want to kill this girl or let her live.

She turned to face me completely, her black eyes bore straight into my red ones. I would have been frightened if I didn't find this situation so comical. But then she spoke, "I'm waiting for you."

* * *

**You guys hate me, I would actually hate me too. This cliffhanger is no fun, for that I am extremely sorry. **

**Sometime this week (perhaps next weekend) I will be posting the suicide note for Edward. I will work on this story as soon as I get the chance to, everything in real life should eventually cool down. **

**My apologies for this taking so long to get out to you, I wanted to get it right, and I didn't want it to feel rushed. I know that Victoria's point of view can be fun.**

**And sorry for the lack of fluff in this chapter, I told you the action would be coming soon!**

**- Morine**

**Reviews would be the perfect medicine for my hectic life, and they would calm me enough so that I can write more, and edit without making stupid mistakes. **


	23. Next Level

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews! I'm sorry that this took so long to get out to you, but I hope that it does not disappoint! **

**This chapter is a little lighter than the last one, and doesn't really answer any questions, but the next chapter will be action-packed and intense. I'm going to let you guys read this now.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

EPOV

I was sitting on the floor in the living room with Bella sitting quietly in my lap. I didn't really know where the rest of the family was. And frankly I didn't care. All that I could pay attention to was the fact that Bella's lips were on mine. Bella's hands were in my hair, tugging softly at some points and more roughly at others. And my hands were making smooth circles around Bella's waistline.

My back was leaning against the couch. Our homework was finished and soon forgotten as soon as Bella literally attacked me.

It was difficult to be physical even with Bella now. I knew that I would be spending the rest of eternity with her. I knew that she was "the one". I knew that eventually we would have sex. And just _knowing _that it was eventually going to happen made me want to have it happen sooner.

Whenever she merely gave me a peck on the cheek, I wanted to push her against the closest wall and just kiss the living daylights out of her. I knew that was hardly appropriate though.

These passionate make-out sessions that we have been having lately have been the hardest. Yes, they have been amazing. Oh, god. More than amazing. They have been truly remarkable. There was a sense of perfect belonging when I was with her. When she was in my arms or sitting in my lap I felt the comfort that I needed. It was normal, I felt normal.

But my self-control was starting to kill me. Neither one of us wanted to stop. Stopping was pure torture. We couldn't just merely stop and then go on to doing homework or watching a movie. It _hurt_ to stop.

We were teenagers for goodness sakes! We were supposed to be messing around with each other. We were supposed to have that sense of getting caught. We were supposed to do spontaneous things, just be with each other as much as we could.

But I knew that I couldn't let that happen. I had turned human, yes. But I still have my morals. And maybe waiting for marriage _is _out of the question. But was waiting until we were out of high school out of the question as well?

We had started our application for colleges. And we have both decided to go only where the other person is going. I know that I want to major in medicine. Bella is thinking of majoring in literature.

I know what Emmett said was true, we need to wait for marriage. But I could only think of the advantages we would have going to college as a married couple

For one thing we wouldn't be living in sin once we did decide to take our relationship any further.

I would be able to introduce her as Bella Masen Cullen, not Bella Swan.

Living together would be so much more simple, and much more permanent.

Boys would understand that she was _mine_. And that if they so much as laid a hand on her, I would hurt them.

But the one concern that I had was the money. Bella has made it quite clear to me that she doesn't want anyone else to pay for her college. She wants to do it on her own, with her own money. She recently got a job at Newton's mother's store. I tried to get a job there to make sure that Newton didn't try anything tricky but of course they had no more positions left.

If Bella and I were married, my money would be hers and she could quit her job. She wouldn't have to worry about money anymore. And she might not even complain that I was spoiling her so much. Because it would be her money too.

But Emmett's words were still fresh in my head. We were still young in terms of the rest of the world. I was rushing this. Weddings were stressful. We didn't have the time to plan a proper wedding. Alice was busy with visions of Victoria and making sure that we were all safe. And I knew that Bella wouldn't want to plan it, she would want a small wedding. Even that would be hard to plan for, and I didn't want to put that kind of weight on her shoulders.

And although she got on my nerves almost all of the time, I wanted Rose to be there. I wanted her to be holding onto Emmett's arm as everyone watched us be joined together in matrimony.

I've been human for a few weeks now, and it's gotten much easier. I've been eating much more normal amounts of food. And my eating habits have been less atavistic by far. Sleeping was still a little hard. I often wished that Bella was there with me. But my dreams have for the most part been pleasant ones.

Of course I have had a few nightmares. I've woken up a few times in various nights to find Esme over my bed checking to see if I was okay. To be quite honest, it was a little embarrassing. And I loved Esme's kindness and concern, but I wanted my Bella.

The nightmares would be about a few things. Me becoming a vampire again was one of them. Bella dying was too. Me killing Bella in various ways seemed to be one that wouldn't get out of my head no matter how much I wanted it to. And finally I had nightmares about Victoria, and James. Nightmares about people that have hurt me and my loved ones. Nightmares about the people that I have hurt.

But the dreams that I've had have been amazing. I never remembered them being so bizarre but at the same time so full of meaning.

Bella is in almost all of them. Lately they have been of her in a wedding dress walking down the isle. And some, I am ashamed to say have been a little more intimate than that. Then there are some with Bella just in my arms and me singing her smoothly to sleep.

I have had dreams about the family, all together and happy once again.

I've had dreams about my birthmother. I knew that she would have loved Bella and Bella would have loved her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Bella's nails digging in a little harder into my scalp. The pain was bearable, but the pleasure of the feeling was sensational.

I tightened my hold on her, as taut as it already was I felt the need to get closer. Her sweet, warm mouth was kissing all over my face. She kissed from my chin to my forehead. She kissed from ear to ear. She didn't miss any spot on my face.

And one of her hands was massaging my neck gently and- mmm. It felt _amazing. _One of my hands slowly slipped up the back of her shirt, massaging the skin there. Never had I seen someone with such beautiful skin as Bella.

Her skin was soft, and above all warm. I inwardly smiled at the fact that my hands were no longer freezing cold. They were just the right temperature for her skin.

I felt Bella pull away for a second. My lips automatically yearned for her touch once again.

"Bella…"

She leaned in, capturing my lips once again, but only a small peck. She pulled away all too soon.

"It's been weeks."

I nodded my head trying to get her lips back on mine. But she wouldn't let me, she just merely pulled away once again.

"Yes, weeks." I don't even think that I knew what I was saying. My eyes weren't even looking into Bella's. They were looking directly at her lips…them casting down a little further every so often.

"Well, don't you think that maybe our physical relationship could um," she paused, "be taken to the next level?"

My eyes immediately shot directly up to hers. Were we not being physical now? Did this not count for anything? What "levels" was she talking about?

Our breathing was starting to get back to normal. Her fingers were loosening their taut grip on my hair. I opened my mouth to speak but unfortunately no words were coming out. What was I supposed to say? I wanted to go further, but I didn't know _how. _I had no idea what I was supposed to do, how I was supposed to feel.

And I wasn't going to go all the way. Not on Esme's carpet in Esme's house. Not while we were getting caught up in the moment. Not now, not yet. I wanted to wait. Yes, waiting was completely hell, but I wanted to wait. I needed to wait.

"I-I…we…I."

I stuttered as I tried to find proper words to say. How was I supposed to go about doing this?

_Go about doing what Edward? You want this. You want to go further._

Shut up, just shut up.

_No Edward, you want this._

My hormones were screaming at me. Shut up.

_No Edward. See where your hands are? Just one swift movement and you can lift her shirt off her head. You want this, she wants this._

No, no, no, no, no. Not like this.

_Just use your hands, let me control yo-_

And then Bella got off my lap. I just sat there in complete shock. The cold air hit me faster than a baseball player hits a ball with a bat. My arms immediately felt empty. My scalp felt lonely. And my heart hurt.

I looked up at Bella who had just finished buttoning up her sweater mumbling quietly to herself. She went over to the other side of the room to retrieve her shoes that were somehow lost in the midst of our heavy make-out session. She picked up her left shoe and put it on her foot quickly. Then she spun around to look for the second one.

The white sneaker caught my eye before it caught hers. I lunged forward to capture it in my hands and stood up. Bella froze as she saw me with her misplaced item. Her head was down, and I could tell that she was trying hard not to look into my eyes.

I walked over to her and handed the shoe to her. Instead of taking it, she sobbed and fell quietly into my arms. I dropped the shoe and held onto her as if my life depended on it. She clutched onto my shirt that now was completely unbuttoned from our intimate actions that we had just moments ago.

I didn't know what she was crying about. Not really anyways. Was she crying because I left her? It has only been a few weeks, yes the best weeks of my life, but a few weeks at that. Perhaps it's still affecting her. Maybe we haven't talked about this as much as we probably should have.

Her sobs brought my out of my thoughts.

"Bella…" I whispered gently into her hair.

She shook her head slowly. "Edward…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…is there something wrong with me? I thought that we could try to go a little further, just a little. I don't know Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh god I didn't mean to. But I was just so caught up in the moment and I didn't know what I was saying."

I held her closer to me, praying that she would stop crying. I hated seeing my angel cry, it only caused my heart to frown. "Sh…you've done nothing wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. I know that I said we could go further, but I don't know if I'm ready for that…just not yet. Please understand me Bella. I love you. And I want nothing more than to take you away into my bedroom and stay there with you forever."

Her sobs were subsiding and I continued. "It's only been a few weeks. And it's just been a lot. A lot to get used to. All of these stronger feelings just kind of hit me in the face and I've been trying to sort them out. And we're not just normal teenagers. I'm afraid that if we do go farther, we won't stop. And I want to wait. I really do."

I felt Bella nod her head and close her eyes. "There I go again with the tears. I'm so- no, I won't apologize because we are supposed to be taking this more slowly. And I know that when we're ready we'll both know that."

She stepped away and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her t-shirt. I picked up her dropped shoe and whispered. "I'm not rejecting you Bella."

She nodded her head. "I know. Sometimes it's just where my mind goes to I suppose."

I shook my head, the reverse of her actions. "No Bella. I know what I did, when I left…made you think that way. But you know that I did that because I wanted to protect you, because I love you. It wasn't a rejection. And this isn't a rejection. I will never reject you. Please, don't let your mind go there."

"I know. I know that you don't mean to hurt me when you pull away. And I understand, on some levels I suppose." She sighed. "But I do need to get back home. I feel like I've been rejecting Charlie a lot lately."

I chuckled as she put on her other shoe. Once she was done I grabbed her hand and made our way to my car where I would drive her home.

--

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

_Victoria ran through the meadows, picking up her speed as she went. I saw leaves of various colors revolving around her as she flew past them. She smiled as she felt the cold ground touch her dirty, bare feet. _

_And then she smelt something familiar. She walked towards her and questioned her almost casually._

"_What are you doing here all alone?"_

_The girl turned around, meeting Victoria's desolate eyes. "I'm waiting for you."_

_She clawed at Victoria's throat but missed because she was thrown against a tree._

I was pulled out of the picture as soon as the body hit the tree with a sharp impact. I parked my car somewhere in the woods where it would not rise questioning and ran into the woods, trying to find that tree.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter....ACTION. **

**You know I saw Star Trek, and let me just tell you...it was AMAZING. I strongly suggest that you guys see it, especially to all of my "Heroes" fans out there. ;)**

**Also...**

**I POSTED EDWARD'S SUICIDE NOTE. **

**It's on my account now, it's called "Last Words". It's a bit of a long read, but I know that a few of you said that you would be interested in reading that.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **

**- Morine**

**(Thanks for reading, check out "Last Words" if you get a chance!)**


	24. Fights and Battles

**Oh my freaking gosh, this chapter is really intense. If I need to change the rating, TELL ME.**

**Longer A/N at bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

VICTORIA'S POINT OF VIEW

I smiled as she got up and lunged towards me. I quickly rolled over on the ground so that she missed me every so slightly, might as well make this a little fun. She got up from her little fall and circled around me.

I smiled even wider this time, she was trying too hard, really she was. We circled for a few more times. I didn't want to be the one to pounce, surely I would kill her immediately. She seemed to be a little weak.

The small glint in her eyes told me otherwise though.

Before I saw the scene laid out before me she tackled me to the floor restlessly.

So this _will_ be a challenge.

Thank god, I was looking for one.

She started clawing at my throat. To my surprise it hurt. It would heal over time, but it hurt enough to cause me to cry out. I quickly threw her off of me, causing her so smash quite vociferously into the nearby tree.

She got up off of the tree, stomping on some nearby branches in the process. "You…you have taken _everything _away from me."

I smiled and growled at her. "What on earth are you talking about little girl?"

She growled as she bent her legs closer to the ground. "My family is torn apart because of _you. _You and your stupid revenge. If you loved James so much then why don't you just go and join him?"

I growled at her. How _dare_ she. She had no right to talk to me. To come anywhere near me. "If you love your husband so much then why did you leave him?"

She lunged at me one more time and clawed my throat. She leaned down and bit my shoulder. The impact of her teeth breaking my stone cold skin caused me to scream out. I tried to whither out of her taut grip but I found myself unable to do so. I opened my eyes to find her grinning at me.

She was _enjoying_ this.

This was supposed to me _my _revenge. Not hers. She didn't deserve any of this. Her love wasn't brutally taken away from her. There was a reason that James and I were perfect for each other. _We both would never die_. We both would be perfectly satisfied in our lives even when we weren't with each other every single second of every single day.

James dying completely took the point of our relationship away.

Her teeth shined in the sunlight as her smile widened. Her skin was shining brightly as the clouds cleared up. Mine was glistening as well, but what looked hideous on her looked beautiful on me.

"Get your hands off of me!" I hissed at her as I pushed her off me and onto the ground. Her grin automatically turned into a scowl as she clawed bootlessly at my face.

After what seemed to be around five minutes or so she pushed me off of her. Instead of falling back I managed to be able to stand while we circles cautiously around each other.

It was an odd feeling, this fight to take so long. Usually when I was in a battle with over vampires it would take merely one minute and they would be gone forever. But this…this was taking longer than expected.

Maybe more vocal tactics would have to work. "Why did you come here alone anyways? You know that you can't beat me. And I know if anyone was following you, they would be here by now. So what exactly were you planning on happening?"

She scowled at me one more time and hissed. "I don't see why that concerns you."

"What was it? Problems with the mate? Oh, I'm sorry your _husband_. Did you come here because you _want _me to kill you? Is that it? Why put up the fight for it then?"

"I'm not here to die. I'm here because you are destroying my family."

"Your family? Let me tell you a little something sweetheart."

She growled but slowed her circling pace. "Don't call me sweetheart."

I smiled, this was annoying her. I could feel it in the air. "Listen. We are _vampires_ we aren't supposed to be part of families. We aren't supposed to get _married_. We're not humans, you and your 'family' doesn't seem to understand that what you are doing is unnatural."

We kept pacing around each other, not sure who was going to make the first move. She seemed like she was trying to control herself, but at the same time so was I. And I am much stronger than she is. I have just eaten a human and she has been living on a diet of deer and grizzly bears forever. I had many legs up in this battle.

I continued. "You know… I liked you. Since that first day in those woods I could tell that you didn't like the human girl. So why do you even bother?"

"Shut up!"

Her eyes were getting darker and darker by the second. My grin was only widening. "And now the person who rejected you is a human as well."

"Shut up!"

I tilted my head. "That doesn't seem quite fair. It doesn't seem like what a _family_-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…would do."

I was getting to her. She was going to jump. I could feel it. She would jump but I would attack her in the process. Killing her would be a little more difficult for I don't carry around a lighter with me. A fire would be too hard to make. The wood on the trees even was still a little damp from the constant rain, not to mention the effort I would have to put into that.

"So you're here because you want revenge? Why do you want revenge on me? What have I don't to you? I've been helping you all this time. Think about it, if James had killed the girl wouldn't you feel a little more content? You could live your life with, what's his name? Emmett, yes Emmett. You two could be together with no pestering little human getting in your way."

"You have nothing to do with what goes on in my house!"

"Oh my sweet dear, stick with me and I will make sure that you get everything you ever wanted. We'll make that creature change you back into a human. We'll find you a suitable man and you can live the life that you've always dreamed of."

She shook her head. "That's not what- that's not why I'm here! And you know it. I love Emmett and I would never sign a contract to his death if it meant my humanity!"

I slowed my pace even further. "What contract my little dear? All you simply need to do is get that creature to change you. Then you will be human. Leave the rest to me."

"Leave my family alone."

"What the little girl and her now human little boy? Oh no, you of all people should know of revenge. But I haven't decided who I'm going to kill. Perhaps you can help me with that?"

"Leave them alone."

"You know that you don't want me to leave them alone. You hate them both don't you? Bella ruined your life didn't she? If she died, if she never existed you could be a human by now! You wouldn't have to be bothered with all of this ever. And the boy, oh he's worse isn't he? How _dare_ he betray the _family_ for love? How dare he get what you've always wanted simply because he fell in love with a human? Listen Rose…"

"It's Rosalie to you."

I let out a little laugh, she was a funny one then wasn't she? "I'm sorry, Rosalie. Stick with me and you can have your mate and your humanity. It's perfect isn't it?"

Just as I finished my sentence I felt a large claw-like creature rip at my back. There was no pain at first. I figured it was just a bear trying to attack me. But when I turned around to throw the bear at Rosalie, thus disarming her, I did not find a bear but a short female with spiky hair.

**(I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW, IT GETS VIOLENT) **

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW

I was driving in my car, ready to go back home when the vision happened. My sister thrown across a tree with Victoria standing viciously over her. I pulled my car over immediately and slammed the door open and shut it.

I smelled around in the air, but was unable to find anything familiar. I looked on the floor only to find a few claw prints from bears and other sorts of animals.

I heard them before I smelt them.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. Stick with me and you can have your mate and your humanity. It's perfect isn't it?"

Rosalie's eyes never left Victoria's but she knew that I was here, that much I could tell. They were walking around in a circle, seeing who would pounce first. Both of them started going extremely slow. Well slow for vampires anyways.

As soon as Victoria seemed to be letting her guard down I jumped on her back and started attacking it. She turned around and clawed at me but Rosalie quite nefariously ripped out her arm and clawed at her back in the process.

She yelled over Victoria's loud screeches. "Did you bring a lighter?"

I nodded my head as she pinned Victoria to the ground.

She started clawing at Victoria's chest but Victoria wasn't giving in easily. Her right arm was thrown beside her, completely useless as the venom started flowing out of what used to be where her arm is.

She still had her other arm though.

With one hand she picked Rosalie up by the neck and threw her onto the nearby rock.

"AHHHHHH."

Rosalie's high pitched scream hit my ears and all of my thoughts of a lighter were thrown out a window when I ran over to the nearest tree. It was quite a large one, so I had to go to the next one, which seemed to be extremely smaller.

I ripped out the largest branch from it and threw it at Victoria's head.

From past experience I know that getting hit in the head with a tree branch really wasn't as painful as it might seem, but it surely did get her attention.

She threw Rosalie back onto the rock, which earned another scream from her. I looked over quickly to find Rosalie still scattered on the ground, but she was getting up quickly.

I looked over to Victoria's right side. There was still some venom leaking out but the wound was starting to close up. And from the looks of it she didn't seem to be in that much pain.

She smiled at me. "You think that you can actually win this?" she kept laughing. "You think that you can actually get away from what you all did to my James? You're another reason for his death. Maybe if he didn't need so much revenge from you, he would never have gone after that human. I guess I will just have to kill your entire clan now won't I?"

She sunk low to the ground and reached for my legs. I felt my head hit the ground as she dragged me across the dirt and the grass. But before she could take me anywhere far Rosalie drew her teeth and bit her roughly in the neck.

While Rosalie seemed to have control over the situation I looked around for the lighter. As soon as I found it I looked around to see where a fire could properly be made. It was damp everywhere.

I looked back at the two females covered in grass and venom by now. Surely if we tore her apart enough I could get her on fire and she would be nothing but a pile of ashes.

As if Rosalie could hear my thought process she threw Victoria against the rock, six times at that. She seemed to claw effortlessly at anywhere she could get to.

I ran over to give her the lighter. "I can't find a dry patch around here. Either we take her somewhere dry or we tear her apart enough for a fire to be made."

Victoria hissed but I punched her straight into her jaw. She struggled against me as Rosalie started the lighter. She started at Victoria's bare foot. The fire blazed a perfect shade of orange as I clawed at Victoria's throat, hoping to stop her struggles.

I felt my vision start to haze up, not a vision, no not now. I tried to blink my eyes, to stop it. They didn't usually come so suddenly, not like that anyways.

_Stop it. _

Victoria must of sensed my point of weakness for before I knew it my vision was met with the same area we were in now, just with blood. A lot of blood.

_There was a large fire in the middle of where the giant tree used to stand. A puddle of blood was around the rock. A few rain drops started to fall down, but it was only starting. _

_I heard a scream from somewhere, "ROSALIE. ALICE." _

_The footsteps started getting closer. _

I heard a scream.

_The vision was starting to get hazy and the fire started to grow. The small amount of rain wasn't doing much to stop it._

I heard another scream, which pulled me out of my small vision.

I looked around to find no fire and no blood.

The screams were coming from Rosalie.

I ran towards Victoria and Rosalie, trying to get Rosalie safe. Victoria's teeth were on Rosalie's neck, she was trying to suck all of the venom out so that there would be nothing left of my sister.

I jumped on Victoria but she only stood up and rammed me against the giant tree, breaking it while doing so.

I rolled over and ended up under a few branches of leaves. With one thrust of my arm I managed to get the tree off of me, but I heard it fall into a nearby river.

As my senses started catching up to me, I smelled blood. It wasn't human blood, it was animal blood. But I heard the heartbeat coming closer and closer to me. I hadn't been hunting in a while and I was getting quite weak. I was weak, in pain, the need to kill was slowly clouding my senses. The need to drink was also taking over my ability to think straight.

I heard Rosalie scream out again. She was losing a lot of venom. As I looked more carefully there was a huge scare on the left side of her face now. It looked painful, and deep. There was Victoria's venom in the cut. I didn't know how easily it would heal.

Before Victoria could suck anymore venom out of Rosalie I jumped on her and quickly tore he head off.

With one last vociferous shriek from Victoria I felt her body go limp underneath me. I quickly got the lighter out of Rosalie's hand and started burning what were the pieces of Victoria.

The fire was growing by the second.

I turned around to find my beloved sister clawing hopelessly at the ground.

I turned my head, the heartbeat was being more intense as was the scent. It was a deer.

I ran as fast as I ever had to catch that deer. Quickly I ripped off its head too. It was a little easier than Victoria, but it still struggled just a little bit.

I pulled the limp body over to Rosalie as I ripped open the skin letting the blood flow out. "Rosalie, you need to drink."

I quickly cupped my hands and managed to get a bit of blood on them. I brought them up to Rosalie's lips to let her drink from them. She needed to drink, she needed to grow stronger again. She drank the blood from my hands quickly as she made her way over to the deer and started sucking the sweet nectar.

"ROSALIE! ALICE!"

I heard the cries of Emmett, I also smelt the rest of the family, minus Bella and Edward of course.

I fell down to the floor by Rosalie and the dead deer. I looked over to the fire, which was now growing even more so than in my vision. I looked to my left, we needed to get water fast, we couldn't let the fire spread any further. People were hiking up here. There were animals. A wildlife fire couldn't be started, not now.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Alice…"

I felt a wave of calm overtake me as I crawled into Jasper's chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me as I sobbed tearlessly into his chest.

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

"Baby…I should have never let you leave. I should have went with you. I should have been there to protect you!"

She had just finished drinking from the deer and was clutching onto my chest rocking back and forth.

The fire obviously held Victoria's body in it. I saw Esme run off to the river to stop the fire from spreading any further. Carlisle was standing over me.

I held her head in my chest and kissed her forehead gently. All of her clothes were ripped up and her usually white skin was now almost all brown from the dirt and grass. Her neck had three bite marks on it. I wondered if they would ever heal. But her left cheek had the most pain to it. There was a huge gaping cut with venom oozing out of it.

"Carlisle, help her. Please tell me that she's going to be okay."

"She's weak. You need to get her blood, and a lot of it. Take her back home. There should be a few glasses of human blood. That should give her some energy back. She's losing a lot of venom. Make sure that she drinks enough blood. After we take care of this mess I will bring you some more blood. Go, take her home!"

I cradled her in my arms and held her close to my chest. "Shh baby, it's going to be okay."

I ran through the woods until I saw the giant white house. I ignored the handle as I just ran through the door. I headed up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. There was a cabinet where he kept a little human blood just in case. I opened it quickly and brought the glass up to Rosalie's lips.

She swallowed all of it quickly. I brought the two other glasses with me as we entered our room. I sat down on the floor in a little corner holding on to Rosalie as if my life depended on it. She drank down the blood as I sobbed dryly into her hair.

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

We were in the living room watching a movie, curled up underneath the blankets when we heard the door fly open. We turned around to find a trail of dust.

I looked at Bella and she looked back up at me. "Was that Emmett?"

* * *

**Sorry if the ending kind of took everyone out of the intensity of the fight. Wow, that was the most intense fight scene that I've even written!!! I hope that it wasn't to unrealistic...sorry but I've never been in a vampire fight.**

**Sorry that this took so long...a lot has been going on. **

**I am going to try to finish this story in the next few weeks, but I don't know how much writing I will be able to get done very soon.**

**I've been writing a lot of stories on fictionpress. So check out my stuff! (www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)~morine). It's also the homepage on my profile.**

**And my one-shot (that has nothing to do with this story) of Edward's suicide note is up.**

**Okay, there might be a few questions. Sorry if anything was confusing. **

**It was ROSALIE. Sorry for the confusion, I was surprised that people weren't really guessing her! Also, it might not be that realistic in terms of how vampires can get hurt and all. Well...I tried to make it as realistic as I could.**

**Reviews would be great. **


	25. Blood Donations

**Hey guys! Well...it hasn't been _that_ long. So I suppose that is a good thing right? And ding dong the witch is dead! Sorry, life has just been so hectic lately! I'm going to try to update the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys, I worked extra hard on it! **

**I think that there are only going to be about three to five more chapters of this story. I know, the idea is saddening, but I feel that way about every story I write! :(. I'm happy that so many people have been enjoying it so far! **

**The next few chapters will tie up some loose ends. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

I looked back at Bella then at the door that had been knocked down. Nobody else in the house would break down a door except Emmett. But why?

"Edward?"

I turned back to her. "I don't know if we should check on him or not. Perhaps he just needs to be left alone?"

She nodded her head but I could tell there was still a look of worry on her face. "What if it's not him?"

"Then it's someone else in the family."

It was times like these when I missed the ability to read minds most of all. I knew that if I still had my vampire senses and my mind reading, I would be able to take care of this situation. I would be able to protect my angel. I would get that look of concern off of her face and replace it with a sweet smile.

We continued to watch the movie but Bella's eyes kept roaming back to the staircase as did mine. If it were Emmett surely he would at least acknowledge our presence before going upstairs. And if it wasn't Emmett or another family member, it was surely a vampire. And if that was true, this vampire would have killed both of us by now.

I wrapped my arm protectively around Bella's shoulders. Her head dropped to my chest and she was practically sitting in my lap.

She looked back upstairs and I frowned. "Do you want me to check it out?"

Immediately she shook her head. "No! It could be dangerous." She bit her lip in an adorable fashion. "Maybe we should get out of here though. I mean, what if it's Victoria who's going to jump at us any second."

"I highly doubt that. If it was Victoria we would both be dead right now."

It was then that we heard a high pitched scream. I held Bella closer to me and clutched the blanket closer to our bodies. Bella looked at me in a slight panic. I didn't think that leaving the house would be the smartest move. When the family came back they would be curious. And Carlisle rushed out of here telling us not to go anywhere. They left in a hurry and didn't explain what was going on.

We heard another scream and Bella started shivering. "Shhh, it's okay. We're going to figure this out, okay?" she nodded her head into my chest.

Yet another scream. This one seemed a little different. The vocal patterns were familiar. I knew that nobody was being attacked, but I also knew that whoever it was, was in a lot of pain.

Another scream. It was Rosalie.

I turned to Bella. "It's Rosalie."

Her head shot up. "We need to help her." she tried to get out of my lap but I kept my grip taut on her slim body.

"Wait, it could be dangerous." I looked upstairs, she was right. Rosalie did seem to be needing help. But I wasn't willing to put Bella in any risk because of it. "Why don't you get in the car and drive home. It should be safer there. I'll see what…"

"NO! Edward, I'm not leaving here without you. If Rosalie needs help we'll help her together."

I looked down into her brown orbs. We heard another scream, but it was more like a whimper this time.

Bella got off my lap and I stood up with her. She started walking quickly towards the staircase but I gripped her hand to stop her. She turned back to me with a pleading look on her face. "What…"

"You need to stay behind me Bella. Don't let go of my hand."

Our fingers twined together as I lead us up the stairs. I started hearing whispering coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"I'll make the pain go away. Please, just hold on just a little while for me. Rose baby. Please."

Emmett was here as well. I loosened my grip on Bella's hand just a little bit. I knew that we weren't in any high danger at this point but I didn't want to take any chances. Not with Bella, never with Bella.

We got to their door that was opened just a tad bit. I didn't want to barge in on them. But I didn't know if knocking was appropriate enough.

Bella seemed to be getting impatient because she knocked on the door. "Emmett?"

From the little slip I could see Emmett cradling Rosalie's almost limp body in his arms. My heart almost broke at the sight. Rosalie was Emmett's life.

I opened the door fully and walked up to the couple huddled in the corner. "Emmett? What happened?"

He shook his head and then looked back at Rosalie. "I-I….there was a fight and…she's getting too weak. But I've already given her two glasses of human blood, and a deer. But I can't leave her to get more blood. And I don't know what to do."

"What fight? Is anyone else hurt?"

He nodded his head and clutched Rosalie closer to his chest. "Who?"

Emmett just kept rocking her back and forth. I repeated myself. "Who?"

He whispered into her hair. "She's getting so weak."

I looked back at Bella who looked like she was on the verge of tears. I kissed her cheek quickly and then let go of her hand. Mine felt cold and empty once I let go. "Bella, stay here okay? I'll be right back."

"Edward where…"

Before she had time to finish her sentence I left the room and practically ran over to Carlisle's study. He always kept some of his medical stuff in the house in case of emergencies.

I made my way over to the shelves with the needles. After searching through about four or five of them I found one that would hold a cup of a large amount of blood. I sat down on his desk as I stuck the needle into my skin quickly. I smiled, finally all of those years of medical school were paying off.

As I saw the blood leave my veins and go into the bag I smiled. It was inappropriate for the moment but I realized that if I went to medical school, I could be a doctor. I would be old enough to be taken seriously. And I could help a lot of people. Hopefully repent at least some of my sins. And I would have Bella right there with me.

Once the bag was filled up I took the red filled bag back to the other bedroom. I felt a little weaker, a little dizzier. It was a feeling that I wasn't used to. But I knew that it was just because of the amount of blood I had lost.

I got to the edge of the bedroom. "Bella, close your eyes."

My voice was a little weaker too and I knew that Bella was able to tell. "Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just close your eyes."

"Edward…."

"Trust me."

There was a big pause as silence filled the room. Finally Bella let out a big breath and closed her eyes. "They're closed."

I stepped into the room and handed Emmett the bag. "That should help just a little bit."

Emmett's eyes blackened at the smell of the blood. And the band-aid I put on myself wasn't helping too much. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She fell into my arms and put her hand on my chest to steady herself. "I think that Bella and I are going to go for a little drive. I don't want to test your self control any further."

Emmett nodded his head as I took Bella out of the room. Her eyes were still closed, but I didn't want her to faint at the sight of the blood. And it was a lot of blood, I'm sure more than I was probably supposed to give.

Bella stumbled a bit as we left the room but then Emmett spoke. "Edward? Thank you."

I turned my head and nodded to him. Once we were out of the room I closed the door behind us and told Bella that she could open her eyes. She gave me a curious look as I took her outside and got in the passenger's seat of her truck.

She raised her eyebrows as she got into the driver's seat. "What was…"

"Drive and I'll explain."

Once we were far away from the house so that Emmett wouldn't be so tempted I turned to Bella. "Sorry about that."

My headache was growing a bit and I had to put my head on Bella's window to try and hold it up.

"Edward are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. Just a little dizzy that's all."

"So that's why you let me drive. Why did I need to close my eyes? And what's going to happen to Rosalie? Where's the rest of the family? Is Emmett okay? He didn't really give me any details."

"I drew some of my blood to give to Rosalie. That's why I'm a little dizzy. It's nothing to worry about. I had you close your eyes because I know how you are with blood. I didn't want you to get dizzy as well. I don't know where the rest of the family is, all I know is there was a fight and Rosalie got hurt."

Bella nodded her head as she kept driving. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up. "How much blood did you give them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not much." That was a lie. I know how much blood was normal to give for donations and I drew at least twice that much blood.

"If you didn't give that much blood then you shouldn't still be feeling this dizzy."

"I'll be fine. I just need to lay down for a little while."

Minutes later Bella pulled into her drive way. Somehow the roles got reversed. She jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. Then she unbuckled my seatbelt and helped me out of the car. I wrapped one shoulder on her and she held me up.

Charlie must not have been home because she fumbled with her keys and opened the door herself. She helped me up the stairs and to her bedroom. There she sat me down on her bed. "Why don't you lay down for a little while and I'll make you something to eat. That should get some of your energy up."

I nodded my head and laid my head down on her pillow. I wasn't near fainting but suddenly I felt exhausted. My right arm felt a little weird and I clutched it against my chest to make the odd feeling go away.

I smiled as Bella came back to the room with something to eat and a soda. I ate the food quietly and Bella ran downstairs to put the dishes in the sink. I felt guilty for not helping her but I knew that I would only get in the way.

"Get some sleep Edward. It's getting a little late anyways. I'll convince Charlie to let you stay here for the night." She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I whispered an "I love you" but it was so quiet that I don't think she heard me. I felt warm blankets being wrapped around my body as I inhaled Bella's scent from her pillows completely.

I vaguely heard the bedroom door shut as sleep quickly overtook my mind.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I finished cleaning up the kitchen when I heard Charlie's footsteps come inside. I already had dinner prepared for both him and myself.

I set the food down on the dining room table and Charlie sat down. "Hey Bells, how was your day?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down across from him and started eating my meal. I pondered for a moment. If I didn't tell Charlie that Edward was in my room he probably would never know. He wasn't a nosey father and I would be able to distract him enough. Edward would get a good amount of sleep and Charlie would be ignorant about the whole thing.

But then again I am a terrible liar and he was bound to find out. I just didn't want him to get upset and force Edward back to his own house. I didn't know exactly what was going on with the Cullens, but I knew that staying out of their way might be a little easier.

I decided on telling the truth, well as much of it that was needed.

"Edward and I were doing some work but he started feeling a little dizzy. He's upstairs sleeping right now but I don't want to wake him up. The drive to his house is a little long and I think it might be better if he stays the night. It's Saturday so we don't have to worry about school tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch. Please let him stay here."

I would practically beg Charlie to let him stay with us. It put me at peace knowing that Edward was close.

"Is he sick?"

I shook my head. "No. I just don't think that he ate too much today. He donated some blood earlier in the day, that might be it too."

Charlie nodded his head. "Well, alright then. But I don't want you two sleeping in the same room let alone bed do you understand?"

I nodded my head. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Charlie nodded his head as he finished up his dinner. "Tell Edward I hope that he feels better. I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed now. I'm not kidding about the same bed thing."

I nodded my head once again. "Thank you Charlie."

"No problem kiddo."

I sighed as I watched my father walk up the stairs.

ESME'S POINT OF VIEW

We put out the fire and got rid of any other evidence that we were here. Surely someone might have seen the fire and reported it. But once they found out that it was just a small one they would probably think it was just a campfire gone wrong.

The blood from the animals were cleaned up and we tried to make the fallen trees look at natural as we possibly could. Jasper and Alice were sitting on a rock by the stream. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down while Carlisle was making sure that she's okay.

"I think that she's going to be fine. You two might want to go hunting some time soon though. It's been a while and we don't want her to get too weak."

Jasper nodded his head. Carlisle then turned to me. "I don't know if Edward and Bella are still at our house, but I know that Emmett and Rosalie must have gotten there by now. I need to stop by the hospital and try to get some more blood for Rosalie. Can you check on Edward and Bella to see if they're alright?"

I nodded my head and kissed my husband gently on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

I ran through the woods until I arrived at Bella's house. It was closer and I figured that I would check on Charlie as well. What surprised me were the three heartbeats I heard in the house.

Carefully I opened one of the windows that was already opened just a little bit. I would have to convince Charlie to install locks, especially late at night. All the lights in the house were off except one, but I could see just fine.

I made my way over to the living room to see Bella sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. I walked over to her and sat by her feet. She jumped a little at the slight chill I probably brought into the room but once she saw my face she closed her book and sat up straighter.

"Is Rosalie okay?"

I shook my head. "I'm not so sure. Carlisle's doing what he can. Charlie let Edward stay here for the night?"

She nodded her head. "He gave some blood to Rosalie and was feeling a little weaker. He fell asleep in my bed and Charlie let him stay the night, given that I stay on the couch."

"That might be fore the better. I don't think having a human in the house will help the situation any."

After a moment of silence Bella asked the question that seemed to be on her mind. "Where exactly is Miss Daisy?"

"We're not so sure. She's okay, that much I do know. But she does have a life besides us and I have a feeling that she might have had other things to take care of. Alice said that she saw her with you and Edward though. So perhaps she will be making her visit soon enough."

Bella nodded her head. "What happened exactly?"

I sighed. "Victoria's dead. Rosalie and her were fighting when Alice jumped in. There was a huge fight but finally they managed to kill her. Alice is okay, she's just a little shaken is all. Her and Jasper are going hunting soon. I think they need some time alone. Rosalie on the other hand seemed to have had it worse. Carlisle says that her cuts might heal eventually, but she needs a little more time and a little more blood."

"Do you think Charlie will let Edward stay here a little while? I would hate for us to get in everyone's way."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's the smartest move. Charlie isn't going to be too happy with that. We still have that house only a few minutes from here. I think it might be better if Edward stayed there. I'll probably stay with him. We can't have you sleep on the couch like this! With Victoria gone we're all safe now. I don't want you to worry about it."

She nodded her head and I got up. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll come by tomorrow night and pick Edward up. Try to get some sleep. I have a feeling these next few days are going to be long ones."

Bella laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead gently and turned off her light.

It would definitely be a long few days.

* * *

**As I said before, only about three to five more chapters of this story. But if you want, check out my fictionpress account! It's the homepage on my profile.**

**Also my one-shot, Last Words has in fact been posted. Check it out if you wish to do so! **

**I know that the fight scene and the fact that Rosalie's healing is taking longer that it should isn't really correct. I know that it's very difficult for vampires to get hurt, but for the story's sake that's what happened. **

**If you have any suggestions for what you would like to see in the chapters to come feel free to say so! **

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing ;)!**

**- Morine**


	26. Dreams and Heart to Hearts

**Sorry for the long wait guys...we had finals and exams the past two weeks. But I'm here now! I assume there's going to be 2 to 3 more chapters left. I'm going to try to finish them before next week. Lets cross our fingers!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

"_Bella…"_

_Her name fell on my lips lightly like a bird landing on a tree branch. My lips slowly came back to hers as I rolled us over on the bed. Whose bed it was, I was not so sure. All that mattered was Bella being in my arms wearing a beautiful white wedding gown._

_She pulled away from me. "I love you."_

_I smiled. "I love you too Mrs. Masen."_

_Bella smiled further at the name as her lips crashed against mine once again. Cullen was my last name now, but using my human named seemed to be more personal. And I wanted to have something for my birthmother. Cullen was still both of our last names but Masen was the more official one._

_My arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. One of my hands crept up to play with her delicious curls. I tugged gently on her hair, watching a few pins drop out as I did so. _

_My eyes caught sight of the beautiful ring, my mothers, sitting on her finger. My heart swelled at the sight. _

_Bella's hands were tugging a little more fiercely at my hair. I didn't want her to stop. The gentle tugging felt good against my scalp. My arms held her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible._

_My lips slowly left hers. Not out of want but out of need for air. My lips left her skin for a mere second before they were traveling down her cheek and eventually neck. I felt Bella's soft hands move to my neck. She made work of the taut tie and started unbuttoning my shirt. _

_Her warm hands were caressing the skin on my chest gently. My lips were becoming more needy, nipping and biting around the shell of her ear. _

"_I love you Bella."_

_She smiled at the mention of her name. "I love you too Edward."_

_I smiled even further as I continued my work on her skin. Before I was cognizant of the world around me I felt Bella tugging to get my shirt off my back. I complied, wanting to get as close to her as I possibly could. _

_I held her closer to my chest as my lips made their journey back to hers. _

"_Edward."_

_Mhmmmm._

"_Edward…"_

"_Edward. Edward?"_

"Edward?"

My eyes opened as I was pulled out of my dream. I found my beautiful angel hovering over me with a glass of juice and breakfast in her hands. "I'm sorry to have waken you, but breakfast is ready. I already ate, but I figured you needed some food."

I smiled widely and sat up. Bella put the tray of food down on my lap and I scooted over so that she could sit next to me. I then turned my head and gave her a good morning kiss. It lasted a little longer than I intended originally.

We were both panting for air by the time the kiss was over. Bella told me to eat my breakfast. She also explained what happened. I was immediately worried for both Alice and Rosalie, they were my sisters. But I was extremely happy to hear that Victoria had been taken care of. It felt like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. For the first time in what felt like centuries I felt normal. I felt happy. I felt safe. I felt in love, and that meant that nothing could stop me.

I wanted to pick Bella up and kiss the living daylight's out of her. I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to go to Vegas and get married. I wanted to carry her through the threshold. I wanted to show her how much I love her.

I wanted to start the rest of our lives. I was ready to start the rest of our lives.

Graduation was a month away. Both Bella and I got accepted to a college in Florida. Bella was happy that she could spend time with her mother more. And I was happy to see her happy. I knew that she would like the sun. And we would come back to Forks on holidays to visit our families and be happy with one another.

The only thing I was worried about was my family. Would they all really change into humans? I know that nobody else applied to colleges. And I worry because I don't want their lives to be like that.

But then again, most people went to college to get jobs in the future. We already had enough money for the rest of our life. More lives even. So perhaps everyone will decide that college isn't for them. Perhaps everyone will get married one more time, except Carlisle and Esme of course.

But thinking about the future was getting too confusing. I just wanted to curl up with Bella in my arms.

I finished my breakfast and gave Bella another kiss on the lips as she took the tray from my lap and wandered off downstairs. I suggested doing the dishes for her but she said that I should jump in the shower and we would continue on the rest of the day.

The shower was nice and refreshing, it was much different then the one at home, much smaller at least. Esme apparently left some clothes for me in the middle of the night. I smiled at how thoughtful my mother really is.

I made my way down the stairs, ready to just spend the day making out with my girlfriend but I was surprised to see Esme sitting at the kitchen with Bella. They weren't talking as much as I would have liked but neither one of them seemed to be uncomfortable.

I leaned down to give Bella a chaste kiss on the forehead and then I went over to give my mother a hug.

She smiled and then rustled my hair a little bit. "You shouldn't come down with your hair so wet! In this weather you're going to catch a cold for sure."

I rolled my eyes but sat next to my two favorite women. "Thanks for the clothes by the way."

"Yes well, you have a load of them back at the new house."

For the first time this morning I frowned. While the morning was over it was still mid-afternoon. And I knew with Esme being here that my time with Bella was running short, until tomorrow that is. But neither Bella nor I liked PDA so any intimacy with her would have to wait.

I nodded my head and turned to Bella. "So…I guess that we have to go now right?"

Esme frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know that I wasn't going to come until later, but Emmett wanted to talk to you."

Bella nodded her head and spoke. "It's okay. We'll see each other tomorrow, right Edward?"

I nodded my head in defeat. Esme got up to go and gave Bella a big hug. "I'll wait in the car for you two to say your goodbyes."

I loved Esme because she was always so thoughtful like that. I kissed Bella gently on the lips. "I'll miss you."

She sighed and relaxed into my embrace. "I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other tomorrow. You can call me later and tell me how everything is alright?"

I nodded my head and gave her one last goodbye kiss. Then I joined my mother in her car. "Bella seems to be excited for college. How about you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really like making small talk, but then again neither did Esme. "I'm pretty exciting. I can actually use my degree once I get it."

"Have you and Bella talked about living situations?"

I nodded my head. "A little bit. I suggested that we move into a little apartment near the school but she won't let me pay for it. I'm not letting her live in the dorms though."

"She might enjoy the dorms."

I shook my head fiercely. "Believe me. Living in dorms are nothing but stress. People are partying all the time, random people making out in their dorm rooms, sometimes with their roommate still in them. I think the college experience will be much better if we get an apartment together."

Esme sighed. "Okay. But as long as you let me decorate."

"Of course."

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the house. It didn't look any different but I knew the atmosphere was going to be a little tenser.

Once we opened the doors I felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around me. "Edward!"

She pulled back and I looked at her in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We went hunting last night. We'll probably go away for a few more days starting tonight but I wanted to see you first."

I smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Now I think you better get upstairs before Emmett goes even crazier."

She kissed my cheek and then dashed into Jasper's awaiting arms. I made my way up the stairs slowly and quietly. I waved as I passed by Carlisle's study and he smiled back at me. I got a little worried because I realized that I didn't clean off the needle completely but then again, Carlisle probably took care of it.

I knocked on the door to Emmett's bedroom and instead of him inviting me in, he slipped out and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Emmett, how's she holding up?"

The look on his face was a very sad one. I wanted to do something to make it better. I wanted to get my brother back. The old Emmett smiled almost all the time and was always in a playful mood. This Emmett looked lost and frowned almost all of the time.

"Carlisle says the scars will go away eventually. But he also said they will still be there faintly. I don't care about the scars. I don't care about them at all. But she- she's just not herself. She just sits by the mirror staring at herself, and sobbing dryly."

I frowned, yes Rosalie could be so supercilious, and yes she thought her looks were more important than anything else. But they were what she had. Her beauty was her own pride and joy.

"But has she gotten her energy back?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she's still weaker than the average vampire, but Carlisle says it will only be like that for another day or too. She's more depressed than anything. I just- I don't know what to do. She refuses to come out of her room. She hates it when anyone looks at her." he paused and then whispered, "she hates it when _I_ look at her."

I nodded my head. I knew that my sister could be a little hurtful to other people at times. But I also knew that deep down she never really meant to cause people so much hurt. She certainly never wished that upon Emmett.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know if she'll be okay with that."

"I promise to close my eyes."

He looked around nervously. "Well I guess it's worth a shot."

I went over and knocked on their door, opening it a little as I did so. "Rosalie?" I closed my eyes. "Rosalie, my eyes are closed, can I talk to you?"

"Why do you want to talk to me? To rub this all in my face?"

I sighed and walked into the room completely. I closed the door behind me and stood there. I didn't want to go any closer for both fear of falling and fear of my sister. "No…I came here to thank you."

She scoffed. "I didn't do it for you."

"I know…but I still got the benefit of it did I not?" I paused, I didn't want to say anything to make this awkward. "Rosalie, I know that you have a few scars. But they're not going to remain there forever. Yes, the tracing of it will still be there. But nobody will be able to notice."

"I will notice! And Emmett will too."

"He doesn't care Rosalie. Emmett loves you for you."

She sighed. "It also means that my changing will have to wait a little while longer. I can't go back into a human with this scar on my face. It will heal later on but not if I'm a human."

"So you'll have to wait a little longer. Emmett's not going anywhere. And it's not like you're aging like this. You and Emmett still have your entire lives ahead of you. You both are going to turn into humans, and you are going to have a wonderful family. And you'll be a great mother."

She laughed a little. "I never thought that I would hear those words escape your mouth."

"Yeah well everyone is just full of surprises these days aren't they?"

I could hear the slight smile in her voice. "Yeah, I guess so. Is Emmett really upset? I didn't mean to upset him, I just…it's just hard you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But Emmett loves you. He doesn't care if you're the ugliest being on the face of the planet."

"Watch it."

"Sorry. Are you ready to come out of this bedroom and say hello to the rest of the world?"

She gasped. "Absolutely not! Perhaps in a few days. But not yet."

I sighed. "Okay, just go easy on Emmett. He's had a lot to deal with lately."

"Yeah I know."

I opened the door behind me and opened my eyes. The brightness of the hallway struck me by surprise at first, but eventually I got used to it and made my way downstairs to find Emmett.

When I finally did he gave me one of his infamous bear hugs. "Thank you so much bro. I owe you one."

I smiled. "It was the least I could do for what she's done for me."

He nodded his head and mumbled something but then dashed upstairs. I turned my head towards Esme. "So, I guess we should make our way to the new house then?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Once we were in the car she turned to face me. "Don't worry, it's only a few days."

I nodded my head but had the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

**Only about 2 to 3 more chapters to go. As much as that saddens me, I love writing happy endings. I just have to tie up a few more knots and we're good to go!**

**Also, check out my fictionpress account (fictionpress(dot)com/(squiggly)morine) - It's also the homepage on my profile.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out to you guys soon!**

**- Morine**

**I'm REALLY sorry that the wait was so long for this chapter. **


	27. A Walk With Alice

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I truly do enjoy reading them. Sorry that I've been taking so slow to update. I thought since summer was coming I would have more time to write...but I was so wrong. **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Miss Daisy's Point of View

I walked through the forest, finding the burnt trees and the faint trace of blood scattered on nearby rocks. I shook my head, what has the world come to? Violence? Of course it's in a vampire's nature to kill. This is exactly why I wanted to rid of the entire vampire population. No, not kill them, simply change them back.

But then again there are ones like the Cullens who make the best of their life. They chose not to kill and for that I have great respect for them.

But then again, perhaps what I am doing is unnatural. As Darwin proved, natural selection, survival of the fittest, evolution. Vampires had the step up in the food chain and weak humans could do nothing about it.

But where did I belong?

Vampires could kill me. But with one bite they were helpless, left for three days suffering. And they would become humans once again.

I admired the Cullens for their less atavistic behavior in this world. Surely they would have to let that side show sometimes. They are vampires for crying out loud! But they don't hunt humans, they hunt animals.

And I knew that this Victoria girl would be a problem. But perhaps we could have dealt with it in a different manner? Death just seemed so…cruel. So unnecessary. If they just let me get close enough to her…I could have changed her. Maybe we could have gotten her help. She wouldn't have that lust to kill anymore. She would be human. And she would understand. She would be able to live a _human_ life. No revenge, no blood.

I looked at the rock. I could tell there was a battle here. But the ashes of the fire would cover this up to human eyes. It was times like these where I wished I had better senses. While I was stronger and faster than the average human, it wasn't by very much.

I've been alive for over 100 years, only 50 of them have been spent changing vampires back into mortals.

I looked around the area again. It shocked me how close they were to the road. I would have thought they would travel further. But perhaps the fight was unexpected. Perhaps Victoria died only because it was her life or theirs.

I sighed, trying to take this murder away from the Cullens just isn't possible. It's not like I didn't try to stop it. I could have. I could have told them that if they killed Victoria I wouldn't change them. But that would have been cruel. Much too cruel. Nobody deserved that.

I walked a little further. Once I reached the river I sat down and let my feet dangle in the water. I looked behind me, feeling somewhat guilty for Victoria's death. I looked down at my reflection in the water and wept.

EPOV

I leaned against my brand-new car. Esme knew that I was a little down over moving into a new house, so she took me car shopping after I talked to Rosalie.

I closed my eyes and tried to hear noise coming from Bella's house. When I was…immortal…I could always hear her getting ready for school. That's why I would always come earlier. Well that and I just wanted an excuse to see her more.

But with my human senses, it was hard to make out any noise besides the leaves blowing around. I sighed, humanity was great, but there were still some things I missed. Running was one of them.

Bella had suggested that I try out for the track team, but I automatically allayed that idea. I liked running by myself. No that was a lie, I liked running with Bella. And I liked it being just the two of us.

A few minutes later Bella walked out of her house, locking the door behind her. I stood up straighter and smiled. She was always slightly more disoriented in the mornings. She started walking towards me. Her eyes widened at the new car.

Once she was close enough to me I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the lips. I could still taste the mint on her mouth from the toothpaste she used this morning.

"Sleep well love?"

She nodded her head but her eyes remained focused on the car. "New car huh?"

I nodded my head. I missed my Volvo, but this car went just as fast. And it was much safer- bullet proof too.

"Yeah. If we stick to your car we'll never get anywhere."

She looked back at me and pouted. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and nibbling on her lip a little. "You're cute when you pout."

"Don't make fun of my car."

I smiled. "I wasn't making fun of your car, love. Just stating a simple fact."

"Why didn't you just use one of the many cars that you guys had stored up?"

I frowned. Did she not like this car? If she didn't like it perhaps we could go shopping for another one? "Well, I needed a new casual car."

She nodded her head and whispered. "Oh."

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Do you not like this car?"

She shook her head. "No!"

I frowned even further. She hated it. "I mean we can alw…"

She shook her head once again and then kissed my cheek. "I meant no as in, I _do_ like the car. I just find it unnecessary. You know what I mean? We're leaving soon."

"So we'll bring this car with us! You said that you didn't want me to buy you a car. I compromised. I got a car that we can _both_ use. This was you can keep your truck here in Forks, so that when we visit for vacation and holidays we have your car here."

She bit her lip in the most adorable fashion. "You're really not going to buy me a car like you said you would?"

"Unless you want one…"

"NO!"

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Okay then. Are we all good now?"

She nodded her head as I let go of her waist. I opened the door for her and then got into the driver's seat. Before starting the car I looked over. She seemed comfortable in the car. She was looking around, surely trying to figure out how expensive it was.

I sighed. She really just couldn't let it go, could she? I started the car. Once we were on the road, I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently. The smile she gave me let me know that she wasn't upset.

We made our way to school in a peaceful silence.

APOV

I ran through the woods, trying to find Miss Daisy. I had a vision of her crying by the river. But what if she wasn't still there? The vision didn't tell me what went wrong, only that she was seen crying. The sight of that nearly broke my heart.

I explained to Jasper that she might not want too much attention. He nodded his head quietly. I felt bad for neglecting Jasper so much lately. It's been a tough few weeks on him, especially dealing with Edward. It truly hasn't been easy, but soon enough…soon enough.

I kept running until I heard the quiet sobs. I saw her small figure leaning over the stream, trying to keep the sobs quiet.

I sat down silently next to her. "Are you okay?"

She stiffened a little at the sound of my voice. I frowned. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. "If you want me to go…"

She shook her head swiftly. "No Alice, you can stay here. It's just that…well…I wish that this happened differently you know?"

I nodded my head. "I know. We're not happy with the way things turned out either."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I've never really been a fan of violence."

I smiled kindly at her. "Believe me, if it was safe enough we would have let you change her. We don't like violence any more than the next person. But we had to do this for our family. For our safety. For our future."

"Oh Alice, I understand."

"And we are so sorry for having to bring you into all of this. We appreciate everything that you have done for us. We consider you as a part of this family now. You are always welcome in our home."

She smiled and gave me a small hug. I smiled because of the truth behind my words. "Thank you Alice. And I promise you that when you're ready, I will change all of you."

I frowned. "I know that it takes a lot of energy from you."

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, while that might be true, it's what family does right?"

I smiled at her acceptance into this family. "We're going to be here for you. Make sure that you regain energy."

I stood up and offered my hand. She got up and wiped away any scattered tears from her face.

"Do you want to walk a little?"

She nodded her head. "I could use a little walk."

After a few minutes of walking Miss Daisy broke the comfortable silence. "What exactly happened?"

I sighed. "Rosalie went out searching for Victoria by herself. While they were fighting I had a vision of them, so I went off to aid her. I'm not so sure how fast everything happened in reality. But the fight seemed long and tedious. Eventually we were able to pin Victoria down and well…you know the rest."

She nodded her head but looked me over. "Are you okay? You don't seem to have and scratches or scars. I know vampires don't get hurt easily. But I also know that Victoria is- _was _very strong."

I smiled sadly at her. "I managed to get out of Victoria's clutches long enough for her not to cause much harm. But I can't say the same thing about Rosalie. She has quite a few scars scattered all over her body. Carlisle says that they'll heal over time. He says to give it about a week or two. The one on her face might take a little longer though. She refuses to come out of the bedroom at this point."

Miss Daisy nodded. "Well then who am I going to change first?"

I smiled. "I think that maybe we'll wait a little while. Until after graduation. If that's alright by you of course."

She nodded her head. "Of course. I estimate that it will take about six months to change you all. Perhaps less, seeing how weak I get. Carlisle, for instance, might take a lot out of me."

"Because he's the oldest?"

"Exactly. Edward did take a lot out of me too. But I tried not to let it show too much. I think it helped after seeing how happy he was as a human. What do you and Jasper plan on doing with your newfound humanity?"

I smiled, I had been thinking a lot about that. "Well…getting married might be one of the first things we want to do. We definitely don't want to go to college. We've already put that idea aside. And I think that we're going to be trying for children."

"That's sweet. Do you think that you will still be able to have some kinds of visions?"

I shook my head. "I'm not so sure. Time can only tell right?"

"Right. Is Jasper looking forward to humanity?"

"He's definitely looking forward to not having so much bloodlust anymore."

She smiled and nudged my ribs. "Time for _other _lust right?"

I let out a little laugh as we continued our walk through the woods.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter might have cleared some things up for you. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry if the update takes a little longer. I really hate making you guys wait! **

**- Morine**

**If you're looking for some stories, check out my profile! I've written a few stories that might be of some interest to you. **


	28. My Deepest Apologies

**Okay, first off, I AM SO SORRY!!!!**

**It's disappointing when you get an alert and it's not a chapter. So I'm really sorry for that. You don't need to review to this, it's just telling everyone what's going on. I'm actually away from home until August. It's my birthday and I just got internet access today, plus a plane ride, and it's just been a very hectic day!**

**I still have access to the internet and my computer (I have a laptop, thank god). But I'm not going to have that much time to write or post the chapters. I'm only half way done with the next chapter. I don't want to rush the story and make it really bad. I don't think that's how a story should work. **

**Just so everyone knows, I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY. I plan on continuing it no matter what. This is why I wanted to finish it by the end of June, I didn't want you all to wait so long for the next update. **

**Also I'm starting to work on an original piece of work. Eventually I will post it on fictionpress, but I want to wait until I am done with it.**

**There is some good news though! I only planned on having one or two more chapters. But because so many people want to see what happens later on in the story, I have decided to make it a little longer. There won't be much drama in the extra chapters, but there will be fluff and funny experiences. After that scene with Victoria we all need some fluff right? **

**Also, check out my profile! I have something crazy like 26 stories. So check them out! I have a few one-shots that might keep you entertained. I also have a few long stories (Getting Sick, Love Never Was Easy, The Blood of a Mermaid Running Through My Veins...etc...etc.) So you can go ahead and check those out! Also you can check out my fictionpress account. It's a website for original fiction. I have a few one-shots on there that might be of interest to some of you. **

**I truly am sorry. I'm also sorry that this is so long, I know that nobody is going to read it anyways. For those who did read, thank you so much, and I hope that you understand.**

**I really hate to have to post this author's note for this. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! **

**- Morine**

**(P.S. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and alerts/favorites. They were probably the best birthday present I could ask for!)**

**I'll stop talking (typing) now. **

**No seriously, this is it. **


	29. Chapter 28: Graduation Dresses

**Sorry about the wait. **

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Emmett's Point of View

"No baby, I'm not going to change back into a human without you."

We were lying in bed with Rosalie's face buried in my chest. "Emmett…I'm just trying to speed everything up."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "Rosie baby, please can we just wait until we're both ready to change."

She leaned up a little and kissed my jaw. She made sure to hide her face before I got a good look at it. "But if you get changed, by the time you're done I'll be ready to get changed. I'm just trying to save us some time!"

I rubbed her shoulders gently. I tried to get her to look at me but she refused to budge. "Three days isn't going to hurt us Rosie. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We're in absolutely no rush for anything."

"But I want to start a family. And we need to get married again. Oh Emmett- there is so much for us to do! Can't you see that time is already of the matter?"

"You know that Alice will want to plan your wedding."

"I know."

I kept my arm on her bare back while running my fingers through her hair. How was I supposed to go about with this without getting her angry? "I think that it might be easier for Alice if she was still you know…super fast…super strong to plan the wedding."

She kissed my bare chest again, trying to distract me. "I don't see how that affects us."

I kissed the top of her head. "It might be easier if we're still vampires when we get married."

I closed my eyes, ready for the screaming and yelling to start. I expected her to fly out of my arms and give me a piece of her mind.

I was pleased at her peaceful behavior.

She stopped her kisses along my chest. I felt her almost look up at me, but she stopped before I got a chance to actually see her. "Do you know how long a wedding takes to plan Emmett? Hm? We don't have any time for that!"

"Rosalie think of it this way. Okay, we both get changed into humans right? But Alice stays a vampire. In the few months it will probably take for her to arrange a proper wedding we're going to be human. But we'll be getting older in this time frame. And we don't want to start a family before we're married."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "If you really want to be four months pregnant on your wedding day that's fine, but it does complicate things."

She didn't respond to that comment. I inwardly smiled. Perhaps she was listening to me for once? She let out a little sigh.

"I suppose you're right…"

I smiled for real this time. "I love you."

I tried to get a kiss from her lips but she buried herself underneath my arm. "My face Emmett! My face!"

I frowned at how upset she was over this. "Your face is beautiful. You can barely see the scar anymore. It's me Rosie. Baby, please. I don't care."

I tried lifting my arm up so that I could finally see her, but she held it down with a taut grip. "No Emmett."

I sighed. I hated it when she was self-conscious. That's one of the reasons I love her. She's so proud of who she is. But this- this was just…annoying, depressing, ridiculous. Do you know how difficult sex is when your partner doesn't want to show her face? It's VERY difficult.

I sighed in defeat. At least she's willing to push our change for a few months. And she wasn't mad at me. I took what was offered and kissed her temple gently.

Rosalie had been quieter in the past few days than she had been in our entire marriage. And she lever left the room. I asked her if she wanted to go hunting, just the two of us, but she rejected my offer. She still didn't want me to see her face.

Sometimes I would catch her just staring into the mirror with a melancholy expression on her face. I would to anything just to take that away.

And to an outsider it would seem that she was just so depressed because of what she saw in the mirror. But I knew that wasn't true. She was afraid about what would happen. She wanted to get changed quickly. Not just because she wanted to start a family, but because she was scared this dream would fade away.

I would walk over to her and hold her in my arms. She would try to wiggle away but I wouldn't have any of that. I knew that if she could still cry, her eyes would be more than red right now.

But while this was a weak point in her life, she was still my strong Rosalie. And she was getting stronger as the days went on.

And soon we would get married for the last time.

And soon she would become pregnant, and complain about getting fat, but I would find it cute and not care.

And soon we would create a family, become parents, and eventually grandparents.

And soon everything will be all right again and I can finally give her what she's always wanted.

I held her closer to me (if it was even possible) and kissed her ear.

"I love you Rosie."

"I love you too Emmett."

I smiled. We were good. No…we were golden.

--

BPOV

Alice and Edward came by after school. Alice was bouncing with excitement. I noticed a dress all covered up in her hands and I realized where exactly her excitement had come from.

"Edward, why don't you stay down here for a little while? Wait until Charlie comes home and then give him some company."

Edward's arms were around my shoulders as he looked at the clock. "But he's going to be home in an hour. It can't possibly take that long to try on a dress."

Alice shook her head. "Oh Edward…you still have so much to learn!"

I was about to give Edward a kiss on the lips but Alice dragged me away from him much too soon.

"Hey!"

"You can have your kissing time later. Right now we have work to do!"

I rolled my eyes as we headed up the stairs. I gave Edward one last pleading look before he shrugged his shoulders and headed back into the living room.

Once we got to my room I plopped down on my bed as Alice took out a beautiful blue dress.

"Tada!"

I smiled. "Alice, it's gorgeous. But it must have been expensive…how much was it?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it can be my graduation present to you. How about that? Now come on try it on!"

I groaned as I took the dress from her and went to the bathroom to try it on. The straps were a little difficult. I thought that it was a little too low cut, but I did like it. It fit nicely and it was, for the most part, comfortable.

I walked out of the bathroom to show Alice her creation.

I twirled around in the graduation dress Alice picked out for me.

"Oh Bella! It looks marvelous. You know that Edward loves you in the colour blue. He won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you!"

I blushed. "Thanks Alice. I can't wait to see your dress."

She smiled. "Oh it's so nice that Edward can't hear my thoughts now. Otherwise this dress wouldn't have been a surprise."

I smiled. "Yep."

Edward was downstairs watching some sports thing with Charlie. Alice came by to try on our graduation dresses. The graduation was in a week and a half. After that Edward and I were going to stay in Forks for a month, but then start heading down to Florida. He convinced me that we should take a road trip down there. I was hesitant about it at first, but having some quality time with Edward would be nice. I think that we both needed a little vacation.

Alice and I changed out of our dresses and made our way downstairs. Charlie smiled at us, but his attention went back to the sports game. Edward on the other hand looked completely relieved.

He hopped out of his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. Alice gave me a knowing look and sat where Edward was sitting before.

Edward took me into the kitchen and kissed my lips fiercely.

"Oh come on Edward, it couldn't have been _that _bad."

He wrinkled his nose and gave me another kiss. "I still fail to understand football. A bunch of guys tackling each other. What's the point of that?"

I shook my head. "Don't look at me. But hey, at least you're getting to spend some quality time with my father right?"

He nodded his head gently and rested his head on my shoulder. I saw him give a small yawn as he nuzzled his face further into my neck.

I threaded my fingers through his hair as he started to plant sloppy kisses around my neck. The kisses started getting a little more needy. He started sucking and nipping along the way to my jaw.

"Edward…"

He moaned gently into my neck. I smiled but pushed him a little bit away. "If you give me a hickey Charlie will kill you."

He groaned but gave me one last kiss on my neck and then pulled away. "It's times like these that I wish my skin were bullet proof."

I smiled kindly at him and kissed his now swollen lips. "I'll protect you."

He smiled. "I'm sure that you would. Now let's get back in there. No need to provoke Charlie any further right?"

I nodded my head as we unwrapped ourselves from each other. Edward took my hand as I tried to cover up the area on my neck (the one that was attacked by Edward) with my hair. I blushed as Alice stared at us when we walked into the room.

I looked at Charlie. "Um, I'm going to get started on dinner now."

Charlie turned his head towards me. "Oh, okay. Do you…um. Do you need help?"

I could understand his misunderstanding. I never really announced when I was making dinner. I turned to Edward. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Edward shook his head. "Esme wanted to try making me something."

I frowned, but tried to hide my disappointment. "Oh, okay."

He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded my head. I noticed that Charlie had turned back to the sports game. Alice got up and started walking towards us.

Before walking all the way towards us she gave Charlie a little hug. "Edward and I are going to head home. Have a nice dinner!"

Charlie smiled and hugged her back. I couldn't help but smile at how well they got together. Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too. Tell Esme I said hello."

He nodded his head as Alice walked up to us. "We'll see you tomorrow Bella!"

She grabbed Edward by the arm. Five seconds later they were out the door. I sighed. Alice always knew that we took a while to say our goodbyes. She was always taking him away from my when I just wanted to kiss him. Again…and again.

I sulked my way back to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

From the living room I heard Charlie lower the volume, must be a commercial or something. "So kiddo, looking forward to graduation?"

I smiled as I continued preparing dinner. "Yeah I guess. I really like the dress that Alice picked out for me."

"You know that your mom's coming to graduation."

I almost dropped my knife right there and then. I figured that my mom would like to come for graduation, but I just didn't realize it until now. "Did she tell you?"

I heard him clear his throat. "She um, e-mailed me."

I smiled at the fact my parents were finally coming into the 21st century. But that still left one problem- my mom hasn't met Edward before, well not properly anyways. They met at the hospital but both of them were much too worried to have a chance to talk. Plus Edward was a vampire during this time.

She's never had to deal with me and boys. And what if she embarrassed me? I mean, there are plenty of stories that she would love to tell. I'm sure that Emmett would have a blast, Edward too probably.

And she'll like him right? I mean what's not to like? He's-

"Kiddo, you alright in there?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just concentrating on dinner is all."

I tried to shake off all of the nerves I had. Soon dinner was ready and we sat down to eat. I was still a little nervous but some small conversation with Charlie helped a little.

I would call Edward tonight and all would be well.


	30. Chapter 29: Phone Calls and Nightmares

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Longer A/N at bottom.**

**Italics are dreams (in case you didn't figure that out already).**

**Enjoy!!! :D**

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

EPOV

"I don't see why meeting your mom is such a big deal. I've met her before haven't I? Besides, it will be nice. You miss her don't you? I know you miss her."

I started playing with the corners of my pillow. This was getting a little ridiculous. It was only her mother, not some gang member who wanted me dead.

I heard her groan on the other end. "Well of course I miss her…but still. Won't it be awkward?"

"It has to happen eventually. Besides, we're going to be seeing a lot of your mom when we move to Florida."

I sighed, wasn't she overreacting to this just a little? "I guess you're right…"

I tried reasoning with her for over an hour, but she was still freaking out. It's not like I've never met her mother before, it just never was formal. I wasn't in any mood to be social, not after what happened.

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about. Now it's getting late so why don't you get some sleep."

I heard silence on the other end and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

"Bella?"

"Mhm?"

"In just a few months we're going to be living with each other and we won't have to say goodbye any longer. I hate saying goodbye too but before you know it you will be sleeping in my arms again. Only this time I will be sleeping with you. I So please, just get some rest."

I was lying on my huge bed looking up at the ceiling. I knew that my words were true and that soon we wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"I suppose you're right. But you need to get some sleep too!"

I smiled into the phone, she always has been the caring one. "Of course. I was waiting for you to stop worrying first. So now I'm going to say goodnight and we're both going to get some sleep."

"But I don't want to say goodnight."

I could practically hear the pout on the other side of the phone. "Bella…"

"Okay, fine. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

I bit the inside of my cheek, I didn't want to be the first to hang up the phone. Bella's breath on the other end signaled to me that she too didn't want to hang up.

I laughed nervously into the phone. "We never seem to be able to get past this."

She giggled a bit too. "Yeah. It's so corny though."

"Oh and me sneaking into your room every night wasn't at least a little corny?"

"Nope," I heard her voice pop at the 'p', "it was very romantic."

"Well, I do try."

I heard her tinkling little laugh on the other side. I looked back at the clock, it sure was getting late. "Bella, we really need to get some sleep. We have school in the morning."

She sighed. "I know."

I waited for her to hang up but I didn't hear any clicking noises. I decided since both of us didn't want to hang up that I would make some more conversation. "You know, I wrote a new song for you."

I leaned back on my bed, trying to get a little more comfortable. It was taking a lot of getting used to. As a vampire we didn't need to try to get comfortable. It just kind of happened. But it was nice to be able to feel all of the softness of the sheets and sleep was just as a miracle.

"Really?"

I nodded my head but then realized that she couldn't see that. "Yeah. This one is a little more upbeat then your lullaby though."

"I can't wait to hear it."

I smiled. "I'm saving it."

"What? You just told me that you've finally gotten back on the piano, and I'm not even allowed to hear it? What on earth could you be saving it for?"

"After graduation."

To be honest the song was ready but there were still a few finishing touches I wanted to make on it. And it was the first song in over 90 years that I had composed as a human. It was a little more difficult without the perfect vampire hearing. And I wanted the song to be flawless for Bella.

I heard silence on the other end. "But Edward…that's another week and a half away."

"So it'll be special."

"Can I at least hear part of it?"

I smiled. She always was so stubborn about things like this. Surprises never did suit her. But I was so excited about composing a new song. Esme knew about it, she listened to it a few times. And I'm sure that Alice has seen it somewhere in that head of hers. I did start composing it a few weeks ago.

"Nope. Just be patient. Now I think that we should get some sleep. Goodnight Bella."

I wanted to change the subject. Eventually she would keep pleading and eventually she would get her way. I couldn't say no to her for too long. Saying no to her now was even so difficult. I had half a mind to bring the phone downstairs and play for her.

She let out a low mumble. "Goodnight Edward."

I waited a few seconds for her to hang up, but still nothing. Finally a few seconds later I heard her speak again.

"Edward? Can't you just hang up? It would be a lot easier that way."

"So you sa…"

Before I could finish my sentence I saw a tall female with a scarf wrapped around her head barge into the room. She stormed over to the phone and hung up.

"Some of us don't want to hear your annoying conversations all night long. Some of us have better things to do!"

I frowned, Rosalie. "Now she thinks that I hung up on her."

I reached over to try and call her again, but Rosalie beat me to it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have to call her back and apologize. That was very rude."

She glared at me through the little slit in her scarf. At vampire speed (of course) she ripped the phone plug out of the wall and stormed back to her room. I sighed, feeling a bit lonely. Finally after a few minutes of just staring out the window I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

--

"_But Edward…"_

_I shook my head. "But nothing, I'm not telling you where the honeymoon is."_

_We were on a cloud that was floating through the air. I was leaning back on my hands and Bella's back was against my chest. My face was nuzzling her hair. I breathed in deeply. _

"_Edward…I'm your wife, and as your wife you're supposed to tell me everything."_

"_But it's a surprise."_

_She turned her head to glare at me. "I hate surprises."_

_I used this opportunity to kiss her on the lips. At first her mouth was stoic, unwilling to move, but then she finally gave into me. Eventually she just turned her whole body around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her nails digging in a little to my scalp, but it didn't hurt, which seemed kind of odd, but I ignored it. _

_One of my arms moved from it's place holding me up to around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, never wanting to let go. But eventually the cloud started to lose it's form. Slowly, piece by piece, the cloud was disappearing beneath us. I just held Bella closer to me. Before I knew it we were rolling off the ground and into the air. _

_But Bella…Bella kept kissing me and pulling my hair as if there was no worry in the world. We were moving every which way, our bodies mingling together. My eyes were closed, and I assumed hers were too, but I didn't seem to care. _

_Both my arms were now wrapped tautly around her waist. I was holding onto her, afraid that if I let go, she would disappear forever. _

_It wasn't until what felt like hours later that I realized both of us weren't pulling away for air. Hey, I wasn't complaining. _

_The air started to slow down around us. Bella pulled away from me to leap on the ground. Her entire body left mine and I immediately felt empty. But Bella held my hand and gave me a knowing glance. She turned around and started tugging on my hand with an intense strength. _

_I looked down at what we were wearing. We were both not wearing any shoes, nothing to cover our feet. Bella was wearing a simple white dress, it flowed in the wind as she kept leading me into a deep forest. _

_I noticed how much grace she had in her body. The twigs meant nothing to her, it was almost like stepping on feathers. I looked down at my own feet and realized I was walking- jogging now with just as much grace. _

_Bella's hand gripped mine tightly as she started running faster, I followed, amazed by her speed. _

_Before I knew it our hands were no longer connected. I started struggling to keep up with her. I noticed the trees around us were no longer so crisps, they were becoming more and more like blurs. The sight looked familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _

_Minutes later we stopped at a meadow, it wasn't our meadow but it was still beautiful. _

_I noticed that Bella wasn't out of breath. Neither was I. _

_I looked around to realize that mist started to fill the meadow. It was almost impossible to see our feet, let alone the grass. _

_Before I knew it, the clouds had completely taken over my entire view of the meadow. And Bella was no longer in sight. So what did I do? I ran._

_I ran for Bella, I ran to get away, I ran because I hadn't run in so long. The ground beneath my feet was a welcoming feeling. And the wind soaring through my hair felt so good. The breeze was comfortable. And the speed._

_Oh the speed. _

_Superman had nothing on me. _

_I stopped, a familiar aroma filling my nostrils. The mist was slowly dissipating. I could start to make out the figures one the grass. _

_One was Bella, wearing her beautiful white gown. The other was a mountain lion. _

_But there was something not so right about the mountain lion- the blood surrounding him told me of his death. _

"_Bella!"_

_Was she hurt? Did the mountain lion hurt her? Was there any of her blood in that puddle? _

_Bella stepped away from the mountain lion and ran up to me. I heard her whisper. "Edward."_

_Her lips immediately found mine as her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt myself being pushed to the ground. My arms wound around Bella's waist, securing her to me. All thoughts of the mountain lion fleeted my head. _

_I only came back to my senses when I tasted blood. _

_Abruptly I pushed Bella away from me. "Bella! Are you bleeding? Bella, what's wrong?"_

_But as soon as I pushed her away from me, she opened her eyes. _

_They were red. _

_-- _

"NO! NO! BELLA…please, not Bella. No, no, no, make it stop, Bella, come back. Come back Bella…"

I felt a cold washcloth on my forehead. Tears were falling down my face, or was it sweat? I didn't care. I looked up to the owner of the washcloth, Esme was in the room, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Esme? What happened? Where's Bella?"

Her cold- yet comforting- hand brushed a strand of hair away from my forehead. She then kissed it gently. "I think that you had a nightmare Edward. You've been kicking and screaming for a while now. Bella's fine, she's safe and sound in her own bed."

I nodded my head. My heart secretly fell, I wanted Bella's warmth and comfort. I wanted to see her _brown_ eyes and touch her _warm _skin. I wanted her to fall, and me to catch her.

"Edward, are you alright?"

I shook my head. My breathing was at least starting to get back to normal. "No, Esme, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it."

"What was the dream about?"

I shook my head, trying to remember everything. "Bella and I were flying on a cloud at first. And then I remember falling, and…oh Esme it was terrible. Bella's eyes were _red. _Esme, she was a newborn, she was a newborn vampire. And I…I guess I was too. That can't happen."

"Shh Edward, it's okay. Do you want a glass of water?"

I shook my head fiercely. "Where's Alice? Please tell me it was just a dream, it's not really going to happen. ALICE!"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, please calm down. It was just a dream. I hear Alice right now."

And just moments later Alice came bursting in through that door. "What's wrong Edward?"

I stood up and ran straight for her. "Alice! Please Alice, please! Tell me that you don't see Bella changing into a vampire. Please tell me that you haven't seen that vision since I've changed back."

She frowned. "I'm not going to lie to you Edward. I have seen the vision since you've been changed, but not recently. After your car accident I saw both of you changing. It's like that. One of you changes, both of you change. I also saw it a few times before Victoria's death. But since then, I haven't seen anything about Bella becoming a vampire. I have seen a few happy things, and a few complicated ones."

"Like what?"

She smiled knowingly. "You will find out soon enough. But don't worry Edward. Both Bella and you are going to be fine. Trust me on that one. You just had a bad dream is all. I suggest going back to sleep and giving Bella a big hug tomorrow."

My nerves were quieted after that. I looked back at Esme and Alice. "I'm sorry to disturb both of you. Thank you though."

They both smiled at me. Alice gave me a hug and peck on the cheek before running off back to Jasper. Esme stayed for a little while though. "Edward, both you and Bella have been through a lot. But everything is going to be ok. There will be problems, of course there will be problems, but I know that you will get through it. So why don't you go back to sleep and try to get some rest before tomorrow."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "No Edward…thank _you."_

_This chapter might have been a little darker and a bit random. But I felt like I needed to show how much Edward needed to be a human for Bella. _

_I won't have internet or computer access for five days, so the next chapter is going to take a little longer. I apologize once again for the delay. _

_Thanks for reading!_

**- Morine**

**P.S- There are going to be a few more chapters. I'm not stopping at this one, nor am I stopping at the next one. **


	31. Chapter 30: Treetops and Graduations

**INTERNET FINALLY :D. Well here you guys have it, chapter thirty! And I can now proudly say that this story has over 500 reviews. That will always amazing me. Thanks you wonderful reviewers! **

**Enjoy! **

CHAPTER THIRTY

APOV

I snuggled further into Jasper's side. We were sitting on a tree overlooking some snowy hilltops.

"Jasper?"

He turned his head to look at me. I felt his happiness and I was sure that he was feeling mine. "Yes sweetie?"

I was a little shaken about the topic, but I knew that it needed to be discussed. I just didn't know how he felt about the whole situation. "Can we get married after we change?"

I looked at him and saw him grin at me. He squeezed my sides in a playful manner and whispered his words into my ear. "Are you proposing to me?"

I giggled quietly but shook my head. "Think of it as…a suggestion."

"So would you like my proper proposal to be after we're changed?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around him. I loved how he knew what I was thinking. Sometimes I thought that _he_ was the one who could read minds, not Edward. Well I guess what _used_ to be Edward. It was kind of nice having my thoughts to myself. No brother to get inside them.

"I want to be surprised this time."

I felt Jasper freeze a bit around me. I never actually wanted to be surprised. I always knew what was coming. And I always liked that. I never liked being in the dark about anything.

"You're serious."

I nodded my head into his cold- yet comforting chest. "I am serious. I know that it's a little odd for me, but I want it. We're only going to get married one more time, and I want this time to be absolutely perfect. And if I know how you propose that will take all of the romance out of it."

"You never felt that way before."

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. "I never realized I wanted that."

He didn't say anything above me, but I knew that he was thinking about something. Finally I heard him speak. "Well I guess this puts a lot of pressure on me."

I smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because now I have to come up with the perfect proposal."

"I have faith in you."

I looked up and he leaned in to kiss me. "That's good to know."

I looked out towards the falling snow. I always loved snow. I couldn't wait until I could go outside in a huge winter jacket and catch them on my tongue. I just wanted them to melt in my mouth like I always read in books.

And while it might be a little selfish, I couldn't wait to take Jasper shopping. Whenever I take him shopping now he's always staring at the poor girls like food. Well it does help me get the shoes I want…nobody goes near us.

But I can't wait for everything to be _easier_ for him.

"Jasper?"

He turned his head and looked at me. I took this as a sign to ask my question. "What are you most looking forward to when we turn back into humans?"

He wrapped his arm tighter around me. "That's a difficult one. I think that there are a lot of things that I'm looking forward to. I know that I'm going to miss not being able to sleep though."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I for one couldn't wait until I could sleep. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It seems like kind of a waste of time. I would rather be spending it with you."

I smiled at his kindness. "But you _will_ be spending it with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but we'll both be unconscious."

He kissed my lips gently and rustled my hair with his nose. I giggled and then realized that he hadn't yet answered my question. "Are you avoiding my question?"

He smiled. "A little. It's just that there's a lot that I'm looking forward to."

"Then name a few."

He looked out towards the forest and took in a deep breath. "Ok. First and foremost I'm looking forward to having no more blood lust. No wait…not going to high school anymore."

I let out a big laugh. "That's a good one."

He smiled. "I think that we'll be able to spend more time together. I'm not saying that we don't spend enough time with each other now. But when we're human we'll be able to actually do things together. We can go out, and not have to worry about me killing everyone."

I smiled. "You can take me shopping…"

He let out a low laugh. "I was planning on it."

We sat on the tree branch in silence for a few more minutes. Or was it hours? I couldn't remember. It wasn't until the snowing stopped that Jasper spoke once again.

"What about you?"

I closed my eyes and frowned. "I don't know if I will still have them, but I'm going to miss my little visions."

"Oh."

I automatically felt depression take over me. I slapped him on the chest lightly. "No need to feel depressed."

He frowned but the depression never did ease. "I'm sorry Alice. There's nothing I can do about that."

I shook my head. "Of course not. Aren't you going to miss your power?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "For the most part, no. But I am going to miss being able to feel what you're feeling and try to make you feel better when you are sad."

I blinked, trying to fit this motion into my pattern. It felt a little weird, but I would have to get used to it eventually. "You don't need your power to do that."

"I know, but it makes it a little easier."

I smiled. "Love and marriage never are easy."

He kissed my temple. "But I don't think I would have it any other way with you."

I let out a breath of contentment. "I love you Jasper."

He kissed my cheek, then my nose, my other cheek, my ear, my neck, my nose again, and finally my lips. "I love you too Alice."

--

BPOV

We threw our graduation caps in the air as we finished our graduation. I smiled because it was my first. The Cullens smiled because it was their last.

As soon as we all tried to find our caps we went to find our parents. I looked around but I couldn't find Charlie. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I smiled and hugged him back. "Hey Mike!"

"Bella! We finally did it."

I smiled, as annoying as Mike was, I was kind of going to miss him. "Yeah, high school is over! Woohoo!"

I let out a little laugh as he finally let go of me. He said goodbye as he went to hug just about everyone. On my way to the audience's seats a few people hugged me and gave me high fives. Finally I got out of the massive crowd and let out a small breath.

I was just about to find a seat when I heard my mom's voice. "Oh Bella sweetie! I am so proud of you. We got everything on film."

I turned around and gave my mom a hug. "Hey mom."

I turned to the right and gave Phil a big hug. "Hey Phil. How was your flight?"

They both smiled and Phil answered my question. "It went well. We just got in an hour ago. So we drove straight from the hotel here."

My mom leaned in and whispered in my ear. "That's why my hair is such a mess and my make up is hardly done."

I smiled, I missed my mom more than I thought I did. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's right…there!"

She pointed to my dad behind me. I turned around and gave him a big hug. "Hey dad."

I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. "Bells, I am so proud of you."

I smiled as he let go of me. "Thanks dad."

After a few moments of silence I started looking around for Edward. But he was nowhere to be found. Surely he wouldn't have left without saying hello right? Did something happen? Should I be worried?

I was close to having a mental attack when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and let my head fall into his chest. His arms tightened around my waist as he kissed my neck and cheek gently.

He whispered into my ear. "Hey."

I smiled. "Hey."

He kissed my ear lobe gently. "You didn't think that I would leave without you, did you?"

I shook my head. "No."

I felt him smile into my ear. "Good. Now Carlisle and Esme are taking us all out for a celebratory dinner."

My eyes widened immediately. "Who's all of us?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "You know. Your parents, Phil, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Oh and us, but that's a given."

I closed my eyes. "Please tell me you're kidding."

I looked up to find a smirk on that beautiful face of his. "It won't be that bad."

I groaned as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me towards the car park.

**There's either going to be one or two more chapters as well as an epilogue. I'm sad to say but this story is almost over :(. Good news though! I am working on another story! It's not fanfiction, but an original work. I will post it on fictionpress and will let you guys know when I've posted it. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon. **

**- Morine**

**P.S. (In case you didn't read the top- THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR THE 500 + REVIEWS :D) **


	32. Chapter 31: Awkward Dinners and Music

**Sorry for the wait guys! This is the last chapter, yes. BUT there is an epilogue coming out after this one!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

EPOV

We were eating dinner when Bella banged her head against my shoulder. "This is torture Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Bella, it's not that bad. Our parents are getting along great. And Emmett isn't saying anything stupid. And Rosalie has finally showed her face amongst people and being nice. Everything is going well."

I saw Emmett glare at me for the comment I made, but I chose to ignore it.

"They're talking about how I broke my arm in the first grade because I fell of a slide. How is this fine?"

I couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped my lips. "It's just one night Bella. After this high school is over, and in a few weeks we'll be moving into our own house in Florida together," I kissed her temple, "and we'll be all alone," I kissed her ear, her jaw, "and you won't have to worry about any of this."

She looked up at me and smiled. I was about to lean in and kiss her when I heard Renee's voice again. "Oh and then when she was 13 she fell into a lake."

Bella groaned and buried her head in the side of my shoulder. "Can a few weeks come now?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Just wait a little longer."

"And then what?"

I let a smirk cover my face. "I promised you a new song didn't I?"

I saw a wide smile cover her face. "Am I staying over tonight?"

"I think that Alice is going to ask sometime this dinner."

I saw Bella nod her head as we finished our dinner. It was a little saddening to see the way Charlie still looked at Renee. I could tell that part of him was still very much in love with her. And she didn't look at him the same way. She looked at Phil with love. I briefly wondered if she ever looked at Charlie like he looked at her.

I looked down at Bella. She was talking to Alice about her graduation dress. Alice was happy to see Bella so beautiful in it.

Thinking about Charlie looking at Renee made me thing about a few things. What if Bella were in love with someone else? Yes, it would hurt me. It would kill me. But what if she was happy with him?

Bella looked up at me and caught the worried expression on my face. "Are you alright?"

I managed to force a smile on my face. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Bella frowned. She knew that I was lying. I know that she decided not to say anything about it. I also know that she's stubborn and she will ask me about it later.

Dinner ended and we all started heading back to our cars. Bella and I were walking hand in hand. Renee came up to us and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a bit odd because I was old enough to be her father, but whatever.

"I am so happy that you two are going to be moving to Florida. We're going to have so much fun with each other! You guys can come over on Saturday nights, we can go to parties together. Oh and Edward, you're into baseball too right? You and Phil are going to be so close!"

She gave us another hug causing Bella to give me a weary look. Renee let go of us and ran back to Phil. They were staying in a hotel for a night and leaving for Florida tomorrow. Phil had some training to do and Renee wanted to see the house that Esme bought for us. Esme was going in a few days to do the interior decoration for the house. It was a tiny apartment near the college, but that meant that I could be close to Bella at all times.

Bella kissed me on the cheek and got into the car with Charlie. She was picking some stuff up at her house and then coming over. I offered to drive over but she said that she wanted to spend a little time with her dad.

So I was left driving Carlisle, Esme, and Miss Daisy back home. I was happy to be able to finally spend a little time with them. Especially Miss Daisy.

"That was a nice dinner."

Carlisle and Esme smiled. Esme was the one who spoke up. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. We did too of course. Bella's mother is very nice. I'm looking forward to spending some time with her in the few weeks to come."

I smiled. I was glad that our mothers were looking to become such good friends. I looked next to me at Miss Daisy. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. You both have such nice families. Charlie seemed a little sad though. I hope that he's alright."

I frowned. So I wasn't the only one to notice it. "I think that he's just a little sad that Bella's going to be moving away is all."

I hated lying to them. But I didn't want everyone to know about Charlie. I couldn't even imagine what he's going through.

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding. "I supposed that I'm a little down about that two. I'm going to miss you and Bella."

I smiled. "We'll visit you guys. And it's only a few years. I don't know where Bella and I plan on moving after college, but we're going to keep you all in consideration."

Esme smiled and rested her head on Carlisle shoulder. We drove the rest of the way in a comforting silence.

BPOV

I gave Charlie a tight hug after I put my overnight bag in the car. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon dad."

He smiled at me. "I am so proud of you Bella. And I'm really happy that you moved here. I'm going to miss your presence a lot."

I tried to hold the tears back as I hugged him once again. "I'm glad that I moved here too. But Edward and I are going to visit every chance we get. And don't worry, we're just one phone call or plane ride away."

Charlie smiled and then pushed me towards my car. "Now go and have fun with Alice! Celebrate you finally graduating high school!"

I smiled and waved as I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. The drive was a bit slow, especially since I was eager to see Edward again. I was looking forward to him playing the piano for me. It's definitely been too long. He let me have the CD he made for me back, but it was better when he was playing live.

I pulled up to their house and got out of the car. What awaited me was no other than Alice.

"Hey Bella!"

I smiled, always so perky. "Hey Alice."

I frowned. "Please don't tell me that I'm getting another make-over. You already did mine today before graduation!"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not here to give you another make-over. But I do have a dress for you! It's really pretty, and I know that Edward will absolutely love it! I can already see it. Please Bella?"

I sighed. "Fine, but please make it fast."

She jumped up and enveloped me into a hug. "Thank you!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. I barely had any time to wave to everyone playing some board game in the living room. But I did have enough time to realize that Edward was nowhere to be found.

Twenty minutes later Alice had put me into a beautiful black dress. Black was never really something that I was a fan of wearing, but the dress really was beautiful. And Alice always knows best.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful!"

I smiled and gave her a small hug. "Thank you Alice. Now may I _please_ see Edward now?"

She nodded her head. "He's in the piano room."

I smiled and headed towards the piano room. I was about to enter when two hands placed themselves over my eyes.

Edward kissed my neck. "You look beautiful in this dress. I knew that you would when I saw it."

"You picked the dress out?"

I felt him walking me over to the piano very slowly. He kissed the back of my neck again. "Yes, and I must say that waiting three weeks to see you in it was well worth the wait."

I put my hands over his. "And why can I not see this?"

"Because it's a surprise."

I felt the front side of my knees hit the piano bench. Edward removed his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. When I opened my eyes I was shocked by the dim light and dark rose petals scattered all over the place.

I turned around and gave Edward a passionate kiss. "It's beautiful."

He smiled. "I love you."

I kissed him once more. "I love you too. Now lets hear this song!"

He let out a low laugh and then sat down, pulling me onto the bench beside him.

He positioned his fingers on the keyboard and I let my head rest gently on his shoulder.

The notes started filling the room. It wasn't a lullaby, but it wasn't upbeat. It was smooth and peaceful sounding. But more than that it was happy. Sometimes it got a little louder and more intense. And eventually it didn't sound like me, it didn't sound like him. It sounded like us.

The song ended and Edward pulled me onto his lap. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him as passionately as I could. "Edward…that was beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much Edward. I love you. We're starting our lives together Edward. I love you."

I kissed him and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you too Bella. Thank you."

I pulled away and looked at him in confusion.

"For what?"

He wiped a strand of hair away from my forehead and kissed the bridge of my nose. "For making me happy."

I smiled as he pulled me into a passionate kiss once again. At that moment I knew that everything was going to be alright. I had Edward. And as long as I had Edward, everything was perfect.

* * *

I might have been a singer

Who sailed around the world

A gambler who wins millions

And spent it all on girls

I might have been a poet

Who walked upon the moon

A scientist who would tell the world

I discovered something new

I might have loved a king

Been the one to end a war

A criminal who drinks Champaign

And never could be caught

But among your books

Among your clothes

Among the noise and fuss

I've let it go

I can stop and catch my breath

And look no further, for happiness

And I will not turn again

**Cause my heart, has found it's home**

Everyone I'll never meet

And the friends I won't now make

The adventures that they could have been

And the risks I'll never take

But among your books

Among your clothes

Among your noise and fuss

I've let it go

I can stop and catch my breath

And look no further, for happiness

And I will not turn again

**Cause my heart, has found it's home**

* * *

**The song is Look No Further by Dido. The singer also wrote Here With Me, which is on SM's website. **

**There is going to be an epilogue after this chapter. **

**It saddens me that this story is over, but I have been starting a new story, an original piece of mine. I will post it on fictionpress soon, and I hope that some of you will check it out!**

**Thank you for reading. The epilogue should be up soon. **


	33. Epilogue

**It saddens me, it really does. This story has come so far, never did I expect to get over 500 reviews!!! I expected this story to be 15 chapters, maybe. But it ended up turing out a little more than that. **

**I am really sorry that the last few chapters took so long to get out to everyone. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

10 Years Later

EPOV

"Bella, be careful going up the stairs."

I saw her roll her eyes at me, but I chose to ignore that. She had to be at least a little more careful. "Edward, I'm going to be fine."

I shook my head and made sure that my arm was wrapped securely around her waist. If she fell I would never forgive myself. "Bella…I know how clumsy you are and I'm going to make sure that you don't fall."

"There's a hand railing here. You don't have to watch my every move."

She was a bit cranky, but I knew that she would listen to me eventually. To ease her frustration I kissed her jaw lightly and started drawing circles on her hip with my thumb. She relaxed a little bit, but not much.

"I just want to be careful Bella."

"Nothing happened last time!"

I nodded my head. "Yes…but that's because I was watching you all the time. And we were home so you were at the bookstore and not walking often. Especially not stairs."

"Whatever."

We made it to the cafeteria in no time. We both still remembered exactly where it was. We also passed the biology lab where we first properly met. It saddened me a little bit that the rest of the family couldn't be here, but you take what you can take.

Before we went into the cafeteria she excused herself to go to the bathroom. I would have offered to go with her, but I don't think that she would appreciate it much.

I walked into the cafeteria and went to get a drink. I got a water bottle for Bella and one for me. While I was drinking I heard some low murmuring.

"I just saw Bella Swan." It was a female voice, a very high pitched one at that.

"Really? Oh my god, did she come here alone?" Another female voice.

"I'm not sure…I saw her head to the bathroom. But she's gotten a bit, you know, chubby."

I frowned. Why did it matter to them so much?

"Really? Wow, she must have really let herself go after Edward dumped her."

Wait, what? Who were these girls and what were they talking about? Bella and I had been together ever since we left Forks.

"When did Edward dump her? I always thought that they would end up getting married."

I turned a little bit to get a glimpse of the two girls. They of course looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who they were. One had blonde hair, and one had brown. It was a little difficult to see who they were because their faces were drowned in make-up.

"I heard that he turned into a real womanizer in college. He just kept stringing Bella along and she didn't know. Finally she found him in bed with three other girls."

I didn't know where she was getting her facts from, but they were definitely all wrong.

"That's disgusting! Edward would never do that. He was always so devoted to Bella."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "God Jessica, you're so naïve."

I glared at the blonde girl, Lauren. Ten years later and she really still couldn't just let go. Jessica was always the nicer one. She had a lot of flaws to her personality, and she wasn't a very loyal friend to Bella. But at least she had some sense of good nature in her.

I felt someone pull the water bottle out of my hands. I turned around to find Bella gulping down the liquid. She was getting really thirsty lately. Once she was done with the water she closed the cap and handed it back to me. I smiled at her presence and wrapped an arm around her waist yet again.

She was about to take a cup of the fruit punch, but I stopped her. "Don't drink the fruit punch!"

I took it out of her hands and put it back on the table. She looked a little sad so I kissed her cheek gently. "You don't know what's in that fruit punch. Someone could have put something in it. And the artificial colors aren't good for you."

Bella frowned. "But it looked so good."

I pulled her into a small hug. "I know, I know. But lets be a little more careful okay? Did anyone say hello to you yet?"

She looked around and groaned. "Mike Newton just hit on me. He's growing this beard, and it's just gross. I think that something is growing in there."

I let out a low chuckle. Inside I wanted to kill him for trying to get in my wife's pants again. "So he still can't get the girl?"

Bella shook her head. "I guess not."

I was about to make a witty comment about what would always go through that disgusting boy's mind through high school, but I was interrupted by one of our old teachers.

"Well come back students! It shocks me that it's already been ten years. It also makes me realize that she should have had this reunion sooner! So much has changed already. I hope that you all are having a good time saying hello to old high school friends."

Mr. Banner got off the stage as everyone's talking continued. I looked down at Bella. She really looked like she didn't want to be here. "You know, we didn't have to come Bella. We can leave right now if you want."

She shook her head. "No, I wanted to come. I'm just a little tired is all."

I nodded my head. Just a few seconds later we heard someone call our names. "Bella? Edward?"

We turned around to fine no other than Angela. Bella smiled and gave Angela a small hug. "Hi Angela! How have you been?"

She nodded her head. "I've been well. It's been two years since I last saw you guys. Sorry that we got out of touch. When I went traveling it was a bit difficult to stay in contact. How's Anthony?"

Bella smiled. "He's doing well. He's with Carlisle and Esme right now."

"He's three now right?" Bella nodded her head. "Wow, he can probably walk and everything now. I only saw him when he was a little baby. Are you guys going to try for another one?"

Bella patted her stomach. I smiled and did some talking. "She's four months pregnant. She thinks it's a girl."

Bella glared at me. "I know it's a girl. And we're going to name her Elizabeth after Edward's birth mother."

Angela smiled. "That's so sweet of you. Where are the rest of the Cullens?"

I spoke for Bella. "Alice and Jasper are living in New York currently. Alice just had her second child a few months ago, so she doesn't want to travel yet. My parents moved to New York with them a few months after they did, but they moved back to Forks and have been living here for about a year now. Rosalie and Emmett were actually traveling a bit, but she just had her sixth child and they're living in Paris currently. We're going to visit them after Bella has her ba…" Bella glared at me, "after Bella has Elizabeth."

Angela smiled. "Wow six kids? I don't even have one! But…I am getting married soon."

Bella spoke out. "What? To whom? Do I know him? When's the wedding? Where's the wedding?"

Angela smiled. "He just proposed last week before I left for here. I've been living in California since I stopped traveling. You should get the wedding invitation in a few months, we still haven't really planned anything. You probably don't know him, we met in California."

Her and Ben broke up after the first year of college, but they still remained close friends. Angela went to another college in Florida. It was an hour away by car, but we still saw each other often.

Bella gave Angela a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"So where are you guys living now? Are you still living in Chicago?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yep. Bella's book store has become insanely popular, so we can't move anytime soon."

Bella cut me off. "Not that we want to. Plus Edward has become a pretty big doctor there."

Angela let out a small laugh. "Well I knew that…just like his dad. How long are you two staying in Forks?"

"We got in three days ago. But we're going to leave two days from now. We wanted to spend a little time with Charlie too."

Angela nodded her head. "Okay, maybe we can have lunch before you guys go. I'm going to say hi to Ben, but it was really nice seeing you too again!"

I smiled. "Same with you Angela. We'll be waiting for that invitation."

She smiled and then walked off to find Ben.

A few other people came up to us to say hi. None of them were really our close friends. We stayed a little longer, just to be polite. Jessica and Lauren eventually came up to us. They didn't believe that Bella was actually pregnant. Well they didn't believe that the baby was mine.

And Lauren slipped me her number as we were leaving.

I threw it away the minute we got out of the school.

We got in the car and I made sure that Bella was safe and all buckled in. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window. It was a long day and she was probably exhausted.

"It was nice to see Angela again."

Bella nodded her head gently. "I can't believe that she's getting married!"

I smiled and took her hand in mine. "I know. It feels like just yesterday that we had our wedding."

I smiled at the memory of Bella in her wedding dress. This also brought memories of the three-week honeymoon. And just two years after that, Bella found out she was pregnant with Anthony.

We got back to the house in a few more minutes. Bella complained that I was driving too fast and it was making her dizzy. So I slowed down, but we still got there rather quickly.

"We're home!"

Bella and I started to walk over to the living room when we heard little footsteps coming towards us.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!"

Bella sat down at the couch as Anthony ran into my arms and I picked him up.

"What are you doing up?"

Anthony kissed my cheek as I sat down next to my pregnant wife. "I was waiting for you!"

He moved on my lap so that he could put his ear to Bella's stomach. Bella smiled and ran her fingers through Anthony's hair.

"I missed you."

Anthony kissed Bella's stomach and then sat back up and back into my lap. Bella smiled and kissed his forehead. "She missed you too Anthony. But I think that you need to get some sleep mister. Did you take your bath already?"

Anthony buried his face in my chest. I he decided to wear his Spiderman pajamas for the night. "Mhm."

I kissed the top of his forehead and stood up with him in my arms.

"Well I'm going to take Anthony upstairs so that he can sleep."

Bella started getting up but I stopped her. "Maybe you should wait down here until I put him in his bed."

Bella frowned. "I think that I can handle some stairs Edward. I want to put my son to bed too."

I nodded my head and made it so that Anthony was in one arm and my other was dangling loosely around Bella's waist. Anthony was already starting to yawn and rub his eyes. We waved to Carlisle and Esme on our way to the guest children's bedroom.

Bella opened the door and by the time we got to the bed, Anthony was already asleep. I put him in bed and Bella put the blanket around him. We both kissed his forehead and then headed to our own room, which was right next door.

We got to the bedroom and immediately Bella headed towards the bathroom for a nice, warm bath. I heard the bath running and I walked in and wrapped my arms around my wife.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

She sighed and pulled me into the tub with her. The tub was big enough to feed at least two other people, so there was just enough room for us. She rested her head on my chest and I massaged her shoulders softly. It was a little difficult at the angle we were at, but I managed.

"I'm sorry that I was a big cranky today. I've just been so tired lately. I didn't mean to ruin the reunion for you."

I shook my head. "It's okay Bella. You didn't ruin it for me. You're pregnant. I understand your mood swings and random cravings."

"Yeah, I still don't have my fruit punch."

I let out a small chuckle. "I'll try to get you some healthy fruit punch."

She nodded her head in my chest and yawned. I offered to take her out of the tub and she complied. I found one of my big t-shirts for her to wear to bed and some of her pajama bottoms. We got our nightwear on and got ready for bed.

Bella crawled into bed first and I followed her slowly after turning the lights off. I yawned as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Bella."

She shifted so that she was closer to me and kissed my lips passionately. "Even though I'm all chubby and emotional?"

I chuckled. "Yes Bella. I'll love you no matter what."

She smiled and closed her eyes. A few moments later I was sure that she was asleep. All I could think about was how perfect my life was and how I wouldn't have any of that without Bella.

And she was in my arms with my child inside her and our son in the other room.

I kissed her forehead one more time before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you to all of my readers. And thank you so much to the people who took their time out to review. It really means a lot to me. **

**I am going to be posting a story on fictionpress soon, if anyone wants to check it out, my penname is the same on fictionpress (Morine). I hope that at least a few of you decide to check it out! **

**P.S- The name Anthony came from another story of mine, check it out if you're looking for something to read. **

**Sadly, I think that this will be my last full fanfiction for Twilight. I've been busy writing more original pieces, and it's difficult to manage so many stories! And I'm not really so sure how many other situations I can put these characters in! Maybe if I get a few ideas, I might have a few more one-shots along the way. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the epilogue! Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed!**

**- Morine **


	34. Original Story is Finally Up!

**Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't another epilogue or anything. **

**But I promised you guys that once I had my original story up, I would let you guys know. I've posted the preface and three chapters of the story so far. It's located on my fictionpress profile. You can get there through my homepage. The link is:**

**www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)~morine. **

**The story is called, _"The Heat of Your Hand In Mine" _**

**Here's a quick summary of it: _Nick and Marie had an unforgettable romance. However, they separated after one summer together. Six years later, Marie falls into a coma and Nick will do anything to get her back. Was it just a summer fling, or so much more?_**

**Here is the direct link: http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com(slash)s(slash)2715193(slash)1(slash)The_Heat_of_Your_Hand_In_Mine  
**

**I'm not so sure if the link will work...but hopefully it will!**

**Also, as some of you know, I've been posting this story on Twilighted and the lovely readergoof has made a banner for me!**

**This is the link to my profile, if you scroll down, you can see the banner: **

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net(slash)viewuser(dot)php?uid=37786**

**Just replace all of the slashes, and dots with actual slashes and dots. I hope that there's not a huge problem with the links. If there is a problem, feel free to PM me or review me and I will try to get the link to you.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who read (and reviewed) this story, and stuck with me to the end! I hope that you all check out my original pieces of work. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Morine **


End file.
